He, She? Whatever, I'm Me
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Kai has a couple of problems. One, 'he' is a 'she'. Two, there's a tournament, they're not allowed to use their beyblades until three days before and someone is after them. future pregnancy. KxT
1. What The Hell?

**Title:** He? She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 1 Title:** What The Hell?

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** T, might be changed to M later on

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, might be changed to M. And there will be a very high possiblity of shonen ai (boy love) being in here.

**Summary: **So everyone writes about Kai being a girl. What about me?! I wanna write one too! Oh wait…kinda just did. Well, here goes nothing… wish me luck! I know we've seen about a million of these and I should be working on my other stories but hey, gotta go with inspiration! And since I know this (Kai being a girl) is a popular topic, please don't flame me. Critique is welcome but flames, please don't.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly for me, I no own…

**Ages:** Kai- 18

Tala- 19

Bryan- 19

Spencer- 20

Ian and Kenny- 16

Rei- 18

Tyson and Max- 17

Please R&R!

* * *

Kai shivered, pulling the jacket around "himself" closer. Damn, Tala…They were on a bus. In Russia. Even "he" had "his" limits. A tank top and a scarf? Sure, no problem. Only a jacket and something else? Pushing it way to much.

"You cold?" Bryan asked after giving him a disinterested glance. "That's unlike you." Kai glared at him.

"Tala said he'd do the laundry after spilling soda on _all_ my clothes," Kai said. "And he didn't." Tala smirked, his back was to Kai but Kai knew that the red head was smirking.

"Damn red head," Kai muttered, smacking the back of Tala's head.

"Hey, my jacket you're borrowing. I could always take it back," Tala said, turning to face Kai, his arm resting on the top of the seat. Kai glared at Tala. Oh yeah, the red head was smirking. Kai responded by bringing "his" knees up onto the seat, tugging the jacket even tighter around "himself."

"Even Kai has his limits, Tala," Spencer said, not looking back.

"Could have fooled me," Tala sneered, turning back to face the front again. Kai bristled silently, leaning against the window while still glaring at the back of Tala's head. What the hell was the red head's problem?

"Is Ian sleeping?" Kai asked instead.

"Yes," Spencer said. "He fell asleep a little while ago. Don't wake him up."

"Are we almost at the damn airport?" Bryan grunted.

"Yes, Bryan," Spencer sighed. The rest of the trip to the airport was continued in silence.

"Kai, Tala you two sit together," Spencer said.

"Why do I have to sit with the traitor?" Tala demanded.

"Tala…" Spencer warned.

"It's alright, Spencer. I'll sit with Kai," Bryan spoke up. Kai passed Bryan a thankful glance. The lavender haired teenager nodded curtly, sitting next to him as Tala, Spencer, and Ian went to go sit about five seats back.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just take your private jet," Bryan grumbled to Kai.

"Because Mr. Dickenson wants us to be 'inconspicuous' for awhile." Kai snorted.

"Like that's gonna happen. The only reason we got through here without any problems is because we're wearing these stupid disguises," Bryan said. "So has anyone else found out yet?"

"Found out about what?" Kai asked.

"Your actual gender?" Bryan asked.

Kai was silent for a moment. "No."

"You're not gonna be able to hide the fact that you're a girl forever, Kai," Bryan said. "Tala's straight." Kai blushed.

"I do _not_ like Tala," she grumbled, looking away from him.

"Sure you don't," Bryan sneered. "And you're also not a girl pretending to be a guy!"

"I could never-!"

"Geez, chill Kai. Don't get your bra in a twist," Bryan smirked.

"Shut up Bryan," Kai paused. "And the correct saying is don't get your panty holes in a twist."

* * *

"What is your problem, Tala?" Spencer asked. "You never act this way with Kai."

"He's hiding something from me," Tala grunted.

"And that's reason to treat him like an ass?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No the fact that he betrayed us is reason to treat him like an ass…He tells me _everything_, Spencer," Tala said. "Everything."

"The boy needs his privacy at times, Tala. Everyone does," Spencer said. Tala snorted and crossed his arms.

"Hn," he said. Spencer rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his book. There was no sense in trying to make Tala see sense. Not when he was being a stubborn headed, egotistical wolf.

* * *

"Where's he?" Tala asked when they got off the plane and saw Bryan standing alone.

"He said he'd meet us at the hotel. He wanted to see the Blade Breakers," he grunted.

"And how the hell's he gonna get there?" Tala asked.

"He is rich, Tala," Ian rolled his eyes. Tala glared at the youngest but Ian just stuck his tongue out.

* * *

"Kai!" Kai looked up and managed to stick her arms out to pull Max into a hug before the blonde managed to send them both to the ground.

"Hey, Max," Kai said fondly. "How've you been?"

"It's been pretty good around here," Max grinned. "So what's been up in Russia?" Kai opened her mouth to answer but this time she was swept out of Max's arms and into another hug, this time being spun around.

"Hey Kai," Rei grinned. "We've missed you." Kai laughed.

"I noticed," she said. "You gonna put me down Rei?"

"Sorry," Rei said, putting her down gently. He was glad that Kai was back and he was glad to see her open and laughing with them. It had taken awhile, but after they found out Kai was pretending to be a boy, they gradually got her to open up.

"H-hi, K-Kai," Kenny stuttered.

"Hi Kenny," Kai said and then whispered to Rei. "Is he ever going to stop stuttering around me?"

"Give him a couple of…decades," Rei smirked.

"Kai?" Tyson asked quietly. Kai was quiet for a moment. There last encounter hadn't gone so well. When Tyson find out that Kai was a girl, he basically shut the enigma out of his life. Tyson did ask Rei and Max how she was doing every so often so Kai knew that he cared but there was nothing romantic going on between them.

"Hey Tyson. You gonna stand there or are you gonna give me a hug too?" Tyson smiled in relief and closed the distance between them with a hug.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Tyson said. "I didn't mean to go all Blitzkrieg on you." Kai smirked as Tyson's choice of words as he let her go.

"It's alright. It took these two awhile to get used to it too," she said. Rei looked away sheepishly and Max rubbed the back of his hair, also smiling sheepishly.

"So do the Blitzkrieg boys know?" Rei asked. "Or is it still just Bryan?"

"It's still just Bryan," Kai sighed.

"No luck with Tala?" he asked.

"I do not like Tala!" Kai bristled.

"Uh…I meant with the whole 'you're a traitor so I'm gonna treat you like an ass thing… but okay, whatever you say Kai," Rei grinned. Kai blushed at her mistake and immediately made a move to cover it up.

"B-Bryan was questioning me about it so-"Kai stuttered.

"Sure, sure he was. How is he by the way?" Rei grinned catlike. Kai sighed.

"Ask him yourself. He'll be around soon enough," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Who'll be around soon enough?" everyone but Kai and Rei jumped as the lavender haired male appeared behind Tyson.

"You," Kai said disinterestedly, examining her finger nails for no apparent reason.

"You know, maybe you should take a break from blading, Kai," Rei said.

"Beg your pardon?" Kai and Bryan said at the same time.

"Well, I mean, you do need a break. You've been with the Blitzkrieg boys and us, after all. Why don't you take a short break? The next tournament isn't for awhile," he pointed out. Bryan raised an eyebrow. That actually did sound like a good idea…

"That's not a bad idea, Kai," Bryan said. "You've been training with us nonstop. Even Tala and Spencer are going to for awhile." Kai frowned at the suggestion and shook her head stubbornly.

"C'mon, Kai. You deserve a break," Tyson said. "In fact, whether you want to take a break or not, Mr. D's gonna order us to take one anyways."

"When did he tell you that, Tyson?" Max asked.

"Well, actually he sent it to me in an email," Kenny spoke up. "He's going to have a system where you can have your blades but you can't use them. Any use of them will subtract points off your team's score for the tournament."

"That sounds bad," Kai said, exchanging glances with Bryan.

"It does…" Kenny admitted. "I tried talking Mr. Dickenson out of it but-"

"It's okay Kenny. We know you tried your hardest," Max said.

"But I could have-"

"Kenny," Kai interrupted. "We _know_."

"That old man…" Bryan grumbled. "What the hell is he thinking?"

"Here, I still have the email," Kenny said. "He's going to announce this tonight."

* * *

**Tourament Rules**

Until three days before the tournament, use of your beyblades is not permitted. This is to give teams a chance to rest and relax after all their hard training.

Teams will start out with six points. For every time they use their beyblade, one of those points will be taken off. The teams will need at least one point to enter the competition. Teams with no points can not enter the competition.

As always, there can be no beybattles outside of the tournament. This is for the safety of the bladers and their blades. We want them to be in top condition for the tournament. Physical training (ex: jogging, martial arts, kendo etc.) is acceptable.

These rules will be in effect the morning after the meeting, that means 12 o' clock a.m., and not when the sun rises in the skies, boys and girls.

**Bladers, please use this time to relax and prepare mentally for the tournament. Still keep in shape but follow these rules. I know they sound harsh right now but the BBA has decided that you bladers need the rest. **

**Sincerely,**

**Mr. Dickenson**

* * *

"'Need the rest'?" Kai repeated. "Something is wrong with that old man…"

* * *

Kai: What. The. Hell?

Me: No, that's the name of the chapter title.

Kai: You turned me into a GIRL?!

Me: Oh, that part...

Tala: I dunno, I kinda like it.

Me and Kai stare at him: Well of course you like it!

Me: Wait, its my story, I like it too!

Spencer:... just review and end this madness of whether Kai should like it or not.

Me: -sweatdrop- what he said... just add please


	2. Try, Tried, Trying

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 2 Title:** Try, Tried, Trying

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** T, might be changed to M later on

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, might be changed to M. And there will be a very high possiblity of shonen ai (boy love) being in here.

**Summary and Ages:** See last chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that jazz! I really appreciate it! So please R&R again!**

* * *

"So you two decided to join us again?" Spencer asked as Kai and Bryan walked into the room and over to them.

"We're in trouble," Bryan muttered.

"What about?" Tala asked, snapping into captain mode.

"Mr. Dickenson is going to announce it now," Kai said, motioning to the elder man. Tala glanced at the old man and then back at Kai and Bryan. He took a step closer to Kai, gently but warningly pushing Bryan, who was standing slightly in front of Kai, out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked nervously as Tala studied her.

"You look different," Tala said.

"What?" Kai frowned. "Tala, you just saw me a couple of hours ago-"she was cut off as Tala began to walk around her.

"Quit circling me like a vulture!" Kai snapped. Tala snapped behind her.

"What're you-"she felt something feel her ass and she whipped around, throwing a punch. Tala took several steps backwards, holding his bleeding lip with a smirk on his face.

"Nice ass," he said, the smirk as present as ever. Kai bristled.

"You pervert! I thought you were straight!" she said angrily, pushing him out of the way as she left the room. Tala was pushed into Bryan, staring after Kai with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"What the hell just happened here?" Tala asked.

"I think you made he-him upset," Bryan said, catching himself just in time. 'Like hell she doesn't like Tala,' Tala glanced at him briefly before beginning to chase after Kai.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tala demanded, swiftly chasing after Kai who was luckily walking fast and not running. Tala didn't push his luck and kept at the same fast pace she was at and no faster.

"Me?! You hypocritical ass hole!" Kai bristled, turning around suddenly. "You've been treating me like your enemy since I got back! Well sorry to disappoint you, Ivanov! But I'm your teammate, not your enemy anymore! Besides, I already told you the reason behind my joining the Blade Breakers but apparently I need to repeat it to you again! Mr. Dickenson said he wanted Ian-"

"To be able to compete in the tournament and bring a new challenge into the beyblade world… God dammit Kai, I know," Tala said, exasperated.

"Then what _the hell_ is your problem?" Kai spat.

"You're hiding something from me," Tala said.

"Wh-what?" Kai said. "Th-that's why? Oh my…" She shook her head in disbelief.

"You are hiding something from me and you know it," Tala accused.

"You want to know what I'm hiding from you Tala? Okay, I'll tell you what I'm hiding from you…" Kai said. "I'm…I'm…"

She stared into Tala's ice blue eyes and her resolve crumbled.

"I'm fighting to keep my grandfather in jail," she sighed. "I didn't want you and the guys to know because I was afraid you'd freak out and…"

"Seriously?" Tala asked. "You could've told me that. I would've done something to help."

"So you're not mad?" she asked, trying to look relieved. 'At least it's half the truth,' she thought reluctantly.

"Well not at you," Tala said. "C'mon you idiot. We're gonna need to tell the others eventually, you know that right? Why the hell wouldn't you tell me something like this?"

"You didn't- _don't_ need to worry about it," Kai said as she walked along side him. Tala was about to open the door but noticed that Kai stopped before the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Tala asked.

"I need to go check something out. You can fill me in later," Kai said.

"Is it about your grandfather…?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, it is,"

"Then I'll come with you," Tala said, stepping away from the door and moving towards Kai but Kai held a hand out.

"No, you go in there. If you leave, they'll only suspect something," Kai said. "We don't need to worry them yet."

"But Kai, you're apart of _my team_," Tala said. "I need to take care of _all_ my team members."

"Yes, and you also need to stop them from ending up in jail," Kai reminded him. "They won't last long in there without attempting to kill someone… especially Bryan and Ian…"

"Fine, I see your point…you sure you're gonna be alright alone?" Tala asked.

"I was captain of the Blade Breakers," she reminded him. "Look, I've got you on speed dial, alright?"

"I'm going with you," Tala said stubbornly.

"No. You are staying here and keeping them under control," Kai said. "Ivanov…"

"Hiwatari," Tala countered.

"Look, what reason do you have to go with me?" Kai asked. "I'm just glaring at a bunch of lawyers until they give in like they always do."

"And if one of them tries something-"

"Like your stunt with my ass?" Kai smirked but then it disappeared. "Look how well that turned out. Your white jacket is going to have a nice stain. What do you think I would do to someone I don't know?" Tala was quiet for a moment.

"How long are you going to be out?"

"I dunno… I may pull an all nighter," Kai said.

"Be back in time for training," Tala said, closing the door behind him as he went into the room.

"Sir, yes sir," Kai said sarcastically as she saluted lazily. She then glanced at the door and walked calmly to the window. She opened it and closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, smiling as she inhaled.

* * *

_Flashback_

'"_What are you doing?" Kai asked nervously as Tala studied her._

"_You look different," Tala said.'_

Her smile faded as she remembered those words. Those were the same words Tyson said before the Blade Breakers found out about her true gender…and she just wasn't sure whether she was ready to tell Tala or not.

_Kai was sipping her coffee that Rei had made. That boy could make a good cup of coffee, one of the best she'd ever tasted and that was saying something…Actually, the boy had a talent for cooking period. If it wasn't for Rei, she'd never be able to train the Blade Breakers and get up as early as she did, morning/night person or not._

_But something was bothering her…_

"_What the hell are you staring at Tyson?" she demanded as he stared at her. The bluenette was quiet for a moment and that scared her…Tyson was never quiet…not even when he slept!_

"_You look different," Tyson said. Kai choked on her coffee. She wasn't showing, was she?_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Kai demanded. "You've seen me every day for the past few months."_

"_Well, actually he's right, Kai," Rei spoke up. "You do look a bit different…" _

'_Crap!' Kai thought, panicked. 'Do they know?!'_

"_You're mistaken," Kai snapped. "I don't look any different from how I did yesterday or the day before that or even the week before that."_

"_If you're sure…" Rei said, backing off when he saw Kai fuming. Kai could be downright scary when Kai wanted to be._

"_I'm going to my room," she said. "Don't bother me unless its life or death." Rei rolled his eyes and hid a smile behind his cup as the captain stormed away. Their captain sure was feisty. Yes, the neko-jin was gay. Gay for Kai? No, Kai was like a brother to him…well, or so he thought_

"_Oh, he forgot his coffee… hell, he forgot his breakfast," Rei shook his head.. "Hey, Tyson, could you take Kai his breakfast and coffee?"_

"_But he's such a sourpuss right now, Rei!" Tyson complained._

"_You know as well as I do that Kai needs to eat," Rei said. "He's only human."_

"_Are you sure? That guy gets up at like, seven in the morning!" Tyson said._

"_Uh…six-thirty, Tyson," Rei sweat dropped._

"_See! He's so no not human…" Tyson said. "But fine…I'll take the sourpuss his breakfast. He'd better be grateful." Rei shook his head at Tyson as the bluenette walked into the direction of Kai's room. At times like these, Tyson was the ingrate… He knew that Kai could go to another team- the Demolition Boys but for reasons he didn't know, Kai chose to stay with them. Kai had asked Rei not to tell their other teammates. Kai had only told Rei because the neko-jin had found out by accident. _

* * *

_**Flashback within the Flashback**_

_**Rei pressed his ear to the door, listening for his captain's movements. Instead he heard his voice in a language that he couldn't understand. From the paper he had found, it was most likely Russian.**_

"_**Kai? Kai are you in here?" Rei asked, knocking on the door to his captain's room.**_

"_**What is it, Rei?" Kai grunted from the other side of the door.**_

"_**I found something I think you'd like to see," Rei said. There was a pause on Kai's end.**_

"_**Is it important?" Kai asked.**_

"_**I don't know, you tell me," Rei said. There was more muttering and then Kai opened the door, a cell phone in "his" hand.**_

"_**What is it, Rei?" Kai asked, slightly annoyed.**_

"_**Have you ever seen this?" Rei asked, handing him the paper. Kai's eyes widened as "he" took the paper.**_

"_**Where did you get this?" Kai asked. "Do the others know? Have you told them?"**_

"_**No, they don't know. I found it and I figured I should show you first," Rei said. "So I guess you have seen this?"**_

"_**I guess there's no point in hiding it from you now…" Kai sighed. "Come on it. I might as well explain it to you myself." "He" stepped aside, letting Rei into the room. As Rei had expected (and was grateful for), Kai's room was clean. Well, then again he should know from the experience of sharing a hotel room with Kai.**_

_**Kai said several more things in Russian before "he" hung up, pocketing the cell phone.**_

"_**When I was younger- well, up until about I was border lining twelve, I lived in Russia. I was apart of the Demolition Boys- or at least, what they were training to be," Kai said.**_

"_**So then you can go between them and us…" Rei said. 'Just like I can go between the White Tigers and the Blade Breakers… if the White Tigers ever let me go back- if I'd even want to go back…'**_

"_**Just like you can go between the White Tigers and the Blade Breakers," Kai said, as if echoing his thoughts. "Don't look at me like that. I'm the team captain. I need to know these things about my team." Rei nodded.**_

"_**So I won't tell anyone if you don't," Rei said.**_

"_**It goes without being said," Kai smirked.**_

_**End Flashback because…!**_

* * *

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuugggggggggghhh!!!!!" Tyson screamed._

"_TYSON!" Kai shouted._

"_Tyson!" Max shouted. "What did you do now?!_

"_Kai!" Rei shouted, running to the room. "Are you-"he froze behind Tyson and Max, staring at the sight before him. Kai was with her back pressed to the wall, holding a blanket protectively in front of her chest._

_Rei walked forward into the room, closing the door behind him and handing Kai a shirt, Kai watching him warily as she accepted it._

"_This is awkward," Rei said, trying to break the awkward silence._

"_Rei?" she whispered._

"_I know, get out," Rei said, grinning weakly. Kai nodded and Rei walked out, shutting the door behind himself._

* * *

"That was one hell of a day," Kai sighed as she skidded down the roof and with a graceful flip; she landed on the other one.

Once she arrived at the hotel room that she and the Blitzkrieg Boys were staying at, she immediately went into her and Tala's room. She already knew that she and her red headed captain were paired up and she could tell where their room was because Ian left signs on the door saying whose room was whose.

She began digging in her suitcase and out of habit went into the bathroom to go change. She closed the door locking it (again, out of habit) and took off her shirt, undoing the chest bindings as she put on a proper bra. She exchanged her black tank top for a white collared shirt and a black blazer. Then she exchanged her baggy pants for more presentable ones. She wet down her hair so that instead of being up in the style she presented to the world, it was straight. Her hair looked longer when it was down rather then when it was up, it went slightly past the middle of her back. As she admired her hair, she brushed it down, taming the wild hair.

After all, one must try and look their best in court.

* * *

Me: Hey, that was chapter 2! Did ya guys like it?

Kai: Tell by reviewing...and seriously, you made me a girl?

Me: Haven't we been over this before...?

Tala: Tell her what you thought of this one...

Featured in the next chapter: Court and Clubbing!:... or is that the title?


	3. He Has Eyes Only For Her

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 3 Title:** He Has Eyes Only For Her

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** T, might be changed to M later on

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, might be changed to M. And there will be a very high possiblity of shonen ai (boy love) being in here.

**Summary and Ages:** See chapter 1.

**Disclaimer: **I no own

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that jazz! You guys are really awesome! I really appreciate your support! So please R&R again!**

"**blah blah blah" – words in Russian**

Miguel: -sweat drop- weren't you supposed to be working on Ignorance Is Bliss, My Knighting Drama, and No More Insecurities?

Me: What can I say? I love the Miguel/Kai pairing but I'm have a Tala/Kai craze right now! It's my thing! Please R&R!

Miguel: My Knighting Drama_ is_ a Tala/Kai!

Me: -sweat drop- eh heh...

* * *

"Due to the order of the Beyblade Association head chairman, Mr. Dickenson, there will be no chance for bail for the defendants," the judge said. Kai smirked inwardly at the look on her grandfather's face. On the inside, she was smirking with joy.

"You must be joking!" Boris snapped.

"That's outrageous!" Voltaire snarled, standing up and slamming his cuffed hands on the stand. Several guards moved to him at once.

"Order, Mr. Hiwatari, Mr. Boris," the judge said calmly. "Seeing the circumstances, I have no problem with this order. Performing lab reports on children? You own granddaughter? Having her dress as a boy?" the judge shook her head.

"But-"

"Do not argue with me, Mr. Hiwatari," the judge said_._

"Don't you have anything to say for me, Kai?" Voltaire asked becoming the deceiving man he was by bringing up the sweet façade. "I am your grandfather, your last living relative…

"Yes, Ms. Hiwatari, do you have anything to say in defense of your grandfather?" the lawyer asked. Kai almost sighed. She was at the stand after all.

"I will not speak in defense of this man," she said, her ruby eyes connecting directly with his as she said this. "As far as I am concerned, we are not related- I am ashamed to even be blood related to him…"

"You said he has abused more children then you and subjected them to cruel experiments…but why are you the only one testifying?" Voltaire's lawyer asked.

"The _Blitzkrieg_ Boys will testify if you really deem it necessary…but only Tala, my team captain of the _Blitzkrieg_ Boys, has been alerted of this trial," Kai said. She loved the look on Voltaire's face as she emphasized the word Blitzkrieg. It was no longer 'Demolition'.

And obviously, he hadn't been aware of that. She smirked.

"Tell me, Kai, is Tala aware of your gender?" the lawyer asked, smirking cruelly. "Have any of the Blitzkrieg Boys been alerted to the fact that your gender is female?" Her smirk faded and she glared at the lawyer, making him cower back.

"Bryan is the only Blitzkrieg Boy who knows…" Kai said. "And I trust that words about my true gender will not leak out…under any circumstances." Kai glared at the jury, the lawyers, promising them death if they spilled the beans. This was her secret to hold and hers to reveal. She didn't even bother to spare a glance at Voltaire and Boris. They had raised her to be a boy and would only tell the Blitzkrieg Boys to draw them apart.

The mere thought made Kai want to break something with her bare hands which would probably be no problem for her. No problem at all… The Blitzkrieg Boys were _her_ team- her _family_. And there was _no way in hell_ that _anyone_ was going to take them away from her.

Sure, she had been teammates with the Blade Breakers, and yes she had been their team captain. But the bond between her and the Blitzkrieg Boys was stronger and was always going to be there… even if the red headed captain acted like a jerk. The Blade Breakers were more of best friends…she could rely on them- she could trust them with her life and now her secret. But there was just something between her and the Blitzkrieg Boys that she couldn't explain.

An image of the red head captain popped into her head and she felt her cheeks growing warm. Where had that image come from? She shook her head slightly and then focused on what the judge was saying.

"We will reconvene in eight days," she said. "Trial adjourned." She banged her gavel down.

"**I will get out of this Kai,"** Boris hissed. **"Just you wait!"**

"**Like hell you'll get out!" **Kai snarled. **"Tyson would go on a **_**diet**_** before you get out of this!"**

A look of outrage crossed Boris's face before the police man guided him away. Kai sighed as she unbuttoned her blazer, walking out of the court room.

"Ms. Hiwatari," her driver greeted her as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she said, putting up the blinds that blocked the driver's sight of the limo in back and vice versa.

"Any where in particular, Ms. Hiwatari?" he asked.

"The Phoenix Flame. As always," Kai said, unbuttoning her collared shirt and slipping it off the same time as the blazer. She traded the two items for a black shirt that had spaghetti straps crossing at the back and the shirt hugged her figure nicely, not showing too much cleavage. She traded her dress pants for a tighter pair of faded black jeans that had a silver flame going up and around the right side of her leg. She then took out a leather jacket, slipping it on as she pulled her hair out from under it.

"Ma'am, we're here," the driver said. Kai looked up in surprise.

"Really? That was fast,"

"We were only a couple of blocks away from the club, ma'am,"

"Alright. Don't bother waiting up. I'll get my own way back," Kai said. She slipped out herself, not wanting to have to wait for the driver to get out. She closed the door behind her and with a confidence that would put royalty to shame, she strolled into the club. She didn't bother waiting for the security men at the door to check if she was on the VIP list. They already knew who she was.

"Damn, who was _that_?" Ian asked.

"Who was who?" Bryan asked disinterestedly as they waited in line.

"That hot chick that just walked in there acting like she owns the place," Ian said.

"She's too old for you, Ian," Tala rolled his eyes.

"You seriously didn't find her hot, Tala?" Ian asked his team captain. Tala smirked.

"I never said_ that_," Tala smirked.

"Uh oh," Bryan smirked also, now paying attention. "We know who Tala's going home with tonight."

"Hell yeah," Tala said as they walked through the doors.

"How come Tala gets to go home with her?" Ian whined.

"Because you're not legally an adult in the United States," Tala said.

"We're in Japan, Tala,"

"Either way, she's too old for you," Bryan shrugged.

"Why? How old is she? Twenty?" Ian demanded.

"Eighteen or nineteen," Tala said quietly. "Give or take." He then walked over to the bar.

"He's got his game on," Spencer noted. "Isn't that Rei?"

"Well what do you know?" Bryan mused. "The kitten can dance."

"And he's eyeing you," Spencer smirked. "Why don't you go give the kitty a taste of his own medicine?"

"Forget it," Bryan rolled his eyes. "I'm blowing this joint. Tell me when Tala's got that girl."

"Will do," Spencer said sighing as Bryan walked out of the club. Public places were not the falcon's scene…neither were public confrontations.

"Hey you come here much?" Tala asked, sitting down next to his mystery girl who was actually Kai. She looked at him with a bored expression and a raised eyebrow.

"You could say I own the place," she shrugged and then told the bartender, "The usual." 'What the hell is he doing here?!' Despite her inner thoughts that were making her freak out, she held her calm poker face.

"What's your usual?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow. "Shirley Temple? Vodka Martini?" Kai rolled her eyes.

"You sh-" she stopped herself. "Russian Vodka." She was about to say, 'you should know.' His eyes widened before he smirked.

"Liar," he said.

"Here you go Ms. Hiwa- Hiwamari," the bartender corrected himself when he saw her glare and Tala Ivanov. "Your Russian Vodka."

"You were saying?" she asked, sipping daintily at that.

"You can really hold your liquor," Tala said, impressed. "I'll take same as her. So you got a name?"

"Are you always this friendly to girls you don't introduce yourself to? Or are you so vain as to think that I know who you are, Ivanov, without an introduction?" she asked. "Can I get a cherry?"

"Here you are sir," the bartender said, handing Tala his drink. "Of course, Ms. Hiwamari."

"You put cherries in your drink?" 'Now who does that remind me of?' Tala asked curiously. "Thanks."

"I do," she said, letting the cherry fall in with a soft splash. "Well?"

"Well you know who I am," Tala smirked. "Alright, alright. My name is Tala Ivanov. Happy?"

"Genuinely," she smirked.

"So?"

"So what?" she asked, swishing her drink a bit.

"Its common courtesy to give one's name back," Tala said.

"Oh. You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said, taking a drink. He took a longer one from his.

"Try me,"

"Kai,"

"What?" he blinked.

"Kai," she said, turning her body towards him. "My name is Kai Hiwata- Hiwamari. Kai Hiwamari."

"Seriously."

"I am being serious. Kai is a Hawaiian name," she shrugged. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me," she shrugged. She finished her drink off and was about to walk onto the dance floor but Tala grabbed her arm.

"You swear?" he asked. She looked into his eyes and smirked.

"You'd trust a total stranger's word?" she asked innocently. Tala smirked and then shook his head.

"No I guess not," he said. "But…"

"You're still not comfortable with calling me Kai," she said, rolling her eyes. 'But it is me, Tala! It's me!' she screamed desperately in her head. 'I've known you since we were kids. You have to know! Just look at me! Really, _really_ look at me, Tala!' But little did she know that with every movement she made- even just a movement of her hair, he was looking at her.

'Kai's favorite drink is the same as hers- down to the cherry,' Tala thought. 'And the eyes, the hair…'

"Ivanov?" she asked. "You're staring…" He shook his head.

"It's nothing," Tala said and then he pulled her against him as a slow song started. "Care to dance?" All she could do was nod. Dressed as a boy, she never made the mistake of looking in his eyes when he was being kind- the only time she did was when they were debating something. Otherwise, she avoided eye contact at all possible costs. His eyes were glaciers when he was mad but when he was being gentle, his eyes were a blanket of snow and ironically, that blanket of snow was trying to warm you up, hence why it fell.

"So seriously, your name is Kai?" Tala asked. "Kai Hiwamari?" She nodded, knowing that her voice wouldn't betray her since she had had practice and Tala didn't know "Kai Hiwamari" but he did know "Kai Hiwatari." He still didn't know she was he but she didn't want to take the risk.

"Huh," he said as he put his hands on her waist. "Huh…"

"What?" she asked. "What? Ivanov!" He looked down at her, smirking.

"Liar," he said again. She glared at him and "accidentally" stepped on his foot. He winced.

"Again, are you so vain?" she asked dryly. He smirked at her.

"What? You can't assume its because I've heard so many girls calling themselves 'Kia' and claim to be Kai's sister therefore we should be together?" Tala asked.

"You came to me," she reminded him. "I didn't approach you- and I'm not like those sluts who want to whore themselves all over you." For some reason, the thought pissed her off. She knew Tala had been with a few girls-she'd be stupid to assume he hadn't.

"You seem pretty damn close to it," he whispered into her ear. She thought about glaring at him and she did but she looked into his eyes again. She opened her mouth to call him vain again but-

"Ms. Hiwamari, there's a problem concerning you," one of the waitresses said. Kai reluctantly looked away, dropping his hands.

"Thank you for the dance…I enjoyed it," she said, walking away. He continued to stare after her, not even noticing as the waitress tried to get his attention.

He only had eyes for her.

* * *

Me: I wasn't expecting them to get interrupted... it just happened that way! -sweat drop- and sorry if the court scene seemed... un-court-y, I'm not good with court stuff.

Kai: It is your story... and "un-court-y"? That's not even a word...

Ian: (looks at document on the computer) Weren't you planning for them to do "it" this chapter?

Me: What did I tell you about looking at my notes?! Give those back!

Tala: Wow, she was...what changed it?

Kai: I so do not do "it" on the first date- it wasn't even a date! Especially not with him! -points at Tala-

Me: Well they were supposed to but it didn't fit Kai's personality... or Tala's in a way...

Kai: Please review... and tell us what you think about this twist of fate... Will you two knock it off?!

Me: Please review, like Kai said! Come back here Ian!


	4. I Just Wanna

Me: Yay, chapter 4! Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Kai: And for future reference, she does not drink and she looked online for the information about the drinks so her apologies if the information is incorrect or vague.

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 4 Title:** I Just Wanna

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** T, might be changed to M later on

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, might be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that jazz! I really appreciate it! So please R&R again!**

* * *

He walked away calmly- well, at least that's how it looked to people who didn't know him. Spencer noticed the calm gate, hands in pockets, the solemnly cool face… he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked. "Get rejected?" He regretted it immediately as Tala glared at him.

"No. Interrupted," Tala snapped.

"Jeez, no need to snap, Tala," Ian said. "He was just asking."

"What was her name?" Spencer asked. "Did you at least find that out?"

"I know what you'd say if I told you," Tala said, taking a seat.

"And what would that be?" Spencer asked coolly.

"That she was just trying to get with me," Tala said.

"Why? What'd she say her name was?" Spencer asked. "Kia?" Tala smirked and shook his head.

"Where's Bryan?" Tala asked, looking around.

"Bryan blew the joint," Ian shrugged.

"Oh, did he?" Tala said in a slightly disinterested tone. Spencer suddenly had the feeling that Tala wasn't that interested in knowing where Bryan was.

"So what's her name?"

"Kai…" Tala said.

"What? Where?" Ian asked, looking around for the enigma.

"Not Hiwatari. Her name is Kai," Tala said, rolling his eyes while putting an elbow on the table to rest his chin on.

"Did you get a last name?" Spencer asked. He opened his mouth to say it but he thought better of it.

"No, I didn't," Tala said. 'Because '_Hiwamari_' would really sit over well with these guys.' He laughed in his head, smirking inwardly.

"Mr. Ivanov,"

"What?" Tala snapped. Oh great. It was that waitress from before. What did she want?

"I wanted to give you my number," she said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Sorry. Not interested," Tala said, turning away. "The midget probably is. Why don't you give_ him_ your number instead?"

"I'm not a midget, Tala!" Ian protested.

"But-"

"Look, if you have a way for me to get in contact with your boss, that'd be great," Tala said. "But I'm not interested in you."

"But-"

"Leave," he said. The waitress flushed with embarrassment.

"You'll regret this," she said, walking away angrily.

"That was a bit cruel, don't you think Tala?" Spencer smirked. "She was only _giving_ you her number. It's not like she was asking for yours." Tala rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh," he said. "Whatever you say, Spencer."

"Tala's in love," Ian teased. Tala glared at him.

"I am _not_ in love," Tala spat. "I just met the girl-"

"And yet you already want to go home with me," Tala turned around swiftly. His eyes longing and they settled on her form. She was smirking slightly, a drink in her hand. Tala could tell immediately that it wasn't Russian Vodka.

"What are you drinking there?" he asked with no smirk, just curous. He had missed- no he hadn't missed _her_. There was something similar about the way she was treating him that he missed…what was it? It wasn't love…he had known the girl for what, a half hour- an hour and a half at most? Lust then? Yes and no, Tala knew he lusted after the girl- hell he wanted to go home with her! But that wasn't all…so what was his problem?

"Harrogate Nights," she said.

"Never tried it," he said. "Any good?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "Still has Vodka in it." The corner of Tala's mouth twitched into a smile.

"So business?" he asked casually.

"You could say that," she shrugged. "You gonna introduce me to your friends or are once again-"

"I get it, I get it. You think I'm vain," he rolled his eyes. The corner of her lip twitched up.

"I don't _think_, I _know_," she said. 'Why am I entertaining him- entertaining myself? I shouldn't even be letting him near _this_ me in the first place…'

"Spencer, Ian, the one woman in the world who can get away with calling me vain," Tala said. "Kai!" he said, realizing whom she reminded him of.

"What?" she asked.

"No not you, I just forgot to call Kai- Kai Hiwatari. I'm gonna go do that," Tala said, putting his hand in his pocket for his cell phone.

'Crap!' Kai thought. 'Shit, I just _had_ to tell him I was gonna pull an all nighter, didn't I?!' but once again, she kept her calm outer façade despite her inner thoughts.

"Dance with me," she said.

"What?" Tala said, stopping as he was about to walk away into a more quiet section of the club.

"You heard me," she said coyly. "Dance with me." She hadn't even moved to touch him- to stop him from leaving but he felt like he couldn't move anywhere but closer to her. He followed her wordlessly onto the dance floor. She almost sighed in relief. Almost. That had been to close. Way to close.

"So you ever come here before? I've never seen you," she said. 'Wait, wasn't Rei here? And where is Bryan?'

"First time," Tala said. "Not a bad place you got here…you seriously own all this?"

"Yep," she said a proud look about her. She was obviously very proud of this place. She glanced around. Mahogany red curtains, black floor tile, lights, black tables, the paintings on the wall of animals she did herself... it had taken her awhile to put the place into business but it had paid off. She loved this place. It was all hers and she had created it from scratch.

"How old are you?" Tala asked

"Eighteen,"

"Oh, what a coincidence, I'm nineteen," he smirked as he once again put his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes with a smirk as she glanced to the right side of the room as she looped her arms around his neck.

But something was amiss- and not just Kai's gender confusion, well not that Tala knew about that part yet...

And both of them knew it.

* * *

"What're you doing here, Rei?" Bryan asked, not turning around. He was sitting under a wooden bridge, a place Kai had introduced him to when he had shown the habit of walking around late at night. Kai had apparently had the bridge remade just for him so that unless someone was looking for him or actually went under there, they wouldn't be able to find him. He had been thankful- still was thankful. This was his sanctuary…

"Looking for you," Rei said. "I know you saw me dancing." Bryan sneered.

"You flatter yourself to much…" he said quietly but Rei heard it anyways.

"Do I?" he challenged. Bryan looked at him with an expression Rei couldn't describe.

"No, I suppose you don't," Bryan said in a monotone that made Rei bristle.

"Don't talk to me like that," Rei snapped. Bryan raised an eyebrow at the tiger.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't deserve to be treated like I'm no one to you, Bryan Kuznetsov," Rei hissed. "You and I both know-" he was pushed against a near by tree. He blinked, out of fear or surprise, he wasn't sure.

"_Aren't_ you 'no one' to me?" Bryan challenged. "I wouldn't hesitate to kill you- we've already witnessed _that_-" His eyes bore into Rei's and then he looked down meaningfully at Rei's body before looking back up at his eyes- "Maybe I gave you too much credit before, Kon. You _do_ flatter yourself too much." Rei stared back at him with unrelenting eyes.

"Maybe I do flatter myself too much," Rei retorted but his voice was barely above a whisper. "But there is something between us." Bryan glared at the tiger but the amber eyed creature would not back down. He didn't even look away from Bryan as he heard a loud tear in his shirt.

"Have you forgotten who gave you these scars?" Bryan demanded. "Have you forgotten what I did to you- how I almost killed you?"

"Scars fade, Bryan," Rei whispered.

"It's been six years since you where twelve, Rei Kon," Bryan said quietly.

"So?" he whispered. "Scars fade."

"These ones don't," Bryan whispered. Rei hesitantly reached to cup Bryan's face, directing his hand to his shirt in order to pull him closer. Bryan allowed himself to be pulled closer; their lips were brought together at first in a smooth caress. But as the kiss began to progress, they were no longer able to hide their passion for each other. They parted reluctantly for oxygen, staring deep into each other's eyes.

Rei finally broke the silence.

"Am I still 'no one' to you?" he asked quietly.

"No, I suppose you're not," Bryan whispered. "Why…"

"Why what?" Rei asked.

"Why do you seem to know exactly what you're doing?" Bryan asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Rei admitted. "I just know what I want and I go for it." Bryan stared curiously at him. He had never seen anything- _anyone_- quite like Rei. The tiger was semi blunt, true to himself, understanding… passionate? He didn't _know_ what passion was…

"Passion…what is it?" Bryan asked.

"What?" Rei asked, surprised.

"Passion…" Bryan repeated. "What is it?"

"It's-" but before he had the chance to answer Bryan, a black blade came out of no where- aimed for them.

* * *

'Something's wrong with my team,' Tala and Kai both thought. They didn't know where the thought had came from- they stared at each other.

"I have to go!" They said at the same time, breaking away from each other. For once their parting was not reluctant; they knew that there was something wrong.

And both knew that they were not going to like the result.

* * *

"Bryan!" Rei cried as he saw the blood dripping down Bryan's arm.

"It's fine, Rei-" Bryan winced.

"No it is not fine, Bryan!" Rei snapped. "You're hurt- you're bleeding! Do you not see the blood?!"

"I see the blood, Rei," Bryan said through gritted teeth, trying to be patient. "But it's just an old wound that reopened when the blade hit me."

"But-"

"Rei, calm down," Bryan snapped. "I can still blade but you need to be alert-" with a grunt, Bryan tackled Rei to the ground, this time barely avoiding a crimson red beyblade.

"Who's there?!" Rei demanded, whipping out Drigger and his launcher as he jumped to his feet. Bryan got to his feet not as fast as Rei but afterwards, slowly and warily. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the area and pulled out Falborg.

"Up there," Bryan frowned. Rei followed Bryan's eyes and when he saw the two figures, his eyes turned into slits.

"Who are you?!" Rei demanded.

* * *

Me: The most... common way to end a chapter... sorry guys, wasn't sure how to commence and I wanted to give you an update.

Rei: Tala still doesn't know Kai's a girl? And what did you do to Bryan?!

Me: Eh heh, what did I do to Bryan?

Bryan:...

Kai: -sighs- please review- even if it is to tell her how much you don't like the most common cliffhanger of all... is that even considered a cliff hanger?

Me: And no, it is not Voltaire and Balkov!

Ian: It will be-

Me: Don't read my notes to the public! -chases him- Okay please revviieeewwww!

Kai: And thanks to everyone who's been reviewing thus far.


	5. Part 1: The False Prototype Bladers

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 5 Title:** The False Prototype Bladers: The First Encounter

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** T, might be changed to M later on

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, might be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and pushed the pretty button! You guys make me really happy with your reviews! I really appreciate it! So please R&R again!**

**Info:** The bladers from the last chapter aren't working for Boris and Voltaire...or are they? Haha, not telling you yet. And I do NOT own them. They are from the show (I'm not sure what season, eh heh) so any guesses?

**

* * *

**

"Spencer, where did Bryan go?" Tala demanded as he skidded to a halt at the table. Spencer looked up surprised.

"He went to his bridge. Why?" Spencer said.

"No time to explain. Leave a tip for the drinks and let's go," Tala said. "Ian, we're going on ahead. Spencer, catch up with us."

"Tala, what's going on?" Ian asked, worried.

"I'm not sure," Tala said. "Start running the second we get out of here."

"Yes sir," Ian said, not even thinking of back talking his captain. Tala rarely ordered them around to such an extent unless they were training. Even during training, he usually let them have free reign to do pretty much whatever they wanted, for example, the street fighter and teenager who pissed off the cops on a daily basis: Bryan. He didn't care what Spencer did- the blonde never got into trouble. Ian… well, do you have a day? Kai… well, Kai only really listened to him during training anyways (and Tala never needed to tell him anything) when it didn't involve someone's personal safety.

* * *

"Tyson, Max, Kenny," Kai said.

"Hey Kai!" Tyson said. "Great place ya got here!"

"Thank you but later Tyson," Kai snapped. "Where's Rei? Is he on the floor?" She looked out onto the floor, not seeing the neko-jin.

"Well, last time I checked he was," Tyson grinned. "You know he can really dance-"

"Is everything alright, Kai?" Max asked, surveying their captain.

"I'm not sure. So he's on the dance floor?" Kai asked, still not looking at them but for Rei.

"Um…" Kenny said.

"What is it Kenny?" Kai asked.

"W-well, I- I um-"

"Spit it out, chief," Tyson said.

"I- I um-"

"What is it?" Kai demanded. "Dammit, Kenny, where is-"

"I saw him run after Bryan, okay?!" Kenny said. "There, I said it!"

"After Bryan?" Kai muttered. She began to thread her way through the crowd, followed closely by Max and Tyson who was followed by Kenny after a shout of "Don't leave me!"

"Kai, what's going on?" Max demanded. "Kai!" He grabbed Kai's arm, effectively stopping her. She glared at him instinctively but then she saw the look on his face and her gaze softened.

"I think that- well, when I was dancing, I had the feeling that my team was in trouble," Kai explained. "And Rei's the only one gone…"

"What about the other Blitzkrieg Boys?" Tyson asked. "They were your team at one time too." Kai winced.

"Tala will take care of them," Kai said. She was about to take off again but this time all three of them held her back.

"Let me go!" Kai demanded, struggling against them. She could easily throw them off if she wanted but she still wanted to know why they were holding onto her like this.

"Wait, Kai! If Rei's in trouble then Bryan might be too!" Max squeaked.

"So? All the more reason to go now!" Kai snapped.

"B-but-!"

"Just spit it out, Kenny!" Tyson groaned. "We can't hold her back forever!"

"If Bryan is in trouble then Tala probably sensed it like you did with Rei!" Kenny said, "Then Tala and the other Blitzkrieg Boys will be there!" That effectively stopped Kai in her tracks.

"So what?" Kai demanded. "They're-"

"Kai, think rationally!" Max said. "We'll take care of them, you go home and change! Then meet us up there!" Kai regarded Max for a minute, not relenting but Max held a firm gaze and argument.

"If they aren't in trouble and the other Blitzkrieg Boys are there, its going to be hell," Max reminded him. "Kai, please…" Kai sighed.

"Dizzy get the directions to the closest bridge. If Rei followed Bryan out then there's a good chance they'll be there," Kai ordered. "I'll meet you over there after I change." She hated leaving them alone but Max held a good point… and who could say no to the blonde?

She helped the remaining Blade Breakers weave through the crowd, pointed them the way and then ran off in the opposite direction.

She thanked Hiro for pointing the spot that the Phoenix Flame now occupied to her when they were walking together. The older Granger still didn't know that she was a girl and he still got on her nerves but the Blade Breaker's training schedule did need to be discussed. It was close to the dojo and in a very convenient spot of town. It was populated enough for business and it wasn't a place that was in to bad a neighborhood… not that Kai couldn't handle gangsters but still, it did help business.

"Ally up!" Kai grunted, grabbing a low street lamp with ease and swinging up onto it. Once she was settled onto it, she immediately launched herself off of it and onto the rooftops.

* * *

"Would you wait up, Tala?!" Ian shouted.

"C'mon, slow one!" Tala snapped. "Keep up!"

He heard Ian groan and smirked. Ian was obviously quite a distance behind him, perhaps about fifteen to thirty seconds, but he wouldn't have any trouble keeping Tala in sight.

"I am not slow!" Ian protested.

"Yeah, and I'm in love with Kai Hiwatari!" Tala said.

"Boy, say what?" Ian muttered with a smirk. 'Wonder when he found out?'

* * *

_Three months ago_

_Ian walked into the house they currently occupied. He had originally gone with Tala and Spencer to shop but Tala remembered at last minute how short Bryan's fuse had been lately so he sent Ian home for precautions._

"_Who the hell are you?!" he heard as he closed the door._

"_Bryan, wait-!"_

'_Isn't that Kai?' Ian thought. "Is Bryan going delirious?" he wondered out loud before going upstairs. The door was open and his jaw dropped as he peered around the corner and into Kai's room. He could make out Kai's form barely behind Bryan. "His" hair was down, wearing baggy black pants and "he" was using a towel to cover "his" chest._

"_Bryan, I swear to you, it is me," Kai said._

'_Well obviously… the voices are the same,' Ian thought. _

"_What the hell? You are NOT a girl," Bryan said._

'_Girl?' Ian thought. 'Did I miss something?'_

"_Bryan-"_

"_Dammit Kai! We've known you forever! Why the hell haven't you told us- any of us?! Have you at least told Tala?!"_

"_Bryan, calm down!" Ian ducked across the hall as Bryan stormed by, Kai following closely and then he saw what Bryan was talking about. Even though a towel was wrapped loosely around her chest, he could still make out the parts that Kai shouldn't have._

'_Kai…has breasts… Kai is…a girl,' Ian thought. 'Wow…'_

_Present Time_

"Ian, hurry up!" Tala shouted. "You're slowing down!"

"Hurrying, captain!" Ian shouted back and then he sweat dropped. 'So he _doesn't_ know?'

* * *

"_Up there," Bryan frowned. Rei followed Bryan's eyes and when he saw the two figures, his eyes turned into slits._

"_Who are you?!" Rei demanded._

"Wouldn't you like to know?" a female voice sneered. "Should we tell them, Oz?"

"You just told them my name, Mar… and quit calling me Oz. It's not even my proper name,"

"Well you're the one who said we should go with codenames!"

"So they wouldn't-"

"Hey, we're down here, you know!" Bryan snapped. The bickering pair looked down.

"Great they're wearing masks," Rei groaned. The girl with blue hair looked straight at him and then at Bryan.

"I heard you calling that a beyblade. Sorry to disappoint you, but that's a beyblade prototype!" she said. "And it's what your competition is going to use in your upcoming competition?"

"And you're that competition?" Bryan demanded. This time Oz answered.

"Yes and no," he spoke up. "We are your competition but the people we're talking about use methods that are far worse then the methods we are using right now!"

"If you can't stand up to this, then your teams don't deserve to be in the competition!" Mar pitched in.

"Who are you to decide whether we should be in the competition or not?!" Rei demanded. The boy regarded him carefully.

"We're not the ones deciding, Rei Kon! You are! The real Prototype bladers are more powerful then this!" he declared. "These prototypes are not our blades. In fact, they're not even close to them! These are trained to aim for the bey_blader_ and not the bey_blade_!"

"Why are you telling us this?" Bryan asked, standing up.

"Well we wouldn't want you to get out of the competition if you face them first!" Mar said. "And don't worry, you will be facing them in a beybattle extremely soon!"

"But there's not blading before the tournament!" Rei protested.

"True, but they do not care!" Oz said. "They will seek every team out and try to destroy their blades to put them at a disadvantage."

"And what about you two?" Rei challenged. "Aren't you doing the same thing?" The two were quiet before Mir spoke up.

"We only want to help you, Rei," she said.

'I know these voices…' Rei thought but he barely had time to process the thought as the black prototype came flying back at him.

"Use Driger!" Oz ordered. "Show us you're ready to defeat and the Prototype Bladers!"

"Rei, they're goading us," Bryan hissed. "We can still get out of here…"

"Well they're goading is working pretty damn well," Rei hissed. "Go, Driger!"

Kai, now having changed into her boy clothes and her hairstyle, ran to the bridge. She saw the white tiger rise up into the sky.

"Rei, I'm almost there," she muttered. "Be safe until I get there… Just hang on,"

"Dammit!" Bryan cursed as Falborg just barely blocked its blader from a direct hit of the prototype blade. He hadn't been paying attention to himself- he had been paying attention to Rei and his beybattle.

"Bryan, duck!" Tala shouted. "Go, Wolburg!" Bryan followed his command out of reflex as the blade whipped over his head.

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think, captain?" Bryan shouted as he ordered Falborg to close in to help his captain double team the prototype beyblade.

"What is that, Bryan?!" Tala demanded.

"Some kind of prototype!" Rei answered instead.

"Hey, the kitty's here!"

"I am not a kitty!" Rei snapped. "Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!" The white beyblade collided with the red prototype, knocking it into a tree and creating a deep crater almost halfway through the thick tree trunk.

"Oh, kitty's mad," Ian snickered. He then regarded the battle for a moment. He knew he would probably hinder Tala and Bryan- two's company but three's a crowd and Rei seemed to have his battle under control…

Well, until the red blade began spinning again, tearing out of the tree from the other end and narrowly coming out from under the tree just before it hit the ground.

"Well, here I go!" Ian said. "Let's go, Wyborg!" he pulled the ripcord, letting the purple beyblade loose, and had the strangest urge to laugh like a maniac.

Oh these idiots won't know what hit them.

"Rei!" Tyson shouted.

"Tyson!" Rei said. "Don't get in on this, Tyson! Stay out of it!"

"But Rei!" Max was going to protest as the red prototype spun furiously to meet Rei's damaged beyblade in a match but then a purple beyblade intercepted the attack, sending the red beyblade into the tree past its owners. Too close for comfort.

"Need some help, kitty cat?" Ian asked with a smirk.

Oh yeah, no clue at all.

* * *

Me: So, any bets on who the Prototype Bladers are? And as of right now, it is NOT Voltaire and Boris...that would be painfully obvious and so old fashioned!

Bryan: How long do you plan to draw that beybattle out?

Me: Uh, not sure...

Max -gives puppy dog eyes-: Please review!


	6. Part 2: FPB One Down, How Many Left?

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 6 Title: **The False Prototype Bladers: One Down, How Many Left?

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** T, might be changed to M later on

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, might be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, reading and pushing the pretty button! You guys make me really happy with your reviews! I really appreciate it! So please R&R again!**

**Thanks:** FluorescentBlackNightmare, she/he is an eagle eye reviewer! She caught my Wolborg Wolburg mistake! Thanks so much!

* * *

"_Need some help, kitty cat?" Ian asked with a smirk._

"Ian!" Rei said, surprised but there was gratitude in his voice. "C'mon, let's get these guys!"

"Geez, no need to get all mushy on me!" Ian groaned. "I do one nice thing-"

"Ian!" Tala interrupted. "Stay focused!"

"Same to you, captain!" Ian snapped. "Hey kitty cat-"

"It's Rei!"

"Fine, Rei. Call Driger back!" Ian said.

"What?!"

"He's right Rei," the deep monotone voice said. "You should know when to call back Driger."

"Kai!" Rei said. "Alright..." he begrudgingly called back his beyblade.

"No one and I mean no one…" Kai said through gritted teeth, "Messes with my team! Dranzer! Let it rip!" She pulled the rip cord with more power then she knew she possessed and she almost cried out in pain but bit her lip. She forced herself to stop biting her lip when Tala laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and froze momentarily. Tala was obviously not happy about her bleeding lip. She relented when he pushed her slightly behind him. Kai knew what it was like to be protective of her own team… she wouldn't deny Tala the right to take care of his team. Even though she was technically captain of the Blade Breakers, she knew Tala still considered her apart of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"The launcher broke!" Kenny shouted.

"Bryan, back up Ian- Kai's with me!" Tala ordered.

"But Tala-" Bryan protested.

"No buts Bryan! Kai and I are a better tag team then he and Ian and you and me," Tala said. "Where's Spencer?"

"I'm here, Tala," the tall blonde said.

"Took you long enough!" Tala snapped. "Bryan, switch out with Spencer and get the Blade Breakers out of here!"

"Tala, we can help!" Tyson said.

"Get out of here, Tyson!" Kai said. "You need to help Rei and Bryan!"

"But your launcher's broken!" Tyson protested.

"I've got his back!" Tala said. "Kai…"

"I've got you," she said.

"Falborg!" Bryan called his blade back. "Watch Ian." He told Spencer as he gathered the Blade Breakers.

"Can't we stay?" Max begged. "Kai-"

"Kai will be fine. You should know better then anyone else that she can take care of herself," Bryan said under his breath. "At this point, we'd be nothing more then a burden. Kai and Tala have been blading together longer then the rest of us have known each other. They can take care of themselves and the rest of us whom they do not need to concentrate on." Bryan turned his gaze to Rei. Rei would know how to convince the Blade Breakers.

"He's right you guys," Rei sighed.

"Right?!" Tyson said. "It's better to leave our teammates-"

"In this situation, it is," Rei said. "You know how well you and Kai blade together. You do horrible. Look at Kai and Tala. They're not even speaking and they're in perfect sync." Tyson and Max reluctantly looked at the battle and admitted it was true. Kai charged one of the prototype blades with Dranzer and without needing to be asked, Tala had Wolburg back Dranzer up, intercepting the blow as Dranzer attempted to go for the kill.

"Alright," Max said. "Let's go. We need to warn Mr. Dickenson and my mom about these guys."

"Those rules need to be changed," Rei said. "Now let's go!"

"I've got to hand it to you, Kai," Tala said. "That team of yours is really stubborn."

"Right now, Tala, this _is_ my team," Kai said through gritted teeth as Dranzer took a hit. "They're going to be fine. I- _we_ need to focus on who's with us right now."

"You think I don't know that?" Tala snarled as he tackled Kai to the ground to avoid the prototype beyblade that had been inches away from hitting her. Kai felt the heat rush to her face when she saw him on top of her, "Instead of concentrating on whether our team is safe, let's concentrate on ourselves first-" Tala was cut off as Kai summoned her strength and pushed the heavier of the two over so that she was on top and then rolled them over (with Tala's help) several more spaces as the red prototype made a beeline for them.

"I think we'd better end this-" Tala said as he shielded Kai from the red prototype. He grunted in pain as he felt the bottom of it spin across his back.

"Tala!" Kai said.

"I'm fine, you know that," Tala winced with a forced smirk. "Being with the Blade Breakers has made you soft."

"Tala-"

"I don't think they can control those things, Kai," Tala said. "Ozzie said that the prototypes were designed to attack the beyblader and not the beyblade. They haven't ordered them once."

"So we're going to have to take a chance," Kai said, "Tala, move!" Moving on command, more out of habit more then anything else, Tala wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and pulled them out of the way as Wyborg and Seaborg chased after the black prototype.

"Watch it!" Tala shouted. Kai clung uneasily onto his arms as Tala had somehow managed to land on his feet. She was severely off balance, held up only by Tala, and getting more and more nervous by the second as she realized that Tala's hands were just under where her breasts were. Oh thank god Max had told her to change.

"Sorry, cap'n, Kai!" Ian apologized. "C'mon, Wyborg!"

"My apologies!" Spencer shouted as he commanded Seaborg to back up the purple beyblade.

"You realize that we're practically leaving our beyblades and rolling around on the floor whereas they're actually making an effort?" Kai asked as she stood up straight with Tala's help, using her hands to dust the dust off of her.

"I do… we really should show those two who the real power houses of the Blitzkrieg Boys are," Tala said.

"Ready?" Kai asked.

"You know the answer to that," Kai glared at the smug red head. "Wait…"

"What?"

"We've never done a super attack together before,"

"Too late to care about that now," Tala shrugged, ignoring the pain that shot through his back. "Wolborg! Nova Rog!"

"Dranzer! Blazing Gigs!"

"Remember, Kai Hiwatari!" Tala said as he raised his arm to shield himself, "No matter how long I have to wait for you to arrive for the final battle, you _are_ a member of the Blitzkrieg Boys, no matter what _anyone_ says!(1)" As the two super attacks collided with the red prototype, a shriek- that didn't belong to the two Blitzkriegs- was let out.

"Kai!"

"Tala!" Ian and Spencer cried out simultaneously. Oz was holding an unconscious Mar. The red prototype had cracked into bits, Dranzer was barely spinning, Wolborg had stopped spinning moments after Tala had lost consciousness, and the black one still in shape as it whizzed back to Oz's open hand. Ian didn't miss the wince as the prototype collided harshly with Oz's hand.

"Very well done, Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai! But this isn't over and I'm not the only one left!" Oz said. "And this isn't going to be a tag team tournament and Kai and Tala aren't going to be on the same team!" With that announcement, he left with Mar in his arms. Spencer rushed to the aid of the unconscious Tala and Ian rushed next to Kai.

"You okay?" Ian asked.

"Dr-Dran-"

"Alright," Ian said. "Don't move." He went to go collect Dranzer and Wolborg and then his eyes fell on the shattered red prototype. The snake gathered the pieced and put it in his pocket.

"Dr-"

"She's right here, Kai," Ian said soothingly, putting the beyblade in the injured blader's hand.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Kai, can you walk? We need to get you to a-" Spencer stopped himself in mid sentence as Kai forced her way up.

"I'll just have Rei check up on me," Kai said. "Call me… when he wakes up."

"But Kai," Spencer said "you're in no-"

"You couldn't stop me," Kai said. "I'll be fine. I'll find a payphone and have Bryan come get me…"

"But…" Spencer said.

"I'll go with him," Ian said. "We'll be fine. Get going with Tala."

"Watch his back," Kai said immediately, looking suspiciously at the youngest Blitzkrieg Boy. "The prototype cut it earlier…"

"Alright…can you help get him onto my back before you go?" Spencer asked.

* * *

"We should rest here," Ian said when they reached a bench. "You're exhausted and can barely stand. I'll go buy some water for you."

"Hold it," Kai said as Ian was about to go into the convenience store.

"Yeah, Kai?" Ian asked.

"You know something," she said. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Ian shrugged. "Can't I help you out from time to time?" Kai's eyes narrowed.

"I love you like a little brother, Ian," Kai said through gritted teeth. "And one of the main reasons is because you annoy me like one... and little brothers don't do anything for their older siblings without a price." Ian was quiet for a moment.

"You don't have any siblings," Ian reminded her. "How would you know?"

"It's easy to guess," Kai said. "So? Spill." Ian was quiet again.

"You said you love me like a little brother," Ian began. "Have you ever heard Spencer, Tala, or Bryan say that? Second, instead of using older 'brothers,' like you should use casually in this situation, you said 'siblings',"

"What's your point?" Kai asked.

"This evidence and the fact I saw you and Bryan when he found out your true gender..." Ian said, "points to the fact that you're a girl." He braced himself for a lecture about "eavesdropping" or "why didn't you tell me you knew?" but nothing came. Instead Kai sighed and sat down on the bench, running a hand through her hair.

"I should have known you knew," she said, shaking her head. "I forget how observant you are sometimes... Did you...?"

"I suspected something was different about you before," Ian confirmed. "And you're not obvious. I was completely fooled with only slight suspicions after I went through your stuff-"

"You. Went. Through. My. Stuff?" she demanded with a glare that even Tala would have a hard time keeping a steady gaze with.

"Er- water! Yes, water! I was going to get you water!" Ian said, scurrying off into the store. Kai sighed and shook her head.

Thank god for loose floor boards, huh?

* * *

Ian paid for the water, not really paying attention to the cashier person as he received the change. The shattered prototype in his pocket made him shiver.

That could have been Dranzer or Wolborg...but thankfully the blades themselves were able to be rebuilt.

Or worse, Kai or Tala, who were irreplacable if killed.

And one thing was left to linger on Ian's mind,_ "But this isn't over and I'm not the only one left!"_

* * *

Me: Yay! Chapter six! Thanks everyone who has been reviewing and keeping up with this story! I plan to have Tala find out Kai's a girl... soon... and if anyone reads the manga, (1) was inspired from book 14, but it is not a direct quote.

Ian: Minimum two chapters, maximum four or five (most likely four for the maximum)

Me: Quit stealing my notes, Ian!

Rei: There was no action between me and Bryan... -pouts and folds arms-

Me: Next chapter, Rei! Next chapter!

Rei: Fine...

Kai: What did you do to Tala?

Me: He's fine, you'll see!

Tala: Please review. We like reading your reviews.


	7. Sleep Well Because They’re All Alright

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 7 Title:** Sleep Well Because They're All Alright

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** T, will be changed to M later on

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and pushed the button! You guys make me really happy with your reviews! I really appreciate it! So please R&R again!**

Me: This is more of a set up chapter then anything else. Don't worry, Tala finding out is coming soon! And I'm already working on the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

"Rei?" Bryan asked, leaning against the door frame that led to the outside of the dojo. "What are you still doing up? It's late," Rei turned to look at him for a moment, blushed, and sighed, looking back out at the entrance. Bryan was without a shirt on, he was just wearing the bandages that Rei used to dress his rooms.

"I could ask the same of you," Rei said.

"The other two are asleep,"

"You checked up on them?" Rei asked curiously, looking at the stoic blader. Bryan was quiet for a moment.

"Kai cares about them…and you," Bryan said. "I care about Kai."

"How'd you get them to sleep?" Rei asked. "Kai would love to know that."

"I told them that Kai was at a hotel with the others and they were fine," Bryan shrugged. "They asked if they could speak to her but I told them that she said to get some sleep and she'd see them tomorrow."

"So lying…" Rei mused. Bryan sighed and sat down next to Rei.

"What happened earlier…"

"I don't regret it," Rei said immediately. Bryan looked at the white tiger blader, slightly stunned before he smirked.

"Good, because I didn't either," he said. Rei blushed and looked at the falcon blader in surprise before Bryan leaned in to kiss him. Rei kissed him back eagerly and when they parted he had a sentence formed for the falcon blader.

"That, Bryan, is passion," he said. Bryan raised an eyebrow at Rei and then his smirk grew.

"Show me more," he said and Rei gladly obliged.

* * *

"Hello?" Kai asked, instantly picking up her cell phone the same time Ian opened the door to the bathroom and walked out.

"He's doing alright. The prototype just opened some old wounds and the super attack took a lot of his energy and he passed out," Spencer said. "He's getting stitches, they want him to stay overnight since they fear he might reopen them."

"They or you, Spencer?" Kai asked, mouthing 'He's fine' to Ian who nodded in response.

"Mostly me but one of the doctor's children was a beyblade fan. She said Tala would try and train right away when morning would come,"

"She?" Kai asked.

"Six year old,"

"Ah," Kai chuckled, "Is Tala playing 'big brother'?"

"As best as he can," Spencer said. "Are you going to stay with us at the hotel for the duration of the trip or…?"

"I think I'll spend some time with the Blade Breakers," Kai said. "They need to train." 'And I can leave my female stuff there,' she thought.

"Well at least stay at the hotel until the morning…" Spencer said. "You're the only one who can really command him around when you're gone."

"That's nice to know… I think," Kai said. "I was planning to anyways. Ian doesn't get to stay here by himself."

"Hey!" Ian protested.

"That's true. I'm coming back to the hotel now. Don't wait up for me and have Ian in bed when I get back,"

"Alright. Won't be a problem," Kai said. "See you when you get back."

"Bye,"

"Bye," she said, hanging up the phone. "I expect you in bed by the time I get out of the shower, squirt."

"I'm sixteen!"

"Growing boys need there sleep. Besides, it's twelve-thirty," Kai frowned. "Tala doesn't let you stay up this late and Spencer specifically said to have you in bed by the time he got back."

"Fine… Night Kai,"

"Night Ian," she said. She groaned as she got up, her muscles sore from the battle and rolling on the ground with Tala. Pushing that guy over was no easy task! She turned on the shower and discarded her clothing, stepping into the hot spray.

Spencer walked in to see Kai sleeping on the couch, a book on her chest. He sighed and shook his head.

"I knew I should have said both of them," Spencer muttered. He opened the door to what would be her and Tala's room and then went to pick up Kai, putting the book on the coffee table. He gently laid Kai onto a bed.

"Good night," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Spence?" Ian yawned.

"What are you still doing up?" Spencer asked.

"I heard you come in," Ian said. "So you know too?"

"That Kai is a girl?" Spencer asked. "Yes, I knew it after a few weeks of being in the abbey… Let's talk in our room. I don't want to wake her." Ian nodded sleepily and led the way out there. I don't want to wake her."

"You know she likes Tala, right?" Ian asked.

"And Tala likes her," Spencer said. "Call it fatherly affection…"

"How would you know what that is?" Ian asked.

"The only reason I was put into the abbey was because my father was killed by Boris," Spencer said.

"Sorry," Ian said quietly.

"It's not your fault," Spencer said. "Go to bed now…and we probably shouldn't tell her I know."

"Probably not," Ian agreed. "Do you always do that?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss-"

"Well, I used to... Tala and Bryan have grown too old for it. You four would be hell to father…but it's a hell I don't mind taking," Spencer said with a small smile. Ian smiled slightly. It made sense. At the abbey, Spencer always seemed older then he actually was.

"Okay…goodnight Spencer," Ian said, "Tuck me in?" Spencer smiled and obliged. There were no other teenagers he would rather take care of.

* * *

"So one time Kai-" Rei paused to yawn and Bryan stood up.

"That's it, its bed time," Bryan said.

"But-"

"Would Kai let you stay up this late?" Bryan asked sternly.

"No," Rei pouted. "But I don't want to sleep. I want to talk to you!" Bryan felt like rolling his eyes.

"Rei, you need your sleep," Bryan said.

"But-"

"Rei?" a sleepy voice asked.

"Max? What are you still doing up?" Rei asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Max," Rei said, standing up. He gave a stern look at Bryan that said, "Stay" and followed Max. "What is it? Did you have a bad nightmare?" Max looked out the door carefully to make sure Bryan wasn't watching them.

"Are you comfortable with him, Rei?" Max asked. "I mean, he did put you in the hospital!" Rei was quiet for a moment, thinking of his feelings for the falcon blader.

"I'm perfectly comfortable with him, Max," Rei said. "He didn't mean to do what he did."

"How do you know?" Max asked. "I mean, he could be using that cyborg-"

"Max," Rei said sternly. "I was skeptical too, at first but then Kai showed me a program- well, Kai and Kenny did. That was no excuse. Tala even came and told me himself that Bryan regretted it. Bryan was watching over me too."

"'Watching over you'?" Max frowned. "How'd he do that? Mariah was with you pretty much the whole time, wasn't she?"

"Well…" Rei grinned sheepishly. "Not exactly."

* * *

_**Six years ago**_

"_Are you sure I should be in the room when he comes to, Kai?" Tala asked quietly._

"_Yes, he knows that you're harmless…well, for the most part," Kai said._

"_How'd you convince the pink fur ball to get out of here with me coming in here?" Tala asked._

"_I told her that I'd take over watching him," Kai said. "Why, she say something to you?"_

"_Yeah," Tala said in a faraway voice._

"_And she left just like that," Tala scoffed._

"_How's that scar?"_

"_Scar?" Kai repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Which one?"_

"_The one running down your back," Tala said with no hint of a joke in his voice._

"_Oh, that one," Kai muttered. "It's not going to heal anytime soon."_

"_Is it ever?" Tala asked._

"_Probably not," Kai winced, thinking of the memories the scar brought to the surface._

"_What scar?"_

"_Rei?" Kai asked immediately, rushing to the golden eyed boy's bedside. "Are you alright?" Rei looked at Kai and then at Tala._

"_What scar?" he repeated hoarsely._

"_It's a scar I got from the abbey Rei, don't worry about it," Kai said in a monotone. "Are you okay with Tala being here?"_

"_Well with you here, I doubt he's here to kill me," Rei said with a smile. Tala felt the corner of his lip tugging upwards._

"_Bryan didn't mean too, you know," Tala said._

"_I know," Rei said._

"_You do?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow. He exchanged nervous glances with Kai._

"_He told me," Rei said._

"_You saw him?" Tala asked._

"_Yes," Rei said._

"_And he didn't hurt you?" Kai asked._

"_He only touched me to help me sit up when I asked," Rei shrugged. "Ow…"_

"_Careful…" Tala said as Kai helped the boy into a better position. He sat down on the chair, picking up a book that had been left there, no doubt by Mariah._

* * *

_**-Flashback**_

_Tala hesitated to open the door. His hand was inches away from the door knob so why couldn't he just open it? It suddenly opened and Mariah looked up at him, surprised._

"_What're you doing here?" she asked coldly._

"_Kai needed me for an explanation,"_

"_I'm not-"_

"_And how are you going to stop me, little girl?" Tala asked coldly. Mariah hissed._

"_I've been taking marital arts since I was-"_

"_Well guess what? So have I," Tala said. "I'm not going to hurt him. I wouldn't even try with or without Kai there."_

"_But Bryan…" she said._

"_Bryan didn't mean too and he will not act like that again as long as we keep Boris and Voltaire away from us," Tala snapped. Mariah looked at the floor._

"_You're sure about that?" she asked, looking back up at Tala.._

"_I'm positive,"_

"_He wouldn't act like that on his own?"_

"_Never,"_

"_How do you know I can trust you?" she asked._

"_Kai trusts me," Tala said. "And you obviously trusted him enough to leave him alone with your precious Rei."_

"_Oh…" she said._

"_What?" Tala asked and she looked at him in surprise. "There something to this little 'Rei's the love of my life story' that I'm missing?"_

"_I'm not in love with Rei- well not like that, I mean, he's like my little brother…Sure I liked him like that at first, I mean, c'mon, what girl wouldn't?" she asked. Tala knew the question was rhetorical so he didn't bother to answer._

"_So then what's the play for?" Tala asked. "I won't tell anyone. It's his business." She looked at him carefully for a moment before sighing._

"_He's gay," she whispered. _

"_Ah," Tala said. "And you're old town elders don't like boys being gay…or anything of that sort…" _

"_You're not bothered by it?" Mariah asked._

"_Well Bryan and Spencer are gay too," Tala shrugged. "We think Ian might be but we're not sure…you really care about that boy, don't you?"_

"_I do," she nodded. "You're not…?"_

"_Gotta give the fan girls something to work with," Tala smirked. "Go get some sleep, little minx. Rei will be fine, I will promise you that."_

_**End Flashback**_

_Tala sighed and placed the book down. What a burden that girl must carry… not even being able to seek out her own love because she was too busy protecting someone else's preferences. He shook his head and sighed again, closing his eyes as he listened to Kai talk and he deftly heard Kenny come in, squeaking when he saw Tala._

_**Present Time**_

* * *

"Okay then, Rei," Max smiled. "If you trust him."

"Go back to bed Maxie," Rei smiled back. "I'll be in myself in a little bit."

"I'm guessing that was about me?" Bryan asked casually as he walked into the room when Max had left.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Rei frowned.

"No, it was obvious. I saw him check to see if I was listening," Bryan said.

"He was just…"

"Worried," Bryan said. "Don't look at me like that. I've known you and your team for six on and off years. Kai also filled us in after the tournament." Rei nodded.

"I don't want to sleep," Rei said stubbornly when Bryan opened his mouth to speak.

"Why not?"

"You'll leave,"

"Why don't you just ask me to stay?"

"You'll leave before I wake up,"

"Why don't you ask me to stay until after you wake up?"

"You'll leave the minute I wake up," Rei said. Bryan raised an eyebrow. So the kitty cat had him all figured out…

"You can stay with us, you know," Bryan said.

"With the Blitzkrieg Boys?" Rei asked.

"Yes," Bryan said. "Kai would like it."

"Okay…" Rei said. "But…"

"We'll worry about that in the morning," Bryan said.

"'We'll'?" Rei repeated.

"You don't really expect me to go throughout the city at this time of night and break into a hotel that's closed already do you?" Bryan asked with a raised eyebrow. "Too much effort at this time of night." Rei nodded deftly, taking Bryan's hand and leading him into his room. Once on the bed, he cuddled into the falcon, purring in content as Bryan ran his fingers through his hair.

Bryan smiled fondly as he wrapped his arms tighter around the tiger. There was something about this tiger that made him not want to let go.

And he wouldn't.

* * *

Me: Okay, that was more of a set up chapter then anything else!

Kai: Why?

Me: Cause I needed to let the reviewers know they're all alright!

Kai: -sweatdrop- please Review.


	8. Time To Unwind

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 8 Title: **Time To Unwind

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** T, **will be changed to M next chapter**

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and a future Ke**vin**/Ian, NOT Ke**nny**/Ian.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and played the jazz/whatever music you like! You guys make me really happy with your reviews! I really appreciate it! Please R&R again! You guys are so awesome!**

* * *

"Hey, did anyone see Chief leave?" Tyson asked, yawning. Rei looked out of the kitchen.

"I did. He said he was going home because he had some things to take care of," Rei said. "He said he'd probably be back soon." Tyson nodded drowsily and Rei looked at him curiously. Bryan shared a questioning look with Rei.

"He hasn't asked for breakfast," Rei whispered.

"I'm back," Kai said.

"Hey Kai," Rei said. "Have you ate?"

"No, I haven't," Kai said. "I just grabbed a cup of coffee along the way…Thanks." She said when Rei gave her another cup of coffee and put her plate at the table.

"Oh, breakfast is ready? I want some! It smells great Rei!" Tyson grinned.

"Hey, where's Max?" Kai asked as Rei handed Tyson a plate and then Bryan.

"He was still in bed when I got up," Tyson said.

"Whoa, Tyson got up before Max?" Kai snorted. "There's something wrong with that picture. I'll go check on him."

"No, Kai," Bryan said. "Let me do it." Kai looked at Bryan curiously as the older laid his plate down and went to go check on Max.

"Did something happen?" Kai asked Rei quietly.

"We never reassured Max about Bryan…"

"But he seemed fine when I came back and Bryan was there soon after," Kai frowned.

"He didn't say anything after saying hi to you, Kai," Rei said. "You know how Max is…he cares."

"Too much sometimes," Kai sighed. "But it's what makes him our Maxie..."

"Aw, you're getting sentimental on us, Kai!" Tyson grinned. An angry red flew to color Kai's cheeks and she threw a spatula at him.

"You don't even know what the word means, Tyson!" she hissed. She stiffened and leaned against the counter.

"You okay, Kai?" Rei asked in concern. "Is it that time…?" He had spent time with Mariah and knew certain things about girl's time of month.

"Almost- another week," she winced, walking to the table and sitting down. "But it's actually from that battle last night. I got bruised pretty bad." 'From that super attack,' she thought.

"Are you-?"

"I'm fine," she said. "It'll heal in a couple of hours. I'm a fast healer. Had to be." Rei didn't need to ask to know that she was talking about the abbey.

"I'm gonna go out and fetch Kenny now!" Tyson announced.

"You're finished already?" Rei asked.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kai muttered as Tyson practically ran out the door while shouting, "Thanks, Rei!"

"You want hot chocolate instead?" Rei asked and Kai looked at Rei pleadingly.

"Please?" she asked.

"Still want the coffee?"

"Yes…"

"One cup of hot chocolate coming up," Rei sighed with a shake of his head. Women. Who knew what they were thinking? (A/N: Oh, oh, the female species- they know what they're thinking! I'm one of them!)

* * *

"Max?" Bryan asked, knocking on the door. "You awake?"

* * *

So here's what really happened to Kenny.

Earlier in the morning…

"Hey, Kenny! Wake up!"

"What…Ian?" Kenny murmured sleepily.

"C'mon, wake up!" Ian persisted. "I gotta talk to you!"

"What time is it?" Kenny groaned, looking at the alarm clock.

"Not important, now come on!" Ian said.

"What is it, Ian?" Kenny asked. He was too sleepy to be scared and stuttering.

"I need you to examine this," Ian took the shattered prototype beyblade out and Kenny was up at once.

"Why do you need me to examine a beyblade?" Kenny frowned. "You're perfectly capable of doing that yourself."

"It's not just a beyblade, Chief. That's what they call you, isn't it? Chief? This is the prototype that attacked Bryan and Rei last night," Ian said.

Ian groaned again and sat up. "Give me a few minutes… I'll be with you in a second…"

'Huh, so the cure to his coward is sleepiness…who would've thought?' Ian thought dully. 'I wonder if Kevin's in Tokyo yet?'

* * *

"Tyson!"

"Uh, h-hey, Hilary!" Tyson said nervously. "What's up? It's not school-"

"Not school, Tyson. Masaru here wanted to invite the Blade Breakers to his house party," Hilary fumed.

"'Party'?" Tyson repeated. "Well…"

"Just say yes-"

"Sheesh, Hilary, I was going too!" Tyson winced. "Kai looks like- _he_ could use the break. So what kind of party is it?" He tripped over "he," almost revealing Kai's secret.

'That would've been bad,' Tyson sweat dropped.

"Dancing, beer… the like," Masaru shrugged. 'And Hilary's going?' Tyson thought to himself.

"Hey, is it alright if I invite some of the other beyblade teams?" he asked.

"Th-that'd be awesome!" Masaru said.

"Alright, great!" Tyson said. "I'll see you then!" He was about to run off.

"Tyson, wait!" Hilary and Masaru shouted.

"Yeah?" he asked. "What is it?"

"You don't even know when it is!" Hilary shouted.

"Oh right…" he said with a sheepish grin. "So when is it?"

"It's tonight at seven," Masaru sweat dropped. "At my house…"

"Tonight? Okay, got it, thanks!" Tyson grinned. "Bye guys!"

"Does…he know where my house is?" Masaru asked.

"I'll pick them up," Hilary sighed. "Someone needs to look after that boy…"

* * *

"What is it, Bryan?" Max asked, trying to look cheerful but was failing miserably. Bryan sighed.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy-go-lucky around me when you aren't, Max," Bryan said. "Let's talk."

"About what?"

"What you think of me…and Rei," Bryan said.

"I'm not homophobic-" Max protested.

"That's not what I meant," Bryan said. "I mean of all people who Rei should want to be with, it's _me_."

"I…" Max said. "Well…"

"Just tell me what you think," Bryan said. "I've got a pretty good idea of what you're going to say." Max sat up straight.

"You hurt him so bad! You put him in the hospital!" Max choked. "And he won't go swimming anymore unless he's with Kai!" Bryan raised an eyebrow. Kai didn't swim…

"Kai doesn't swim because of _her gender_," Bryan said.

"Kai still goes with us. Before we knew that she was a girl, she'd just sit on the beach or stay at the beach house. If we went to a pool, she'd stay in the hotel or watch us from a chair. Rei just stayed with her. When we did find out that she was a girl, she got Rei to come swimming again," Max said. "He still has those bruises, Bryan- from _six _years ago!"

"I know…" Bryan said. 'So they know about her scar… well, the big one at least- have the other ones faded?' he thought. 'Doubtful.'

"You _know_?" Max repeated. "But how could-?"

"When he followed me out to the park to tell me that he wanted me… I ripped his shirt to remind him of what I did," Bryan said.

"And it didn't work so well," Max sighed.

"No, it didn't," Bryan said. "I did not mean to put Rei in the hospital, Max. Voltaire managed to enhance my more violent feelings. I was not in fool control of myself or I would never have done that to Rei."

"To Rei… does that mean you would do it to other people?" Max asked.

"Kai was right- you are smarter then you make yourself out to be," Bryan said. "I'm not going to lie to you Max. I have done worse to other people. Can you at least take comfort in the fact that I never wanted too?"

"I'm still not convinced," Max said after a moment's pause.

"I didn't expect you to be," Bryan rolled his eyes. "Just know that what I did to Rei was not my own will. It was Voltaire and Boris's. I plan to make him happy, I'm not sure how but I will because Rei's just that important and more so." Max nodded slowly before smiling brightly.

"Did Rei cook breakfast?" he asked.

* * *

Kai laid on the couch, a book she must have read over fifty times was lying on her chest. She wasn't really paying attention to it and then-

"Kai! I have something to help you unwind!" Tyson shouted. Kai on the inside jumped with fright. Kai on the outside took a moment to register what Tyson said.

"I need unwinding?" she asked dully, pretending to be absorbed in her book and flipped the page.

"Yes, you do!" Tyson said. "The whole point of the time before the tournament is to help us relax! You haven't done that!"

"On the contrary, Tyson, I was very relaxed until you came in shouting," Kai said.

"This guy I know, Masaru, is having a house party,"

"The kind of party that involves beer and dancing?" Rei asked.

"Yep!" Tyson grinned.

"You're underage," Kai said without beating an eyelash.

"C'mon, Kai! It's the perfect way for you to unwind!"

"Going to a teenager party is unwinding?" Kai snorted. "As a known beyblade star? I don't think so."

"Well you do need to relax, Kai," Rei said. "If you go as a girl the no one will be able to tell its you." Kai groaned.

"Do you know how much attention I get from just being a girl without the status as a beyblade star?" Kai deadpanned.

"Well we'll be there so all eyes won't be on you," Tyson said wisely. "After all, I'm the beyblading champion!"

"Hey, Tyson," Rei called after Tyson as he was about to go to his room.

"Yeah? What is it Rei?" Tyson asked.

"Where's Kenny?"

"I forgot Kenny!" Tyson groaned. "I'll be back!" Kai and Rei stared after the teenager, exchanging weird looks.

"I don't know him," Kai said.

"Me neither," Rei said.

* * *

And that was how Kai (and after a quick phone call, the Blitzkrieg Boys, minus Spencer, too) conceded to going to a teenage party- yes the kind that involves drinking and dancing.

* * *

"Kai, what should I wear?" Rei asked. "Red shirt, black shirt, green shirt, or blue shirt?"

"You're asking me?" Kai asked, surprised. Rei hadn't asked her for fashion advice since he found out that "he" was a she.

"Well it's either you or Tyson," he grinned.

"Point taken," Kai said with a roll of her eyes. "You wanna play the eyes or what?"

"Is Bryan going to be there?" Rei asked.

"Yes," Kai said.

"Then hell yeah," Rei said.

"Go with a red sleeveless hoodie and a white sleeveless t-shirt," Kai said, totally disregarding the choices Rei had in his arms. "And the faded blue jeans…"

"Seriously?" Rei asked, surprised.

"Yeah,"

"I don't remember the last time I wore that hoodie,"

"That's because you never have,"

"Alright…what are you going to wear?" Rei asked. "Whoa, not like that! I'm gay, remember?" Kai sighed and pointed to her wardrobe.

"No idea," she shrugged.

"You're serious?"

"Obviously," she said. "Why?"

"The party is in an hour," Rei said.

"No fuss no muss,"

"Tala's going to be there,"

"What does Tala have to do with- what are you doing?" she asked as he crossed her room in easy strides and opened her closet.

"You are going. You are going to impress Tala- you know you like him and you are going to look even more stunning then you usually do while doing it," Rei announced.

"Uh…thanks?" Kai asked, walking over to the wardrobe herself. "I can dress myself you know."

"You need to play the eyes, Kai! Get him jealous!" Rei winked. Kai rolled her eyes and parted her clothes, revealing another layer of clothes.

"These are what I wear when I go to the Phoenix Flame," she said.

"Impressive," Rei grinned. "Let's see what damage we can do…"

* * *

"Well here goes nothing," Kai muttered to herself. She didn't want to stay the whole time at the party so instead she had told the others to go ahead of her, promising she'd be there in a little while. Tyson had made her swear she'd go or give up Dranzer to Kenny for a week. Of course she'd go! When she refused, he called her a chicken and her temper resulted into giving in. Honestly, when it came to Tyson, she could rarely control her temper.

Her hair was down, tied loosely into a half ponytail with a black ribbon. Rei had convinced her to wear an outfit she rarely ever wore. It's not that she wasn't comfortable in it- quite the contrary, she could walk around in anything and not give a damn but it restricted her movement. There was no way she'd let anyone try and take advantage of her. Men were such pigs sometimes!

Her shirt was a black tube top with orange flames and by herself, she had stitched a red and yellow phoenix onto it, the head just below her breasts and the tail ending just above her hip, the shirt going down slightly past that point. She was wearing dark blue jeans and black strap on heels that elevated her about an inch taller then she was.

She walked past the drunken kids, groaning to herself as she stepped over some of the lightweights who couldn't handle their alcohol. She was about to reach the door when-

"Hey good looking," now she groaned out loud. She hated lightweights…

"Not interested," she said.

"C'mon now, don't be like that," he said, grabbing her arm. She turned around and glared at him.

"You don't want to do that,"

"Why don't you show us a good time?" he said, grinning drunkenly.

"You have five seconds to let go of me before I get violent," she hissed.

"I said don't be like that-"

"Forget five- three," she snarled, grabbing him from under his hand and turning his arm around painfully, making his knees buckle in pain.

"Whose friends with this guy?" she asked loudly. A timid girl stepped forward.

"Sorry about him, he's not usually like that," she said. Kai's gaze softened.

"Tell him he really should only stick to several shots a party," Kai said. "As long as he's not going to parties weekly or daily."

"Thank you," she said. "C'mon, its time to go now…" Kai smiled tenderly to herself as the girl and the drunk left.

"Kai!" Rei grinned. "You're here!"

"You thought I wouldn't?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile playing on her lips.

"Well, Tyson thought you might bail until the last minute," Rei said. "Come on in. Get drunk, dance- it's not a half bad party." He held the door open for her and she walked in. She ignored the attention that was given to her the minute she stepped foot inside. Well, almost all of it.

"Hey, did you know that you're hot?"

"_Michael?_" she said in disbelief.

* * *

Me: Cut! And that's a take!

Tala: The next chapter is a lemon!

Kai: Thank you, Defiant Vixen, for the next chapter's lemon!

Me: Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Kai: Wasn't I supposed to be wearing a dress?

Me: The only kind I could imagine on you was a Chinese one, eh heh.

Max: Please review again! We like reading your reviews!


	9. The Sin Called Lust

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 9 Title:** The Sin Called Lust

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and a future Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and played the music which made me type faster! You guys make me really happy with your reviews! I really appreciate it! Please R&R again! **

**Extremely Big Thanks To: Defiant Vixen!** Thanks to Defiant Vixen, we have the wonderful lemon scene! She wrote it is allowing me to post it in my story. Thank you so much for taking the time to write it and letting me post it in this story! I'm eternally grateful, Defiant Vixen!

**For those of you who are uncomfortable with reading lemons:** _I have put a warning up where the lemon begins and ends so that you can still continue reading my story._

* * *

"_Michael?" she said in disbelief._ When did the All Stars get into town? Maybe she should have looked around at that meeting before she stormed out…

"So you've heard of me," he smirked.

"Uh, Mike…"Max said cautiously, seeing Kai's eye beginning to twitch. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"You're just jealous that I saw her first," Michael retorted. Max and Kai deadpanned. Max had seen her first! He opened his mouth to sweet talk her some more but a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist

"If it's that trivial a matter of who gets her attention, I saw her first boys," Until she turned to him, there was a glare present in his eyes. How dare Michael try to chat up _his_ girl? And then say stupid things like, "I saw her first!"- she wasn't a toy!

"Tala!" she said.

"In the flesh," he said with a cocky grin. She found herself observing the red head. He was wearing a blue and black, unbuttoned collared shirt with gray wolves running in a pack over a white tank top and black pants. "And apparently, at your service," he whispered into her ear. She knew that she could take care of them herself but because she didn't want to put Max on uneven ground, she stayed quiet. Kai didn't want Max having to be the mediator between her and Michael. It wouldn't be fair to the blonde.

"This isn't over, Tala," Michael said.

"Oh, I think it is," Tala said. "After all, she isn't pulling away." Kai felt herself blush; after all, it was true. Michael glared at Tala and allowed Max to pull him away.

"You know beyblade?" Tala asked.

"You could say that," Kai shrugged. She didn't just know beyblade- it was her life!

"Well Emily's glaring at you," Tala smirked. "She's going crazy for Michael's attention." Kai glanced at the girl and saw that it was true. Instead of confronting Emily, she would let the annoying girl confront her. The girl didn't like her male persona and she now certainly didn't like her female persona. Not that she cared, but there was no pleasing that girl, was there?

"You gonna let go of me?" Tala released her with a smirk, holding his hands up in defense.

"You weren't pulling away," he said.

"Fair enough," she shrugged. "You usually come around to these kind of parties?"

"Not usually. Don't really ever have the time," he said. "You? Your club seems to be more your scene."

"Needed to unwind," she said.

"Did you now?" Tala said. "Come unwind with me and take a drink."

"You know, I-"

"Don't say you don't drink," Tala said. "I've seen you drink." Kai paused for a minute before she answered.

"I was going to say that I hate lightweights," she said, motioning around them.

"True," Tala shrugged. "But not everyone's Russian."

"Don't be racist," she snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," he said. "I drink just as much as the next person, Russian or not." She rolled her eyes and allowed him to take her by the hand. He stopped when she wasn't paying attention and her breasts accidentally touched his arm. She blushed as the image of him handling her breasts with no clothing on whatsoever came to mind. She shook her head. Where had that come from?

"Think of something dirty?" he asked with a grin. Her blush deepened and as she muttered, "vain," he laughed, pouring her a drink.

"Here you go," he said.

"Have you had anything to drink?" she asked.

"Just a glass or two," he shrugged. "What? The part's not ending for a couple more hours… I at least want to get through half of it before going insanely drunk."

"For some reason, that image scares me," she said, taking a large gulp of it. Tala chuckled, his arm traveling down her free arm. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he let his hand lay on her hip. She swallowed as he stared at her with an emotion she hadn't seen in him.

"I like your shirt," he said. "Fan of Kai?"

"Yes, I am a fan of myself," she said, finishing her drink and placing the cup on the table.

"Kai Hiwa_ta_ri,"

"I think Dranzer is a beautiful creature," she said truthfully. 'Still me, you dense knucklehead!' she thought.

"That she is," he said. He was still looking at her with the same emotion and decided that she liked it as he pulled her closer and walked them into a corner. He leaned down, and she felt her chest bubbling with anticipation.

"Hey, I never caught your name," Kai almost groaned out loud in disappointment and Tala glared at Michael. Stupid American. Can't he see when he's lost?

"Kai," she said.

"Why don't you try this?" Michael asked. "I've been told I'm a pretty good bartender." Not wanting to be rude, Kai accepted the drink, sipping at it daintily. She was surprised at the quality of it. She still like Tala's better but Michael was almost on par with him…

"It's good," she answered truthfully.

"You wanna dance or something?" he asked.

"I-"

"-Won't take no for an answer," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of Tala's reach. She looked helplessly at Tala who was seething in anger. Yeah he was pissed.

"So you're name's Kai," Michael said. "Got a last name?"

"Not for you," she said, reluctantly letting Michael dance with her.

"Oh come on," he said. She looked for Tala out of the corner of her eye, ignoring Michael's requests for her last name. She saw him leaning against the counter, talking to Bryan and Rei. He was glancing at her every couple of seconds. Stupid Michael!

"So you often come to these things?" Michael asked once he realized he was not going to get her last name.

"Not really," she shrugged.

"But is there a chance of me seeing you at one of these things again?"

"Unlikely," she looked back at Tala and saw that Bryan and Rei had gone to the dance floor but he wasn't alone. He was talking to (or rather, she was talking) to a blonde.

'I don't think so, girl,' Kai thought, not even bothering to attempt to see where the possessiveness came from. "Excuse me."

"Hey!" Michael said but she was sly and weaved her way out of the dance floor before he could catch her.

"Tala," she said.

"Kai," he said in relief.

"Sorry about that," she said, cutting in between him and the girl.

"Excuse me but we were having a conversation," the blonde said. Kai turned and glared at the blonde. She couldn't believe her eyes- let alone her ears! Her hair was short. She was wearing a short red v-neck dress that did little to cover the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra and fishnet leggings. Kai didn't even have to think to know that she was either not wearing any underwear or it was extremely slutty. She was wearing siren red lipstick and her eyes were covered heavily with mascara. In short, a slut.

"Excuse me but he's more interested in me," Kai said.

"Tala-bear tell her otherwise!" she said with a pout, going around Kai to put her hands on his chest. Kai didn't need to turn around to see that he had winced at the nickname but she did it anyways.

"Who are you again?" he asked the blonde.

"It's Sakura!" she giggled. "You're so funny, Tala-bear!" Kai almost gagged. There was no way that that bleach blonde haired, hazel eyed slut was Japanese.

"You are not Japanese," Kai snapped.

"I saw him first," Sakura said, turning to face Kai.

"If it's that trivial a matter of who gets his attention, _I_ saw him first," Kai said. "But I'm not going to go that trivial." She pulled Sakura out of the way and grabbed Tala by his shirt and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He responded readily, wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her back just as passionately. Kai reluctantly parted with Tala, slightly out of breath and turned to Sakura.

"You're out of your league," she told her. Sakura glared at her and stormed off. Tala impatiently engaged her in another kiss. Again, they reluctantly parted for oxygen.

* * *

"I want you," he said in between breaths.

"Then take me," she said, just as out of breath as he was.

He led her upstairs and they avoided the teenagers who had gathered on the stairs. They went into a bedroom. Tala locked the door behind himself. He turned around and gathered her in his arms. He met her lips the second he wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back just as hard.

**(A/N: Lemon begins here.)**

* * *

Tala reached under her shirt, caressing her breasts through the strapless bra. She moaned in pleasure and mewled in disappointment as he parted and removed bent down to suck on her neck, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants while he did that. He stopped only to slide them off and with her assistance, he got them off of her. He traveled back up, his hands touching what he could, massaging in between her legs and then going back up to grope her butt. She met his lips readily, taking his hands and moving them to her breasts where she so desperately wanted him to touch. She moved her hands to remove his shirts desperately as he ran his hands up and down her body. He then helped her take off her top.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks so much, Defiant Vixen!)

She held the discarded top against her, unable to simply stand there with his eyes on her body. She was only dressed in a black bra and bikini bottom, a simple design, but striking against her pale skin.

"No," Tala said throatily. "Don't hide from me."

Obeying him, Kai felt self-conscious as she waited, watching him strip slowly out of his own clothing. He sure knew the value of anticipation, she realized as he took forever to undo his jeans before letting them slide down his legs. Her attention centered on his groin as he flicked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, easing them carefully over his erection.

Kai immediately swallowed dryly, unable to help but stare as an overwhelming sense of impatience took hold. A foreign sense of wanting to be filled took over and she longed to experience the wonder of having Tala's large, throbbing masculinity filling her completely. She had never felt or experienced anything like this before, but as her mind became blank with excitement, her body knew instinctively what to do, and what she so desperately needed.

"I've been trying to imagine what you had on under those clothes all night," he said with a wolfish grin as he moved to stand in front of her.

Snaking out a hand, he clasped the back of her neck and forced her to close the gap between them. The soft skin of his erection touched her first, sliding up her abdomen and resting there as he pressed his body into hers. The hand in her hair carefully pulled her head back and he looked down at her briefly before trailing his tongue across the subtle softness of her lips. He then slipped his tongue passed her lips, effortlessly seeking out hers and engaging in a battle of dominance, one that Tala was adamant that he would win.

He ran a hand down her back, only to pull back with a jolt when he trailed his fingers over something that was rough and uneven, causing Kai suddenly stiffened in his arms. He broke the kiss and looked down at her with a sense of confusion. He abruptly pulled her against his chest again and looked over her shoulder, sighting a long and jagged scar on her back that started from the shoulder blade, running to a little past the middle of her spine.

"That scar," Tala murmured, not knowing why he felt like it was familiar to him, but he was certain he had seen it some place before...

"Don't touch it," Kai said as she pushed at his chest, a faraway look in her eyes.

Tala stared into her eyes for a moment before he nodded and placed his hands on the small of her back, just above the seductive curl of her backside, pressing her soft and subtle body against his as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss, not wanting Kai's reluctance to discuss her scare to interfere with their passion that was bubbling between them.

In an effort to rid herself of the memories, Kai palmed the skin on his back, letting her fingers trail slowly down to his firm butt as he kissed her hard and passionately. His warmth filled her hands as she pulled him harder against her body, his groin pressing against her stomach. She could feel the heat and power from his desire for her, and it made her body tremble with anticipation.

Taking her lead Tala slipped the straps of her bra from her shoulders, one hand sneaking around to undo the clasp of her bra, taking the article and throwing it to the side. Filling his hands with her soft and tender breasts, his thumbs brushed across her nipples repeatedly and he paused to watch her reaction, which was one of surprise and pleasure, briefly before dropping his head. His lips started a slow, tortuous journey down from her neck, over her collarbone and onto one of her breasts, leaving love bites along the way.

A shudder raced down Kai's spine as she felt the warmth of his breath as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, his tongue stroking and swirling around the sensitive nub, causing Kai to gasp loudly and cling desperately onto his shoulders. She arched her chest toward him as he worshipped her breast with his mouth and he fondled the other with his large hand.

"Oh, Tala…" she moaned, cursing him silently as he removed his lips from her chest, momentarily halting the pleasurable, tingling sensation his talented lips brought to her body.

However, the cursed fled the moment Tala began to trail his fingers lightly down her side to rest on the band of her black bikini underwear. He then hooked his fingers into her panties and slipped them over her hips, letting Kai momentarily to back away so she could remove them fully herself.

As soon as the item was discarded, Tala took Kai into his arms against, crushing her sensitive breasts against his chest as he kissed her deeply, his tongue plunging shamelessly into her mouth.

As they kissed, Tala slowly pushed Kai over to the bed where he suddenly lift her up into his arms, loving the way she squealed in surprised and clung to him, and carefully lowered her onto the bed, still kissing her deeply.

As she scooted over to allow him room, Tala crawled on hands and knees over her body, watching for a moment as Kai stared breathlessly up at him, her breasts jiggling exotically from her erratic breathing. Her eyes were half lidded and seemingly glazed with lust and pleasure. Her face was flushed and her lips a deep red from their passionate kisses, her soft, silky hair cascading wildly over the pillow, giving her this fallen angel expression.

She looked absolutely beautiful…

Staying on his knees, he kissed her lips softly, before leaving a trail of wet kisses that started from her neck and reached down to her abdomen, earning himself the delicious sounds of gasps and whimpers from her.

"Tala…"

'Enough torture,' Tala decided as he kissed the apex of her thigh. He could feel himself reaching the end of his patience, and by the sound in Kai's voice as she moaned his name over and over again, she too, was getting impatient.

Strong fingers parted her thighs as Tala carefully positioned his throbbing manliness just short of where she ached for him the most. He leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the other slipped down to the small of her back, once again crushing her bust against his chest. He held her still as he thrust into her for the first time - as if he knew she would buck suddenly against him as the sensation shot through her.

"Tala!" Kai cried as her body gave a tiny jolt of pain as no one had ever been this close to her before. However, the pain fled as quickly as it came, Kai mildly surprised as it was worldly known that the first time was supposed to be painful.

"Are you alright?" Tala asked gently as he leaned over her, eager to move, yet unwilling to do so if she was not ready.

"Yes," Kai said on a breathily moan, her thighs quivering ever so slightly. "I'm fine. Please, just do something!"

With a barely suppressed smirk, Tala began to roll his hips against hers, biting down on his bottom lip at the heat of Kai's body around his aching need. Gentle at first, his strokes became bolder until finally he moved into her fully, moving himself randomly as he groaned against her.

"Kai…" he growled as he tried to drive deeper and deeper into her body. "Fuck, this feels so good."

Throwing her head back, Kai released a scream of sheer ecstasy, unable to even attempt to stifle the sounds coming from her. Barely able to breathe, she gasped and writhed in pleasure as pounded into her womanly and very willing body over and over again, driving deeper and deeper with each thrust. Every inch of her body was trembling as intense feelings of unadulterated bliss overwhelmed her completely.

"Good God, Tala!" she screamed as she arched her back, her breasts moving and bouncing from their movements. Sweat was now coating her body and she managed to force her eyes open for a moment to note how utterly sexy Tala was covered in a thin sheen of sweat himself.

As she looked into his face, a sense of awe filled her at the look of concentration, determination and control on his handsome face. He desired her enough to want to make this moment last as long as possible.

Lifting her hips in time with Tala's thrusts, Kai realized that she didn't want this moment to end either, and she wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her.

"Make me yours," she whimpered.

Seemingly able to understand the hidden meaning behind her words, Tala's attention moved suddenly to her breasts again, nibbling and sucking the s kin between his teeth as he continued to plunge deep inside, reaching where she never thought anyone would be able to touch. He could feel the pressure in his groin grow tighter and more unbearable, but he was not ready for this to end yet.

She sagged against the bed as the overwhelming heat building in her, her hands falling limp onto the bed above her head as they continued to move as one, oblivious to the head of the bed as it repeatedly bashed against the wall in time of their frantic movement or the loud music and voices speaking in volumes rooms away.

Removing his lips from her chest, Tala returned his attention to the joined bodies, sending sensations slamming through her once again. God, he was so close…but he wanted Kai to sit on the waves of orgasm for a few moments longer.

Clutching desperately at the pillows around her head, Kai started to shake, her amazement that she was about to climax replaced by a desperate need to. Her torture increased as he began to thrust harder and harder, causing her to writhe against him, moaning, screaming, and mewing loudly. Her thighs trembled against his hips as he kept her on the brink, unwilling to let it end just yet…

What was he waiting for? She began to groan and rub against him, praying that he knew what she needed.

"Oh my God…Tala!" she exclaimed, lifting her hips from the bed and grinding against him as the first spasm hit. He rode it out with her as he moved in one last time, releasing his seed and not letting her go until she collapsed, chest heaving as she struggled for air.

Finally Kai opened her eyes to find him leaning over her, slightly breathless himself. They stared at each other for a moment, waiting until they come down from their orgasm induced high before he collapsed on top of her and she wrapped a lazy arm around his shoulders.

"Wow," she mumbled sleepily, her eyelids growing heavy as sleep threaten to take over.

"You liked that?" Tala said with a wolfish smile, fishing for compliments.

"What do you think, Mr. Vanity?" Kai managed to mutter before her eyes fell shut and she drifted off to sleep, Tala still buried inside her.

**(A/N: Lemon ends here)**

* * *

There was no denying it, she had slept with Tala. How could she deny it? He was still buried inside her!

A dark blush appeared on Kai's face as she tried to squirm her way out of under Tala's heavy and unresponsive body. She bit her bottom lip to stop a gasp from passing her lips as she managed to remove herself from Tala's member and slip out from underneath him.

Her head was pounding and the music in the room down the hall alerted her to the fact that the party was still in full swing and it had only been a couple of hours. Maybe no one will be suspicious of what she and Tala got up to?

Slipping on her clothes quickly, Kai glanced over her shoulder and looked at the sleeping redhead on the bed. He had this peaceful look on his face and it tugged at her heart to see that his arm to laying over her side of the bed, seemingly searching for her.

"Tala…" she mumbled as she glanced around the room and noticed a pen and paper on a desk. Walking over, she jotted down a quick note, tore it off the pad and then placed it on the pillow next to Tala's head.

It felt wrong leaving him after what could only be described as a wonderful experience, but she was not ready to deal with her feelings for him just yet... or let him know that he had just slept with Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

Me: Again, thanks so much, Defiant Vixen!

Kai: -blushes-

Tala:...-also blushing-

Rei: Please review!


	10. Clear Walls

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 10 Title:** Clear Walls

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and a future Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that jazz! You guys make me really happy with your reviews! I really appreciate it! Please R&R again! **

Me: Thanks for reviewing anyone! Sorry that this chapter is shorter then the other ones...

Carlos: So how did I wind up in here?

Me: That reason will be given in due time!

**

* * *

**

"Kai?" Rei asked. "You're not leaving now, are you?"

"Yeah, I have a headache from all the music. Nothing major- I'll just drink some tea when I get back to the dojo," she said, trying to smile. She felt her cheeks heat up under Bryan's surveying. Back in the abbey, they didn't have comforts like tea. He wouldn't know if Kai took things like aspirin because he never saw her take anything medicine related. Rei, however, knew from experience that Kai didn't take pills. She felt that enough had been done to her body with all the experiments done in the abbey.

"Alright, I'll walk you home," Rei said.

"Er, no that's alright. I couldn't steal you away from Bryan here," Kai said, pulling on Bryan's arm and pulling him next to Rei. Bryan looked at Kai's nervous form, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Kai-"

"I'm fine, Bryan. Really," she said. "Just a headache…"

"You know where the tea leaves are, right?" Rei asked. She nodded and then walked out and Bryan and Rei shared concerned glances after her.

"She'll be fine," Bryan said, not taking his eyes off the door.

"Maybe something happened?" Rei asked.

"Maybe," Bryan said, his lips drawn into a thin line.

"Come on, Bryan. You know whatever it is, Kai will figure out herself," Rei said, trying to help. Bryan looked at Rei and nodded.

"You're right…come on, let's dance," Bryan said. Rei rose an eyebrow. Rei already suspected that something was wrong with his captain. He could now confirm that thought when Bryan asked him to dance… or tell him to.

"Yeah, let's," Rei said, allowing Bryan to take his hand and lead him to the dance floor. He could suspect. He could get his questions confirmed secretly.

But he would not pry…yet.

* * *

Kai walked quickly so that she could get to the dojo faster. She was almost there- she could see the dojo but she hardly noticed several figures following her.

"Hey beautiful, where are you going in such a hurry?" She mentally groaned. She so did not have time for this… She turned around and stared at the boys in surprise.

"_Carlos_?"

* * *

Tala's eyes opened slowly. He turned onto his side, expecting to find Kai but he didn't. He sat up immediately. Sighing, he put a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples. 'Did…did she use me?' he thought and then shaking his head, he put the thought aside, getting up to put his clothes back on. When he had his clothes on, he walked towards the door, intent on just getting the hell out of there but something made him survey the room again.

His eyes fell on the dresser and the note.

_Dear Tala,_

_I didn't mean to leave you to wake up by yourself. I don't want you to think that I want this to be a one night stand because I don't. I'm not for one night stands. They get numerous girls pregnant and… well, enough rambling about that. I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up. I hope that it was you who found this note and not someone else. I'll try and get in touch with you first- if you still want to see me but if not I'll most likely be over worked at the Phoenix Flame. Feel free to come if you feel that I don't get in touch with you soon enough._

_Kai_

Tala creased the note neatly as he folded and slipped it in his pocket. He unlocked the door and was about to open it but his eyes turned to the window.

"What the hell?" Tala grumbled as he made his way over to the window. The teenagers were probably to drunk to notice him scaling the roof to get down. There was nothing wrong with scaling a roof and jumping down… nothing at all…

"_Carlos?" _Kai said in surprise. The teenager in the back of the three looked up from the ground and his eyes trained on her.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Kai stared at him longer then she should have- she didn't mean to but…

"No…" Carlos whispered, pushing the two other teenagers out of the way to get to her. "_Kai_?" he whispered so only she could hear. Kai instinctively took a step back when he invaded her personal space. He used one hand to hold her steady, not very tightly because if this really was Kai Hiwatari then he didn't want his ass kicked, and the other to brush her hair away from her eyes.

"It can't be…" Carlos whispered. "Those eyes…"

"It's me," she said. He wanted to reject- she knew. He wanted to shout obscenities and tell her that she was lying but… the eyes, the hair, the voice she was using right now… She knew what he would do next as he nodded slowly and dropped his hand from around her waist. He reached for her back, watching for the similar reaction when he brushed against the scar. She shuddered under his touch and he had all the proof that he needed. He himself couldn't suppress a shiver. There was always apart of him that had been scared of Kai.

"I'm not sorry, Kai…" Carlos whispered but to Kai it was like he said it at a normal volume.

"I know," she said. He cupped her cheek, looking like he wanted to say something more but he brought his hand back and grabbed the other two ex-Blade Sharks' arms, despite their protests.

"Carlos,"

"Yeah?" he paused.

"You never were weak," she said.

"What?" he started.

"You just needed the something to work for so that you wouldn't kill yourself," Kai said calmly.

"Do you still agree with what you preached back as a Blade Shark?" Carlos asked. "A weak blade is nothing but trash?" Kai was quiet before answering.

"If a beyblade is weak…" she spoke. "Then it will be destroyed to get stronger." Carlos stared at her as she walked into the dojo. The fear he felt began to disappear and in its place, remained awe.

Kai remembered everything about taking care of the Blade Sharks.

She was rough and cruel with them so they wouldn't be cruel with themselves. She called them weak because to her, they were. She knew that if she didn't give them something to work for, most wouldn't be here right now. Most of the Blade Sharks were mistreated in some way. Some just wanted to train under her. Others were rebellious orphans and children who needed a way to take out their frustration. They needed to know that there was someone willing to protect them but also willing to hurt them in the same second. She would not- could not- have them become completely dependent on her. They were like baby birds; they would leave the nest some day. They all had to and they all did.

Taking her time, she turned on the shower and then went to get a pair of pajamas. After closing and locking the door, she took off her clothes and stepped into the hot spray. She stared at herself in the mirror across from the clear door of the shower. She turned around and lifted her hair up, staring at the scar that didn't used to be that big or jagged.

* * *

"_Kai,"_

"_What is it Carlos?" she snapped, throwing her scarf over her shoulder after the wind blew it in front of her._

"_Some of the younger kids were wondering why you wear that scarf," Carlos grumbled. She looked at the younger members of the Blade Sharks who were looking at her in fear and curiosity. She sighed._

"_Because I like it?" she said sarcastically. Carlos frowned and the older kids snickered. She rolled her eyes and untied the scarf, revealing the small scars that decorated her neck. They were nothing compared to other scars she had but they didn't need to know that. She heard Carlos suck in a breath as well as the rest of them. She retied the scarf._

"_Everyone done wondering?" she questioned. "No? Too bad." She got up, jumping to the other side of the large cargo box. She heard Carlos scrambling after her. _

"_Where did you get __**those**__?" he demanded. "Kai!" He grabbed her shoulder, and she grabbed his hand, twisting it painfully._

"_What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. She felt Carlos beginning to shake and let go of his arm._

"_I- I challenge you!" Carlos said._

"_You want your blade destroyed that bad?" Kai sneered. _

"_If I win, you tell me where you got those scars," Carlos said. "I lose… you crush my blade…"_

"_Hardly a fair deal, Carlos," Kai smirked. _

"_I'm ready," Carlos said. Kai surveyed him. He was shaking slightly- it was obvious that he didn't want to do this and he was scared._

"_Don't let yourself be goaded by the other, Carlos," Kai said, walking away. "It makes you weak." Carlos bristled._

"_Kai!" he shouted. Kai turned just in time to see a beyblade shooting at her. She moved in time to keep the blade to stop from hitting any vital organs (Carlos was shaking so much he could barely control the blade) but it cut across an older one. She grunted in pain, trying not to scream as she hit the ground._

"_Kai!" She felt someone grabbing her and lifting up the back of her shirt. (Her womanly features had not yet started to develop.)_

"_He's bleeding! What'd you do, Carlos?!"_

"_I… I didn't mean…"She felt her shirt being lifted off of her and she let whoever was doing it do it. She was wearing an undershirt anyways. _

"_What's with those scars?"_

"_It looks like there's another scar under that wound…"_

"_Hang on, Kai,"_

"_K-Kai, I'm-"_

"_I know," she grunted._

"_But-"_

"_I know," she snapped. "You're not sorry, right?" She looked at him and he shook his head._

"_Good," she managed to say before falling unconscious because of the blood loss._

* * *

Of course, now she knew how she had gotten that scar. She had gotten it in the abbey. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, she slid to the floor.

"Good…" she whispered wrapping her hands around her knees. "Good."

* * *

Me: I'll try and make the next chapter longer! And don't worry, Tala finds out soon that Kai is a girl...give or take a few more chapters!

Ian: So that's why you put Carlos in here?

Me: Well that and I hardly ever see the Blade Sharks in/mentioned in a story. Hey, where'd you get my notes?! Ian!

Ian: Please read and review!


	11. Part 3: FPB A Devastating Effect

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 11 Title: **The False Prototype Bladers: A Devastating Effect

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and a future Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and played music which made me type faster! You guys make me really happy with your reviews! I really appreciate it! Please R&R again! **

Me: Sorry it took awhile to get out!

Kai: What's up with this chapter?

Max: Please R&R! And where am I in this chapter?

* * *

"So there's a microchip in this thing and if we take it out, these prototype thingies are rendered useless," Ian said. "Huh…"

"Well, not completely useless. They actually do work, it's really quite fascinating-"

"Chief,"

"E-eep! Y-yes!" Ian sighed. They had gotten through one and half hours without Kenny stuttering around him (Ian refused to give him coffee). Then Kenny's sleepy state disappeared and he became a stuttering mess.

"C'mon, Chief. You made it through an hour and a half without stuttering. I'm sure you can do it again," Ian said. His phone began ringing and he went into another room before he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ian, its Kevin,"

"Hey, what's up?" Ian asked.

"I'm in Japan,"

"About time you called," Ian drawled. He couldn't really call Kevin that much because his village elders didn't approve of his sexuality and they weren't very big on modern things. It was a wonder the village even beybladed!

"So where are you?"

"The Chief's house,"

"The nerd from the Blade Breakers?" Kevin asked. "What're you doing with him?" Ian smirked. There was jealousy present in the monkey's voice.

"Hey, he's a smart nerd," Ian said.

"The definition of a nerd is smart, Ian,"

"Relax, Kev," Ian said. "Tala, Rei, and the others got attacked the other night." Ian mentioned the red head first because he and Kevin had developed a bond with each other. Rei he was bound to care about.

"What?! Are you guys all alright?!"

"Tala got a little beat up protecting Kai," Ian said. "Rei's shirt got ripped…"

"What?"

"Not sure," Ian said.

"So everyone's alright?"

"Yes,"

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing at Kenny's house,"

"They used these new blades- prototypes," Ian said. "Be careful, Kevin." Kevin was quiet for a moment. Ian rarely gave him advice like, "be careful," or, "watch your back."

"Alright," Kevin said. "Call me and we'll get together later, alright?"

"Okay," Ian said. "Bye."

"Who was that?" Kenny asked when Ian walked back into the room.

"No one of your concern," Ian said, "So the Prototypes, Chief?"

"Well if you destroy the microchip in here…"

* * *

"Tyson Granger," Tyson stopped when he heard his name called.

"You're one of the guys who attacked Kai earlier, aren't you!" he said.

"That would be correct," Oz said. "And we're here to challenge you!"

"And it'll be two against one!" a boy snickered.

"Don't get cocky, Joe," Oz said. "And no, it won't be two against one. Two prototype blades won't be needed for Tyson."

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!" Tyson said, bringing out his launcher and Dragoon.

* * *

"Alright, what's going on with you two?!" Bryan demanded, slamming his book down.

"Hn?" Kai grunted, looking at Bryan.

"Ngh..." Tala said, merely shifting his eyes to look at Bryan.

"You!" Bryan pointed to Kai. "You turn red when ever...well I don't know when ever! And you have been out of it since you got back, Ivanov!"

"Hn..."

"Ngh..."

"Quit with the hn-ing and the ngh-ing!" Bryan said.

"Tala, Kai," Spencer said.

"Hn?"

"Ngh?"

"Speak. Now,"

"I had sex," Tala said.

"I'm...I'm just tired," Kai said, looking down. "I'm gonna go check on the Blade Breakers."

"I'm gonna follow him,"

"No, you're not,"

"Yes, I am,"

"No, you're not,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"For heaven's sake, Tala, no you're not!"

"Well why not?!"

"Because I'm going to get Rei and we are going to go to Mr. Dickenson's office for a meeting! And then afterwards, you are going to go to your own meeting with him later tonight!"

"Oh, you're right,"

"For god's sake..."

"Why do they respond to you when you ask them?" Bryan asked Spencer.

"Because I don't shout at them and give them the option of not answering," Spencer said.

* * *

"C'mon, Dragoon!" Tyson said. "You can do it!"

"Oh, you're in way over your head!" Joe sneered. The green prototype blade collided with Dragoon and both blades flew backwards. Oz grabbed Joe and pulled him to the side as the prototype's torque changed its direction and headed towards them. Joe landed on top of Oz, shielded by Oz's body when Oz forcedly changed their positions as the prototype blade changed its target and barely missed them.

"Stay alert, Joe," Oz hissed.

* * *

"So you guys weren't able to get ahold of Mr. Dickenson?" Kai asked, annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? It's been... what? Two days?"

"Three," Rei corrected, "And you wouldn't have unwinded if we didn't tell you."

"Er...yeah," Kai blushed.

"I knew it! Something did happen! Spill!" Rei said.

_'Lifting her hips in time with Tala's thrusts, Kai realized that she didn't want this moment to end either, and she wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her._

_"Make me yours," she whimpered.' _Kai's blush deepened. 'Did I really say that?' she thought. Well, he did listen to her... and god, she had loved every second of it...

_'He ran a hand down her back, only to pull back with a jolt when he trailed his fingers over something that was rough and uneven, causing Kai suddenly stiffened in his arms. He broke the kiss and looked down at her with a sense of confusion. He abruptly pulled her against his chest again and looked over her shoulder, sighting a long and jagged scar on her back that started from the shoulder blade, running to a little past the middle of her spine._

_"That scar," Tala murmured, not knowing why he felt like it was familiar to him, but he was certain he had seen it some place before..._

_"Don't touch it," Kai said as she pushed at his chest, a faraway look in her eyes.'_ Well, almost every second...

"C'mon, tell me!"

"For goodness' sake, Rei, you gossip like a girl!" Kai said.

"Well you are a girl so gossip like one! And I'm gay!"

"I'm not telling you anything!" she said, quickening her pace.

"Oh, come on Kai!" Rei said. Kai rushed into an alley, sliding down aginst the wall.

"Kai?" Rei said carefully.

"I ran into Carlos..."

"Did he hurt you? Did he say something? If he did, I swear I'll-"

"He didn't do anything," Kai sighed. "Heck, it's not even about Carlos..."

"Then what is it?" Rei asked, kneeling down next to Kai. Kai muttered something incoherent. "What was that?"

"I said I had sex with Tala!" she blurted out and then she covered her mouth. "Oops..."

"What?" Rei said. "Well... are you...?"

"Am I what?" Kai glared at him.

"You know..."

"Spit it out, Rei!"

"Pregnant!"

"Preg...nant?"

"Yes, pregnant Kai! Did you use protection?" Rei asked. Kai thought back hard, trying to remember.

"I...I don't know..." she said, looking helpessly at Rei. "I don't remember him..." Rei sighed and held his hand out for her to take.

"Come on. We can worry about this later," Rei said. "Right now we have to go meet Mr. Dickenson." Kai nodded and accepted his hand up.

* * *

"Hang in there Dragoon!" Tyson shouted. "Don't give up! Galaxy Storm!"

"That won't do you any good here, Tyson!" Oz shouted back as the prototype held its own against the whirlwind.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Tyson grunted.

"Confused, Tyson?" Joe smirked. "These prototypes aren't normal beyblades- in fact, they're stronger!" Tyson glared at the two bladers.

'What do I do now?' he thought. "Hit him head on, Dragoon!"

* * *

"So you had sex?" Bryan asked. "With who?"

"Kai,"

"What?!"

"Not Hiwatari," Tala sighed, resting his chin on his hand. "Hiwamari."

'How daft are you, Tala?' Spencer thought while shaking his head. "Bryan, a word please," he said when he saw the falcon blader seething. Bryan glanced up at the whale blader and followed him out without a word.

"What's up?" Bryan asked.

"Don't kill Tala," Spencer said. "If Kai did sleep with him then it was on her own accord, he couldn't have forced her, drunk or not."

"How would you know? You weren't even there," Bryan asked bitterly. "I'm not sure what to do... I want to kill him- I mean, that's Kai but..."

"But Tala is our team captain and we respect him," Spencer finished. "If they slept together then it was of their own accord. You know as well as I do that Kai would never be able to have been pushed into that position."

"Yeah...wait- you know that Kai's a girl?"

"Yes, I do," Spencer nodded.

"Did she tell you?"

"No, I found out on my own," Spencer said. "Ian knows too."

"So Tala..."

"Yep,"

"Ah," Bryan sighed, leaning against the wall. "He is an idiot..."

* * *

"Fool!" Oz shouted. "Just give up already!"

"Not in a million years, Ozuma!" Tyson shouted. "I don't know what the Saint Shields are trying to do...but either way, I'm not going to let you get Dragoon!"

"You knew it was us?!" Joe asked.

"Yeah, 'Joe'!" Tyson snapped. "And 'Mar'? Come on, how hard is that to figure it out?! I figured it out easy!" A grin appeared on his face. "Now let's do this right, Dragoon!"

"Tyson, don't!" Ozuma shouted.

"GALAXY STORM!" Tyson shouted.

"No!" Joseph said, shielding himself with his arms as the tornado whipped itself up.

* * *

"D-did you j-just feel a chill right now?" Kenny shuddered.

"No," Ian raised an eyebrow. "It's not cold in here, is it?"

"No... it's not," Kenny frowned. "Nevermind... it was probably nothing..."

* * *

"What's this?" Kai asked as Rei came out of the store with the bag and handed it to her.

"A pregnancy test," Rei said. "Just to check."

"I don't need it," Kai said, shoving the bag back into Rei's hands. "I'm not pregnant." She walked off in the direction of the BBA building, seething. Rei sighed and tucked the bag into his baggy Chinese shirt.

* * *

"Tyson, call it off!" Ozuma shouted.

"I- I can't!" Tyson shouted. "Dragoon's spinning out of control!"

"It's the prototype!" Joseph said. "It did to much damage to Dragoon!"

* * *

"It has come to my attention that the Blade Breakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys have both used their beyblades," Mr. Dickenson said.

"Yes, but-" Rei said.

"I believe the rules specifically said that you could not blade until three days before the tournament for you relaxation?"

"Well yes but-" Rei tried again.

"If this keeps going on, I will have to disqualify your team... the same goes for the Blitzkrieg Boys as well," Mr. Dickenson said.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Rei, Kai... but there are no acceptions,"

* * *

"Dragoon!" Tyson shouted as the white beyblade exploded. Rain poured down heavily as the teenager fell to his knees, bleeding from seemingly everywhere. "No...! Dragoon!"

"Tyson...don't move..." Ozuma choked out. "You sustained almost the amount of damage that Dragoon did..."

"Sh-shut up, Ozuma!" Tyson said as he crawled to reach his broken beyblade. "Dragoon!"

* * *

Me: Sorry this took me awhile to get out guys!

Tyson: What did you do to Dragoon?!

Me: Eh heh... destroyed it?

Kai: What was up with that part about me and Rei?

Rei: Apparently, we'll find out.

Kai: Please review.


	12. They Say Decisions, Decisions

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 12 Title:** They Say Decisions, Decisions

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and a future Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

Over 100 reviews! Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! You guys are awesome! Please R&R!

* * *

"Well that was totally and completely useless," Rei sighed as he and Kai walked out of the BBA building. "Are you okay? You didn't say a single thing and you're normally all over someone when it comes to our safety-"

"I got a bad feeling in there," Kai said "Something wasn't- isn't right."

"Really?" Rei asked. "The gut again?"

"The what?" Kai asked.

"Never mind," Rei said. Kai sighed.

"I just got a chill in there…" she said, running a hand through her hair.

* * *

"Er, you know what, Ian?"

"What?" Ian asked, looking over to the nervous boy.

"I'm going to go check something out," Kenny said. 'No stuttering,' Ian frowned.

"Something wrong, Chief?"

"I don't know," Kenny said, grabbing Dizzy and walking out, followed closely by Ian.

"Where are we going?!" Ian demanded but Kenny ignored him and opened Dizzy up.

"Dizzy, where's the Blade Breakers?"

"Rei and Kai are near the BBA building, Max is at the dojo, and Tyson is in an alley-"

"Which one?" Kenny asked.

"How do you know where they are?" Ian asked.

"I planted tracking devices on their beyblades,"

"Isn't that stalking?" Ian asked weirdly, walking swiftly to keep up with Kenny.

"Kai asked me to do it," Kenny said.

"In his beyblade too?" Ian looked doubtfully at him.

"No, that was an accident, although it does come in handy sometimes," Kenny said.

"And if someone else gets a hold of that laptop you're so fond of?"

"The file would delete itself. Anything or anyone trying to open it without my voice and the correct password would delete it," Kenny said, following the map Dizzy provided.

"Tyson!" Kenny shouted, running to the fallen blader.

"Dr…Dragoon!" Tyson said before he fell unconscious.

"Tyson!" Kenny said again. "What happened here?"

"I'm not sure, Chief," Ian said. "But I think that they can tell us." He motioned to the two other unconscious bladders and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, 911? I need an ambulance for three at…"

* * *

"I'm gonna go meet the Blitzkrieg Boys now," Kai said.

"Okay…" Rei said. "When can we expect you back?"

"Don't ask," Kai said. Rei didn't push for a more confirmative answer. Kai was Kai and she would come and go as she pleased. She was the wind.

She walked downtown, in a different direction then the hotel that the Blitzkrieg Boys were staying at.

"Kai,"

"Carlos?" Kai asked, turning around. She hadn't really wanted to go back to the hotel to face Tala so soon…and Bryan had probably pieced things together by now.

"You're dressed as a boy this time?" Carlos asked.

"Had a meeting..." she said. He nodded in understanding.

"What're you doing back in this part of town?" Carlos asked, getting up from the graffiti wall and walking over to her.

"I could ask you the same question," she responded. Carlos brushed strands of stray hair over her shoulder.

"Your temper has calmed down," she noted.

"Yeah, well… I guess I grew out of it. So what're you doing back here?" he asked. "Walk with me?"

"Thought I'd see how things were over here," she said. "Wow… the arena's still here…" She looked longingly at the mounds of broken beyblades, missing the days when she could blade without a care in the world- when she was trying to be the best…

"Kai…"

"Hmmm? I'll catch you later," Carlos said. "I can't handle being around you right now of all times…"

"I understand," Kai said. The breeze carried her hair over her shoulder as Carlos left her. "I understand…"

She stayed there for another half an hour, just staring at the broken beyblades before her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Kai? Tyson's in the hospital…"

"I'm coming," she said instantly. 'Crap!'

* * *

"How is he?" Kai asked the doctor.

"He can't see anyone right now but he's stable," the doctor said. When he saw Kai looking longingly at the door, he sighed.

"If you leave us your number, we'll call you the minute he wakes up," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Kai said, scribbling her number on a piece of paper before going to meet the rest of her team. "Are the rest of you alright?"

"Fine," Rei said. "Kai, I called Bryan...he's going to come pick you up."

"I can-"

"Kai," Rei said firmly. "I know but Oz said Dunga hasn't heard word from them and they haven't been able to get in touch with him and they're keeping the Saint Shields here longer to make sure their injuries heal alright..."

"So?" Kai said. Rei and Max exchanged nervous glances.

"Maybe you'd better tell him," Rei whispered. Max glanced at Kai and nodded.

"His opponent is going to be you," he said.

* * *

"'His opponent is going to be you'," Kai couldn't get the words out of her mind. In their first battle, Kai had tied with Dunga...now he was using a prototype that had enough power to destroy Dragoon and had so much power that it took her and Tala to defeat it...

"You okay?" Bryan asked as he got onto the bus after her.

"My teams are getting attacked, Bryan... how do you think I feel?" Kai asked hoarsely. Bryan was quiet for a minute.

"They'll turn out aliright. You know Tyson- he gets up for everything," Bryan grunted. "He'll be fine..."

"Yeah, you're right... thanks Bryan," she smiled.

"Hmph," he grunted, crossing his arms.

* * *

For the next two days, Tyson weaved in and out of conciousness. He was his usual joking self except for one time when he was alone with Kai.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm weak?" Tyson asked.

"No, I don't think you're weak. Lazy, yes. Weak, no," Kai said. "Why?"

"Those prototypes aren't normal beyblades and I bet that the rest of the competition is tougher then the Saint Shields," Tyson sighed.

"You think the Saint Shields could have gone with some better disguises?" Kai asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Hah! With Ozuma's hair? Don't bet on it!" Tyson snickered.

* * *

Nothing was really solved in court. The only purpose it served was getting Kai so worked up that a three days after the trial, she opted for a work out with the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Are you okay, Kai?" Bryan asked with a frown. "You shouldn't be this tired..."

"I'm fine," Kai panted, leaning against the tree.

"Maybe you should take a break," Spencer said.

"I said I'm fine!" Kai snapped, getting up off the tree and beginning her jog again.

"He shouldn't be that tired..." Spencer said.

"Yeah..." Bryan said. "We should go catch up to him in case something happens... where's Ian?"

"Probably playing with explosives," Spencer said, jogging after Kai.

Kai stopped again at the bottom of the hill, sitting on a rock with her head in between her legs.

"You should know when to take a break, Kai," Spencer chided, sitting next to her. "And now is the time. You shoudn't push yourself..."

"But I shouldn't be this tired- I should be in the same condition as you," Kai panted.

"Maybe you're body needs a break. Our work outs do tend to take a lot out of us and the conditions in Japan aren't the same as in Russia..." Spencer said. "Maybe you're coming down with something?"

"No, I'm not," she said, getting up. She took an unbalanced step forward.

"Kai!" Spencer shouted as she fell. He managed to catch her just barely before she hit the ground.

"Spencer?" Bryan called from aboce the hill.

"Go get Tala!" Spencer said. "Meet us at the hospital!"

"Why, what happened?"

"Kai fainted!"

* * *

"Should we contact the Blade Breakers?" Bryan asked quietly.

"No," Ian said. "They'll just worry and they're already worried about Tyson..."

"Since when do you care?" Tala snapped.

"Stop pacing and don't let your temper get ahold of you, Tala," Spencer snapped.

"But-"

"We found out on our own and now you did the same. She told none of us," Spencer said. "So grow up and get over it." Tala sighed and collapsed on the chair next to Ian, still fidgeting.

* * *

_Flashback: 45 minutes ago_

_"I need someone to check up on him," Tala said, the fainted beyblader in his arms._

_"What happened?" the doctor asked._

_"We were training and she fainted," Spencer said._

_"He," Tala corrected._

_"No, Tala. **She**," Spencer said, taking Kai from him and following the doctor into the room. _

_"What?" Tala whispered._

_"Let's get you in a chair," Bryan advised. Ian tugged on Tala's hand._

_"Is it true, Bryan?" Tala asked. "Is he a girl?"_

_"Yeah... and you slept with her..."_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"She's awake now... she's over exhausted..." the doctor said. "You'll have to keep her on bed arrest but she will need excersise- but not as much as she just got. Maybe a few minutes walk a day-"

"Can we see him- her?" Tala asked.

"You must be Tala. She can only see one visitor at a time for a few minutes- we don't want her to feel like she's cornered," the doctor said. "She asked to see you specifically, Tala. She needs to talk to you, she said." Tala nodded and went into the room.

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" Spencer asked.

"She'll tell you herself," the doctor said. "If there's anything more afterwards, come find me. Otherwise, here's my card if you have any questions about parenting."

"What does that mean?" Bryan said as the doctor walked away.

"I think it means that... we might be uncles come nine months," Spencer said.

"What's that supposed to- oh..." Bryan said. "You don't think..." Spencer drew his lips into a thin line.

"I don't know what to think," Spencer said. Ian was quiet, but his eyes never left the door that Tala and Kai had disappeared through.

* * *

"Hey," Tala said weakly. Kai looked away from the window and at him briefly before looking down.

"Hey," she said just as weakly. The gel had been washed from her hair and now it was laid back.

"The gel's gone," he said.

"It kind of went away with the sweat," she said.

"Oh..."

"Tala..."

"I had sex with you,"

"Yes...I-"

"You were- are Kai 'Hiwamari',"

"Yes, but-"

"You didn't say anything,"

"I-"

"You lied to me,"

"Tala-"

"Me, Kai! Me!" Tala said. "Why, why me, Kai? Why am I the last to know?! Why am I the first to be in here? Why did you ask for me?!"

"If you'd shut up, I'd tell you!" she snapped. He was quiet and the silence became present for what seemed like forever but was really only a few seconds.

"Well?" he asked.

"The..." she drew in a breath. "The doctor says I'm pregnant... and its yours."

"Asking if you're sure would be a stupid question, wouldn't it?" Tala asked, walking over to the window.

"Yes it would,"

"So what do you plan to do?" Tala asked.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Are you keeping it..." he drew in a pained breath, his eyes hardened and he choked the words out. "Or getting an abortion?"

* * *

Me: And that's chapter twelve! Aren't cliffhangers lovely? -Runs away from pots and pans- thanks again for the reviews!

Kai: Please review... and what did you do to me?! -throws a pan after Bryan throws one-

Tala:...

Spencer: Please review and ignore the idiots running away from and throwing pots and pans.


	13. Secrets of the Heart

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 13 Title:** Secrets of the Heart

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and a future Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

Over 100 reviews! Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! You guys are awesome! I love reading everyone's reviews! Please R&R!

And I realized that the rating hadn't been changed yes (that's bad! I totally forgot to change it) so it will be changed!

_

* * *

_

_"Asking if you're sure would be a stupid question, wouldn't it?" Tala asked, walking over to the window._

_"Yes it would,"_

_"So what do you plan to do?" Tala asked._

_"What do you mean?" Kai asked._

_"Are you keeping it..." he drew in a pained breath, his eyes hardened and he choked the words out. "Or getting an abortion?"_

* * *

"An… how can you even ask me that?" Kai glared at him. "I don't need you to raise this child-!"

"Kai, that's not what I was saying!" Tala said, grabbing her arms and pinning her to the bed since he knew that sooner or later she was going to try and take a swing at him, which was probably sooner since her hands had already formed fists.

"Then _what_… are you saying," she hissed. Tala now knew why everyone cowered in fear when they saw Kai glare. She was downright scary when she wanted to be. He had never been truly affected by her glare before but now he understood why whenever someone was picking on Ian, people backed off when she came around.

"My mother, before she sold me off to the abbey was pregnant," Tala said carefully. "She was pregnant for five months before I got sold off… she didn't know for about two of those months but when she found out, she was pissed beyond belief. She began shouting that she couldn't get an abortion because we had no money. She said that she should have gotten an abortion when she got pregnant with me… I don't want to have to hear you say you don't want our child, Kai… And I want to make sure that you know _all _your options…"

"But you don't want me to get an abortion…" Kai said slowly. Tala released her.

"I'd rather you didn't- if you decide to keep it, then I'll help care for it," Tala said. "I will be there as its father… and maybe your husband-"

"I don't want to get married now," Kai crossed her arms.

"Alright…" Tala said. "Just know that it's an open invitation for you, alright?"

"If… if we decide later on in or after the pregnancy, then alright? But not right now," Kai shook her head. "Okay?"

"Fair enough," Tala nodded.

"Tala?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have feelings for me?" Kai asked.

"Yes, Kai, I do," Tala said. "I, Tala Ivanov, have feelings for the cross dressing-"

"Tala…"

"Femininely tough-"

"Tala…"

"Red eyed-"

"Tala Ivanov, get out and get them in here!" she shouted, throwing a pillow at Tala.

"Alright already, I'm going," Tala snickered, closing the door behind him. Ian looked up when he saw the door handle open and saw Tala appearing. He ran over to the red head, followed by Bryan and Spencer as he slid to the ground.

"Well?" Bryan demanded. "How is she?"

"You can go in," Tala sighed. "I just… need to wrap my head around this." Ian didn't hesitate to go in. Bryan glared at Tala.

"If she's hurt-"

"She's fine, just let her tell you herself," Tala sighed, running a hand through his hair..

"Bryan, go," Spencer ordered. Bryan gave Tala one last glare before going into the room after Ian.

"You're not going in?" Tala asked.

"So she is pregnant,"

"Aren't you-"

"Tala,"

"Fine," Tala sighed again, "Yes, she is pregnant."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Is she keeping it?"

"Obviously," Tala said, a small smile playing at his face as he looked at his hands.

"Are you going to marry her?" Spencer asked.

"She doesn't want to get married now," Tala sighed.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be a daddy," Tala said and then he looked up at Spencer. "What's it like? Being a dad? How do you do it?"

* * *

"_She?" Kai asked._

"_Six year old,"_

"_Ah," Kai chuckled, "Is Tala playing 'big brother'?"_

"_As best as he can," Spencer said._

* * *

"No playing?" Spencer asked, opening the door slightly.

"No playing," Tala sighed.

"Then I think that you're going to make a fine father," Spencer said.

"How do you know?" Tala asked.

"Just a feeling," Spencer said. "Don't take to long out here. They're going to want you in here." Tala nodded slightly.

"I'll call the Blade Breakers," he said quietly.

"Alright. I'll tell Kai," Spencer said, closing the door behind him. Tala sighed and got up, walking calmly over to a chair and pulling out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Tyson answered.

"Hey, Tyson…"

"Is this Tala? What's up man? You sound kinda down,"

"Don't panic, everything is fine," Tala said, "but you need to come to the hospital-"

"What?! Why? Whose hurt?! Did Dunga-"

"What did I say about not panicking?" Tala frowned. "Kai has something that she needs to tell you… and no, Dunga didn't attack her. Physically and mentally she is fine."

"So then why are you guys at the hospital?"

"Just come to the one you were at and she'll explain," Tala sighed. "Bye." With that he hung up.

"Hey, you took awhile," Kai smiled at Tala as he came in.

"Tyson shouts," Tala winced.

"That he does," Kai said and then she patted a seat on the bed. "Come sit down."

"Thanks," he said, cautiously sitting on the bed.

"Kai, will your stomach get fat?" Ian asked, putting his hand on her stomach.

"How old are you, Ian?" Kai asked. "In a few months, yeah it will."

"Are you going to retire permanently?" Tala asked.

"I think I might wait until the tournaments over…" Kai pursed her lips.

"We can go to-"

"You are competing in this tournament and so am I," she hissed.

"But-"

"Tala,"

"Fine," Tala grumbled.

"What're you looking at me like that for?" she asked nervously when she saw him surveying her.

"You need to eat more," he said. "Ow, what?! You're eating for two now! Not to mention you barely eat enough as- ow! Quit hitting me with that pillow!"

"Hey, we got your call," Rei said as he walked in. "Kai, are you okay?"

"Where are the other guys?" Kai asked.

"They'll be here in a bit. Didn't want to take the stairs…" Rei said. "So, how are you?"

"We're fine," she said.

"'We're'?" Rei asked, his eyes narrowing. He looked at Kai and Ian's hand on her stomach. "Ah, 'we're.'" He grumbled.

"I can't believe this…" Tala grumbled.

"What?" Ian asked.

"No one's punched me,"

"Don't tempt me," Bryan threatened.

"I don't know how long that will last," Rei sighed, going to stand near where Bryan was standing. Bryan raised a curious eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Tala, I need to talk to you," Rei said.

"What about?" he asked.

"Just come on," Rei said, walking out the door. Tala glanced at Kai who made a sign for him to follow Rei.

"What is it, Kon? Are you going to be the one to punch me?" Tala asked. Rei shook his head.

"I'd like too, Buddha knows I would," Rei said. "But I'm here to tell you about something else."

"Alright, I'll bite," Tala said. "What is it?"

"Well, there was more then one reason why Tyson was so cold to Kai when he found out that he was a she," Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Tala frowned. His frown deepened as Rei sighed again and proceeded to tell him the story.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Kai, can I talk to you?" Tyson asked._

"_Can't you just talk to me here?" Kai asked, taking a sip of her coffee._

"_Not really…" Tyson said. Kai and Rei raised an eyebrow as they exchanged glances. Kai got up and followed Tyson out. Rei was never one to go without satisfying his curiosity and so he listened in, pressing his ear against the door._

"_I want to go out with you Kai," Tyson said._

"_What?" Kai said, taken aback._

"_I want to go out with you," Tyson repeated._

"_No, I heard what you said," Kai said. "But…why? We're hardly compatible."_

"_Yes we are, Kai!" Tyson said. "We both beyblade and we've known each other forever now, and-!"_

"_Tyson, stop," Kai said, "I'm sorry but I'm not going to date you."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"So he wanted to go out with her…" Tala mused, seemingly calm but inside he was furious.

"Yeah, I just thought that I'd let you know," Rei said.

"Well thanks," Tala said, "We should go back inside, before Bryan suspects me of trying to steal you. He's already got enough license to try and punch me…I'm surprised he hasn't already."

"As if that would ever happen," Rei snorted.

"I said 'suspect'," Tala said. Rei nodded and followed Tala back inside.

"What did you two talk about?" Kai whispered as Tala rejoined her at her side.

"The thing you would expect," Tala said as the door opened.

"Man! The elevator took a long time!" Tyson said as they came through the door. "I bet Rei's not-"

"Hi Tyson," Rei grinned cat like.

"Hey, how'd you get here before us?!" Tyson demanded.

"Uh… I took the stairs?" Rei suggested.

"Are you okay, Kai?" Max asked rushing to her side.

"I'm okay," she smiled and then looked at her stomach. "We're okay…"

"What do you mean we're okay?" Tyson asked. "Did you guys get hurt too?"

"No, Tyson," Spencer said.

"Then why did you say 'we're'?" Tyson asked, frowning. "Did someone else get hurt?"

"No, Tyson," Bryan said through gritted teeth.

"So then-"

"She's pregnant, you dolt!" Tala snapped. Tyson looked stupid for a moment before he started laughing.

"Why is he laughing?" Tala grumbled under his breath, a murderous look under his eyes as he stood up, getting restless.

"Yeah, that's a good one, Kai! Pretending you're pregnant!" Tyson said. "Real good!"

"I'm not kidding, Tyson," Kai said. "I really am pregnant." Tyson stopped laughing at looked at Kai. She had a dead serious look on her face.

"You're serious?" Tyson swallowed. "Whose baby…?"

"Mines," Tala growled, stepping closer to Kai's and putting his arm around her shoulders. Tyson stared at the possessive arm that Tala had around Kai's shoulders. He had just lost Dragoon because everything but the bit chip broke into pieces.

Could he stop his heart from breaking into pieces?

* * *

Me: Thanks everyone for reviewing! Please review again! And now we have a rival for Tala!

Tala: He is. NOT. a rival.

Me: Eh heh, what he said...

Kai: Please review.


	14. Speak Of The Devil And He Shall Appear

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 14 Title:** Speak Of The Devil And He Shall Appear

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and a future Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

Over 100 reviews! Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! You guys are awesome! I love reading everyone's reviews! They make me write faster! Please R&R!

I changed the rating! Hah I did it!

* * *

"Tala, go after him," Kai ordered after Tyson had left.

"No," Tala frowned, crossing his arms.

"Tala,"

"Kai,"

"I'll go after him," Rei said.

"You sure?" Bryan asked. "I'll go-"

"No," Rei said, "This is my fault." Rei went out the door, Bryan staring after him and then he turned to Tala.

"What did he tell you?" Bryan demanded.

"Nothing important," Tala grunted. "Just go after him if you're so worried… when can we get you out of here?" Tala asked Kai.

"Uh, who's my guardian?" Kai asked.

"You, you're eighteen,"

"Oh, then get the doctor to give me the release forms,"

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"I wanted to sleep,"

"And you couldn't do it back at the hotel?" Tala frowned. "I'll get a wheel-"

"I am not that weak!" Kai snapped.

"Fine, no wheel chair then," Tala grumbled, walking out to get the release forms.

"You okay, Kai?" Max asked. "You seem a little grumpy."

"I'm fine, Max," Kai smiled slightly. "I just need some more sleep."

"Got them," Tala said, holding up the release papers.

"What?" Kai asked when she saw him surveying her.

"You're cheek is cut," he frowned, brushing over it with his thumb. "Did you get it when you fainted?"

"No Spencer caught-" she stopped and the once blurry memory came back to her so much more clearer.

* * *

_"Maybe you're body needs a break. Our work outs do tend to take a lot out of us and the conditions in Japan aren't the same as in Russia..." Spencer said. "Maybe you're coming down with something?" Kai shook her head and her eyes searched for something and nothing. _

_"No, I'm not," she said, getting up. She took an unbalanced step forward. A sharp pain connected with her cheek. Already unbalanced from why ever she was so tired, she began to fall forward. _

_"Kai!" Spencer shouted as she fell. He managed to catch her just barely before she hit the ground._

* * *

"Something cut me in the forest," Kai said. "Before I fell…" Her hand glided over where Tala's had previously been.

"Don't think on it to much," Spencer advised. "It will come to you sooner or later." Kai nodded and got out of the bed, Tala already taking a position next to her.

"So do you guys think that it will be a boy or a girl?" Max asked. "Are you going to find out when you can?" Kai and Tala exchanged glances with each other.

"You should probably let them talk about those things before you ask these questions, Max," Spencer said. "They only found out barely an hour ago…" Tala nodded gratefully in Spencer's direction.

"Rei still isn't back yet?" he asked.

"I'll go find him," Bryan said.

* * *

Now while all that was happening… (from the point where Rei had left)

"Tyson, you up here?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, I'm up here," Tyson sighed. "So she really is…?"

"Yep,"

"And it's really his?"

"Yep,"

"How could this happen?" Tyson said. "I was supposed to sweep her off her feat today- make sure that she was alright and impress her! Then she was supposed to return my feelings when I asked her out again and return to the dojo…return to the Blade Breakers."

"Kai is apart of the Blade Breakers, Tyson," Rei said. "What makes you think she isn't?"

"She has the option of going back and forth between the Blitzkrieg Boys and us,"

"I have the option of going between the White Tigers and the Blade Breakers," Rei reminded him. "Does that make us any different?"

"Kai's always been out of the reach…you're more down to earth," Tyson said. "And no matter what happens, she always keeps going- nothing can tear her down…"

"That may be why Dranzer chose her, Tyson," Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked. Rei sat down next to him.

"Phoenixes are reborn from ashes. They never die," Rei said. "And Kai's a perfect example of that." They were quiet for a moment.

"Do you think I still have a chance with her?" Tyson asked. "I mean, I'd be a better dad then Tala, I'm more compassionate-"

"Uh, Tyson…"

"I'm not a stick in the mud-"

"Tyson-"

"I'm the beyblade champion-!" Tyson said standing up.

"Tyson-!" Rei said, getting up also. "Tyson, listen to me!"

"I'd be a perfect father for Kai's child!" Tyson declared and then Rei had enough.

He punched Tyson.

* * *

"Go on without me," Bryan said, going in a random direction.

"They like roofs, Bryan!" Kai called after him. Bryan lifted a hand to show that he had heard.

Bryan opened the door to the roof and he was surprised out of his mind.

"It doesn't matter who would make a better father, Tyson! The thing is that Kai chose Tala and that's final! She turned you down- and that's Tala's baby in her womb- not yours! Do you know how much that baby is going to look like Tala?! You're not responsible like Tala and that kid will know who he's related to-"

"What's going on here?" Bryan asked.

"I can't deal with him anymore," Rei hissed. Bryan watched Rei streak by him, pissed as hell and then he turned to Tyson.

"Don't even try whatever you're thinking of attempting, Tyson," Bryan hissed and then shut the door behind him.

"Who does he think he is?" Tyson asked. "Kai and I are perfect for each other; we've known each other for six years!"

* * *

"Rei- Rei, talk to me," Bryan said, grabbing Rei's arm. "What's going on?"

"He's so immature!" Rei said. "He thinks that he can take Kai and Tala's child and be the father! Where did he get that idea? And he thinks that he actually has a chance with Kai-"

"We're going," Bryan cut him off, taking Rei's hand and pulling him with him.

"Where are we going?" Rei asked.

"I need to have a little 'chat' with Tala," Bryan said.

"A…" Rei cut himself off when he saw the murderous look on Bryan's face. A shudder ran down his spine.

He hadn't seen Bryan look like that since the first world championships…

When the target had been him.

"So what're we going to do about Dunga?" Tala asked.

"I can handle Dunga," Kai said.

"Not with the kind of battles that you get in to," Tala snorted. "You're not going to get out of a battle with Dunga unscathed."

"I'll be fine,"

"It's not only you I'm worried about. You've got another person to take care of in that skinny ass body of yours,"

"I am not skinny!"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Tala asked pointedly. "I think you way less then you did when I first met you."

"I way more then that,"

"Fine, since six years ago,"

"You-"

"My point is that you need to eat for two now and not your kind of two either,"

"So you mean I should eat like Tyson?" Kai asked sarcastically. Tala's eyes narrowed and his hands tightened into fists for a moment but then he forced himself to relax.

"No, just eat like… a boy. You were supposed to be one," Tala said. "When's that next trial to put Voltaire away?"

"Mr. Dickenson said that their lawyer postponed it for another week," Kai said.

"Huh, that sucks…" Tala said. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Kai asked.

"Do you want to find out the baby's sex?" Tala asked. Kai frowned and shook her head.

"Not really…" she said. "I'll love it, boy or girl… and you?"

"I am sort of curious," he admitted. "But to leave Rei in suspense for that long…" Tala snickered.

"That would be pretty amusing," Kai mused, a smile playing on her face.

* * *

"Bryan-!" Rei shouted as he followed Bryan up the stairs of the hotel and into the hotel room. 'Damn he can move fast... stupid Blitzkrieg training!'

"Tala Ivanov!" Bryan shouted. Tala and Kai looked up curiously at the slightly older Russian. Tala sighed and stood up, dusting pretend dirt off his pants.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later," Tala said. "So?"

"Are you or are you not taking care of the baby?" Bryan hissed.

"I'm taking care of it," Tala glared at Bryan. "When did I ever imply that I wouldn't?"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"She doesn't want to get married now,"

"Guys, don't talk about me like I'm not in the room," Kai said, a little annoyed. Rei sighed and sat down next to her, looking at his feat.

"You okay?" Kai asked Rei. "I haven't seen you like this for awhile..."

"I haven't seen him look like that since..." Rei gulped and then Kai knew what he was talking about.

"Okay, I get it," she said, standing up and calmly walking over to the two hotheads. Bryan lunged at Tala who didn't move, allowing himself to get punched. When Bryan grabbed ahold of Tala's shirt and raised his hand for another punch, that's when Kai stepped in.

She raised her leg, performing a spinning hook kick, catching Bryan's fist with the bottom of her foot and sending him in the opposite direction of Tala as she took a hold on Tala's shoulders so that he wouldn't crash into her or fly after Bryan.

"Kai-!"

"That's enough Bryan," she said coldly. "He has already said he wants a role in our child's life. He has already asked me to marry him. No, I do not want to get married now, no matter how much the look on Voltaire and Boris's face would amuse me enough for a life time. I understand that you are angry and are feeling over protective right now but I can take care of myself but right now, you need to give Rei some consideration." Bryan looked confused for a moment but then he looked at Rei. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the condition that the neko-jin was in.

"When's the last time he saw you like that, Bryan?" Kai asked. "When's the last time any of us saw you like that?"

"Rei," Bryan said, going over to him.

"You didn't have to do that," Tala said.

"Yes I did,"

"You could have let him punch me again, I mean," Tala said.

"You need to have that lip cleaned up," Kai said. "Come on, there's a first aid kit in our room." Tala nodded and followed her, closing the door behind himself.

"Sit," she ordered as she dug through her suitcase for the first aid kit. "This is gonna sting," Tala winced as the alcohol dabbed cotton touched the bleeding cut on his lip.

"Geez," Tala said.

"Well you shouldn't have let Bryan hit you," she retorted. "Man, he did a number on you..."

"Kai!" The door burst open and Kai almost dropped the cotton in surprise. Kenny, Mariah, and Kevin stood in the doorway, looking completely out of breath.

"Kenny? Mariah? Kevin?" Kai asked, surprised. "What's the matter?"

"V-V-Voltaire a-and Boris have- have escaped from p-prison!" he panted.

"And Ozuma and Joseph just got word from Dunga!" Kevin said, Ian having filled him in on everything. "But they didn't get to talk to him!"

But Kai seemingly only heard what Kenny had said and was concentrating fully on that.

"What?" Kai said. "How? How is that possible?"

And then, a beyblade crashed through the window, shattering it into millions of pieces.

* * *

Me: And that's a take! And no, once again, the bad guy isn't Voltaire... or Boris... yet.

Kai: Doesn't the title pretty much reveal everything?

Me: Eh heh... I guess? Ask the readers? Readers, does the title reveal everything?

Kai: -sighs- Please review.


	15. I Prefer the Monkey King

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 15 Title:** I Prefer the Monkey King

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and a future Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

Over 100 reviews! Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! You guys are awesome! I love reading everyone's reviews! They make me write faster! Please R&R!

I meant to make this chapter the one that would get you guys off the cliff hanger... but the Kevin/Ian coupling just filled up most of it but I did manage to get Tala/Kai in!

This chapter is Ian/Kevin centric. I just wanted to put that part in somewhere and well…this seemed like a good place and the chapter just turned Ian and Kevin centric. As for Ian's "suave" personality, so to speak, he grew up with the Blitzkrieg Boys so I think it's kind of natural for him to act kind of like how he does. Please R&R!

* * *

_And then, a beyblade crashed through the window, shattering it into millions of pieces._

"Kai!" Tala shouted, shielding her with his body as the glass broke.

"We're on the fourth floor!" Kenny shrieked.

"Fifth, chief!" Ian snarled as he pushed the genius and Kevin behind him and whipped out Wyborg's launcher, ready to fire.

"No, Ian, don't!" Kevin said, "Go, Galman!"

"Let's go Galux!" Mariah said. "Come on you guys! Get out of here!" Tala, to Mariah's surprise, didn't argue and picked Kai up, shielding her all the way.

'Why does Kai look so…feminine?' she thought. (A/N: Only the Blitz Boys and Blade Breakers know she's a girl thus far) She shifted the train of her thoughts to help out Kevin but she was a moment to late.

The unknown beyblade knocked Galman deep into the wall and aimed straight for Kevin. Mariah's Galux hit the back of the blade, reversing its direction so that it ran into the direction of the lamp. The torque sent the lamp flying, connecting with Kevin's head and efficiently knocking him out.

"Kevin!" he heard Ian shout and then he blacked out.

* * *

_Kevin's (knocked out) POV_

_I don't know how we got together- well that's a lie. I do know how we got together. I'm just not entirely sure how it happened… we were drawn to each other. He was a trouble making explosive expert and I was…well, a trouble maker. We were both twelve when we saw each other. We were thirteen when we talked. It was a total chance that he was there. I thought that he wasn't going to be there since I didn't see him._

"_Yo, monkey boy,"_

"_I prefer monkey king, you know," I sneered. _

"_And I like being the king snake," he sneered back. I pushed myself from against the wall. I like the way he conducted himself. I liked his attitude._

_I liked **him**._

"_So why weren't you out on the big fancy floor?" I asked, teasing him- goading him._

"_Not really my style," he shrugged. "Best let Kai take care of it."_

"_So then what __**is**__ your style?" I asked. I almost took a step backwards when I realized how close we were. I hadn't realized that he had been taken any steps forward. _

_But I didn't take that step backwards._

"_This," he smirked, grabbing my shirt and pulling my lips to his. When he pulled back, he was smirking._

"_Later, monkey king," he said._

_We were thirteen when we first kissed._

_We were fourteen when we met up again. Well, he was fourteen. I was several weeks shy of it. He smirked at me. I saw Kai question him about the smirk and managed to hear what he said._

"_Can't I smirk every now and then, Kai?" he asked. Kai sighed._

"_Who or what are you smirking at?" Kai asked._

"_Just saying 'hi' to a… a friend," he said. Kai looked at him curiously but didn't comment anymore on that, drawn away by Tala's barking at them to hurry up. Ian through me one last smirk before he left, listening to his captain. _

_I felt jealous._

_The next night after the end of the tournament, I was sitting on my bed. Mariah had gone out somewhere, Lee was asleep in the next room, and Gary was…well I don't know where Gary was but he was probably out eating._

"_Hey, it's the monkey king," my heart skipped a beat. He hadn't forgotten._

"_If it's not the snake king himself," I drawled out. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" _

"_Oh, you know the feeling; boredom?" he suggested. And then it clicked._

"_How did you get in here?" I demanded. Lee was still asleep- that guy sleeps like a log- and even if he was awake, he would have shouted for me to come to the door to see Ian. He wouldn't have let Ian in the room. Ian smirked as he came closer to me._

"_Relax, your royal monkey-ness," he said. "I just wanted to invite you to … get out of the line of fire."_

"_What did you do?" my eyes narrowed but deep down inside I was curious… well, maybe not that deep down._

"_Come on and I'll explain it," he grinned. "I think that captain of yours treats you worse then Tala's trainings treat us." My mouth dropped. The Blitzkrieg practices were legendary for their length of time and the hardness of the training!_

"_What are you-!"_

"_And I think it's time to get back at him for that," Ian smirked, taking my hand and we ran past a sleeping Lee. He hurried to open the window and then rushed back to the open air vent and hurried me into it. 'So that's how he got in,' I thought dryly. Cuh-lassic. _

"_The air vent, how classic," I said dryly._

"_What? Did you want me to bomb the door?"_

"_Sure why not?" I asked sarcastically._

"_Well I'll keep that in mind for next time," he said. I paused and looked back at him. There was no trace of him joking or a smirk_

"_Are you serious?" I asked, dumbfounded._

"_Yes," he said slowly. He slapped my butt and I yelped quietly._

"_What was that for?" I demanded._

"_Keep going," he hissed. "Or we'll miss the show."_

"_You so did that on purpose," I hissed, resuming my crawling. "What a great first date…" I thought to myself. Or, at least I thought it had been in my head…_

"_A date?" he asked, amused, "Is that what this is?"_

"_What?" I said. "No!" I crawled faster, my face probably red as I got outside. Ian was smirking the whole way behind me._

"_If you wanted a date, we could have gone out to a restaurant-"_

"_Ian-"_

"_Or to the movies if you're not a fancy sort of cat-"_

"_Ian-"_

"_Or if you're really catlike, the park-"_

"_Ian!" I shouted as the sprinklers came on, dowsing us in water. _

_And then I saw the show._

_Lee awoke with a start. "What the hell?!" he shouted. "I thought I closed that window!" I stared at the window that Lee closed. He hadn't seen us but he had got a good gust of water seeing as the wind was blowing in that direction. I stared at the now closed window before I erupted into laughter. Ian smirked quietly, his hands in his pockets as I fell on the ground, laughing my heart out._

"_I hear you haven't laughed in quite awhile," Ian said. I managed to stop laughing as I looked at him but I still didn't get off the wet grass._

"_Where did you here that?" I asked, slightly out of breath from laughing. I don't know how long it's been since I'd laughed…_

"_The pink one and the tiger were talking about it in the dining hall last night," Kevin said. "And your captain was pissing me off last night."_

"_So you did that for me?" I asked, accepting his hand up._

"_I did that because he was pissing me off," Ian shrugged. He turned around and walked away. I stared at him for awhile, getting soaked through my clothes before Rei came and ushered me inside to go and change._

"_Rei?" I asked, holding his hand as I walked (he had taken my hand to get me inside)._

"_Yeah, Kevin?" he asked._

"_How long has it been since I've laughed?" I asked._

"_Whoa, what brought this on?" he asked._

"_Nothing…so?" I said._

"_A few months at the least, Kevin," Rei said. "I know Lee's been tough on you but it's because he cares about you, you know?" I nodded deftly. It didn't seem like Lee cared about anyone but Rei._

"_So were Lee and Ian talking last night?" I asked._

"_Lee and Ian?" he raised an eyebrow. "What crazy dream did you have? He can't stand the Russian team."_

"_So they didn't talk? Did Lee talk with anyone besides you and Mariah?" I asked._

"_No," Rei said. "Well, Tyson and Michael but that was really it… and Ian left about half way through dinner- before Lee started talking with the other… why?"_

"_No reason," I said. "Just curious."_

"_Uh huh," he said, not really believing me but I didn't care._

_I saw Ian the next day, just as he was about to leave. He told Tala something and then ran off, I followed him. I think the Blitzkrieg Boys may have saw me run after him but I didn't really take much notice. _

"_Ian, wait!" he barely turned around when I pulled him closer so that out lips would meet. _

"_Thank you," I said quietly. He nodded, stunned. I could tell he was shocked. I was shocked too as I walked away, putting my fingers to my lips._

_That was our second kiss_

_I didn't see him at the third tournament. That's how I bonded with Tala._

"_Well, it's the short green haired kid," Tala said. I jumped slightly. Spencer was behind Kai and Tala, Bryan not too far behind._

"_Tala," Kai sighed. "Did you need something, Kevin?" I was surprised. I hadn't expected them to be civil…let alone know my name._

"_I was just... never mind," I sighed, beginning to walk away._

"_Hey, little green haired kid," Tala said._

"_Tall red haired guy," I responded. Tala raised his eyebrows with a smirk as Bryan and Spencer snickered to themselves._

"_We're going out to get something to eat," Tala said. "And I'll bet that that cat captain of yours has got Rei training so he can't cook and pinkie is probably out with the girls. Am I right?" I nodded._

"_What's your point?" I asked._

"_Come out and eat dinner with us," Tala said._

"_I don't-"_

"_Our treat, kiddo," he said._

"_I couldn't," I said but my stomach grumbled and Kai frowned._

"_I'm going to have a talk with those two…" he said, "Come on."_

"_But-"_

"_You can tell me about how Rei's doing and what's going on with you and Ian," Kai said. "Call it a fair trade." Tala smirked and picked me up._

"_You're very short for your age," he noted. I tried glaring at him and he laughed._

"_Hey, we're gonna have to teach little green kid how to glare," he said. "His glare is pathetic." I had never seen Tala smile or laugh before. I thought it suited him. I didn't have a wise comeback for the whole glare thing. Since Rei had come back, his glare had been fiercer. He told me that it was probably subconscious lessons from Kai._

"_So what's going on between you and Ian?" Tala asked, moving me to his other side. I blushed slightly._

"_I don't know," I answered truthfully._

"_Really? You guys kissed at the last tournament," Tala smirked. "What was that about?"_

"_He just…he made me laugh," I said, blushing darker. _

"_Oh because little short green haired kids don't-"_

"_Tala, I will not let you eat if you tease him," Kai warned. "Table for five." My draw dropped when I saw the place. It looked expensive!_

"_Is he your kid, sir?" the lady at the cashier smiled. Tala and I looked at each other before we snickered._

"_Yes, I'm seventeen and he's fifteen-"_

"_Fourteen," I corrected._

"_Work with me here, kid," he said. "And I had him when I was three years old. Aren't I a lucky guy? Having one so sweet and cute" he pinched my cheek "and we look nothing alike." The waitress blushed and stammered her apologies. _

"_Please ignore him, ma'am," Kai said, his eye twitching, "He's just giving you a hard time." The waitress nodded and showed us to our table._

"_Kevin, I beg you, do not become like him and Bryan," Kai said. "He is a bad example and- oh my god. Quit giving me that look- both of you!" we looked away._

"_I like little green haired kid!" Tala announced, putting his arm around me. "Can we take him back to Russia?"_

"_He's from China, he'll freeze," Spencer said, but I think that it was light hearted joking. I saw him examine my clothes and then he said something in Russian._

"_So we'll buy him some new clothes," Tala shrugged. "I can swing it."_

"_Tala," Kai frowned._

"_Oh come on, you already took care of dinner," Tala said. "I can take care of the clothes."_

"_Kevin, when's the last time you got new clothes?" Kai asked._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_That's Rei's hand me down," Kai said._

"_N-no it's not," I said._

"_Yes, Kevin it is," Spencer said. "That's the same outfit Rei wore during the first tournament…well, one of them." I saw Bryan look away guiltily._

"_Well, being the youngest doesn't always have its perks," I said._

"_That's it," Tala frowned. "Kai, phone thing,"_

"_You mean cell phone?" Kai asked dryly, handing it to him._

"_I mean phone thing," Tala said. "Why don't these things work where we live?"_

"_Because Russia has bad connection to Japan," Kai said. "Who are you calling?"_

"_Yeah, this Lee? It's Rei? Okay, even better," Tala said. "Kitty cat, little green haired kid is spending the summer in Russia. Don't worry, it was Kai's idea. Bye."_

"_It was not my idea, Tala," Kai said. "But you're welcome to stay with us, Kevin, in fact, I insist on it."_

"_In other words, he's not taking no for an answer," Tala whispered._

"_I should call Ian and tell him to move things into the spare room," Spencer said._

_And that's how I went to Russia._

* * *

_When Kenny met up with the White Tigers before they got to the hotel…_

"_Hey," Kevin said, surprised as Kenny barged in "What's going on?"_

"_Voltaire and Boris have escaped from…prison," Kenny panted._

"_What?" Even Lee tensed up at the news._

"_It's true!" Kenny squeaked. "Mr. Dickenson just sent out the message now…"_

"_Do the Blitzkrieg Boys know?" Kevin asked._

"_No! I was on the way there but then I remembered that the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Blade Breakers can't risk anymore blade launches or they'll be disqualified…" Kenny said._

"_I'm coming," Kevin said._

"_Jacket!" Mariah called, rushing forward with her jacket and Kevin's._

"_Stay here, Lee," Mariah said._

"_What?! I am not-"_

"_I don't care. You're going to blade to put the Blitzkrieg Boys at risk," Mariah hissed. "So stay here." Lee stood stunned as the three ran out._

"_Guys, I need to rest," Kenny panted when they had been running for what seemed like forever._

"_I don't know the way to the hotel," Kevin said._

"_Me neither," Mariah said._

"_We'll wait for about five minutes," Kevin said. "Come on. Let's get some water, Kenny." Kenny looked confused as Kevin grabbed his arm and pulled him into a store._

"_Kevin, what's-?"_

"_I don't know what you're up to but you are not getting Ian," Kevin hissed._

"_I-Ian?!" Kenny squeaked. "Are you crazy?! I don't want Ian to get Ian!"_

"_You don't?" Kevin said._

"_No! I can barely look at Kai without stuttering! How do you honestly thing a relationship with me and a Blitzkrieg Boy turn out?!"_

"_Oh…" Kevin said. "I guess you have a part- but I still have my eye on you."_

"_What?!"_

_

* * *

_

"Why did you pull me out of there, Tala?!" Kai demanded. "Ian-" She was cut off as Tala pressed his lips against hers. She subconciously pulled him closer to her body, closing her eyes and deepening the kiss.

"Tala, would... would you look at what I'm wearing?" she demanded, gesturing to her boy disguise. Their conversation was in hushed whispers.

"No one's here to notice," Tala said. "And I don't care what you're wearing... you're still Kai- my Kai, the mother of my children-"

"So what?! Ian is-"

"Not pregnant. Not just having come from the hospital because he fainted! Face it, Kai! You aren't just looking out for yourself anymore. You have this little, little-"

"Hold up, 'children'?" Kai said. Tala winced and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Kai asked. "Come on Tala, tell me!"

"My mom used to say... thatwehaveahistoryoftwinsinourfamily!" Tala said.

"What?" Kai frowned. "Tala-"

"I have a history of twins in my family," he said.

"You're kidding,"

"No..."

"How do you know this?"

"Well I had Ian check if what my mother was saying was true and-"

"You're telling me its this generation?!"

"Possibly..." Tala said. "We weren't able to collect all of the data on my family." Kai stared at him and then looked at her stomach.

"I can't wait for the sonogram... I think," she grumbled and then she raised her voice. "But you're not keeping me out here-"

"You're right Kai. He's not. But I am,"

"Dunga," Kai froze and Tala moved in front of her protectively.

Like hell he was letting anything happen to her.

* * *

Me: That was an extra long chapter! I didn't mean for it to be mainly about Kevin and Ian but I just started typing and it just came out! So sorry but I'm going to have to keep you guys in suspense for awhile longer...

Tala: Kai needs to grasp the concept of... motherhood? Where are you going with this?

Me: Well, no one knows how to be a mom at first. She needs to get used to the fact that she has to protect the fetus or fetuses (am I using these terms right?) that are in her body.

Kai: Please read and review.


	16. Part 4: FPB A Room Full Of Mirrors

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 16 Title:** The False Prototype Bladers: A Room Full Of Mirrors

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and a future Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

Over 100 reviews! Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! You guys are awesome! I love reading everyone's reviews, they're really inspiring! They make me write faster! Please R&R!

I'm glad you guys liked the Kevin/Ian pairing!

* * *

"Dunga…" Kai said.

"Step out of the way, Tala!" Dunga shouted. "It's not you I want to mess with!"

"Well when you mess with my teammate, you might as well mess with me," Tala said coldly. Kai almost felt a shiver run up her spine and she was sure that Dunga had definitely felt the chill. Tala wasn't one of the most dangerous bladders for nothing.

"Why are you doing this, Dunga?" Kai asked. "Why are you putting our teams at risk?"

"Why? Why, Kai Hiwatari?!" Dunga shouted. "We're doing this because if you can't stand up to us then you can't stand up to the real prototype bladers!"

"And who are they?" Kai demanded, her hand shaking out of fury and she reached for Dranzer in her pocket.

"Kai, don't," Tala whispered. "You're just going to goad him even more."

"Then let him be goaded," Kai hissed.

"You are not looking out for just yourself anymore, Hiwatari," Tala hissed back. Kai's hand fell limp at her side. She hated to admit it but she was right.

"And your way of looking out for us is killing us?!" Kai demanded. "Is that what you're doing? Trying to wipe us out before the competition begins?" Dunga glared at her.

"Who are you?" he said. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kai snarled, pushing her way in front of Tala.

"I don't want to look at this stupid pushover! This stupid pushover isn't fit to compete in the tournaments! The likes of you isn't fit to even be blading!"

"Salamalyon!" Tala and Kai stood perfectly still as the beyblade was released from its launcher as the Prototype beyblade came tearing down the building.

The two reacted in a nasty way. Johnny and Dunga were forced backwards by the intensity of the blow. Tala shielded Kai, blocking her from the wind. She was against a wall; there was no place to fly backwards to.

"Kai's battle is with me!" Johnny declared. Kai frowned, staring at the red head in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Tala asked.

"He called me Kai," she frowned. "He never calls me Kai- Johnny, look out!" The red head turned but instead of moving out of the way, he was tackled out of the way by Rei.

"Did you jump down from the fourth floor?!" Johnny demanded, incredulous.

"Fifth!" Rei corrected. "Get her out of her, Tala!" Tala obeyed Rei, hurrying Kai out of the battle scene, despite her protests.

"Damn…" Rei said, wanting to reach for Driger but he knew he couldn't. Johnny saw this and read his dilemma.

"Get out of here and go tell Robert where I am," he snapped. "Hurry up!"

"But-!"

"Go, now, stupid!" Johnny shouted. Rei nodded and ran off in the direction Johnny pointed at.

"I don't want to battle you!" Dunga sneered.

"Well dude, the feeling's mutual," Johnny sneered back. "Let's go, Salamalyon!"

* * *

"Tala-!" Kai protested fighting against Tala's every movement. Tala finally turned his glare on her and swept her off her feat, managing to constrain her hands so she couldn't hit him. She attempted screaming obscenities but found out that it was her thing so she made irritated noises and thrashed about, making sure that the trip was more difficult then it had to be.

"Kai Hiwatari," Tala hissed as he settled her almost roughly onto a park bench.

"What?" she snapped back just as venomously.

"You cannot be goaded like that into beybattles anymore, Kai. You're not just thinking about yourself anymore. God, I told you that and I thought I got through to you! And apparently I didn't!" he said, exasperated. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, as he looked away.

She didn't look at him either, just looked at the bench.

"What part of the fact that you're not just looking after yourself don't you get?" he asked. "You do so well in looking after Ian, Kevin- the Blade Breakers… why can't you take care of yourself and our child?" He looked back at her and she was still staring at the ground.

"Kai-"

"Come with me," she whispered, taking his hand and dragging him with her.

* * *

"Hang in there, Salamalyon!" Johnny shouted. "Come on!"

"The likes of you and your weak blade aren't enough to defeat me!" Dunga said.

"Salamalyon isn't weak and neither am I!" Johnny said. "Hit him with all we've got! Fire Rod!" Salamalyon rose from its blade.

"That's Johnny's bitbeast!" Rei cried when they saw the giant creature from a distance.

"Things must be serious then," Robert said, "Let's hurry!"

"Johnny!" Robert and Rei shouted in unison. The red head was lying unconscious, Salamalyon placed on his chest and there was no trace of Dunga.

But broken on the floor, were several small chippings off of the Prototype beyblade.

* * *

"The Phoenix Flame?" Tala asked when they reached their destination.

"Hn," she said, letting go of his hand and going into the closed hands before him.

"Ladies first," he said sarcastically. She shot him a glare and then he whispered under his breath, "Don't 'hn' me." If she heard it, she certainly didn't show any signs of it.

"Here," she said, trying to open the door.

"I believe you're supposed to open the door before attempting to open it," Tala smirked. Kai glared at him, taking a step back and then kicking it open.

"Jammed," she said and stepped into the room.

"So what's in-" he cut himself off.

Hanging from the ceiling were different outfits, boys and girls, low enough so that Kai could stand behind one and see how she looked.

"What's with all the outfits?" Tala asked.

"I live as a boy, Tala. I was sixteen when I founded this club. I didn't know that I would have to dress as a woman when I was eighteen! Believe me, I was less then thrilled. I don't know how to comprehend the fact that our child or children are going to live with me posing half time as a man!" Kai shouted. "If I'm so used to being a boy, why can't I just have been born one?! You expect me to know these things right off the bat but I don't know how to do them! Why do you expect me to know these things?!" Tala was quiet for a moment.

"I don't," he said.

"What?" she panted tired from her little outburst.

"I don't expect you to know how to do those things. I expect you to take care of yourself. By taking care of yourself, you'll take care of the little one growing inside you," Tala said. "I know you and I'm sure you can go through life without bloodying yourself up like you seem to like doing so much. Believe it or not, we worry, Kai. We worry about you."

* * *

"How is he?" Rei asked Robert.

"He seems to be mostly intact," Robert said. "I think most of the damage went to Salamalyon."

"This time," Rei sighed.

"What do you mean 'this time,' Rei?" Robert asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Bryan, Mariah and Ian are tending to Kevin- I'm not really sure what happened once I jumped-"

"You jumped?" Robert asked doubtfully, looking up at the hotel. "What floor were you on?"

"Fifth," Rei said dissmissively.

"The fifth..."

"Neko-jin, Robert," Rei said. "Anyways, that Prototype beyblade-"

"Prototype?" Robert interrupted.

"It's rude to interrupt people in the middle of an explanation, Robert," Rei said.

"Of course, my apologies," Robert said immediately. "Please continue."

"Come on, we'll talk on the way up," Rei said, glancing up to where the fifth floor was.

* * *

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Tala?" Kai asked.

"I'm going to be a father, Kai," Tala said. "I need to get used to those corny speeches sometime,"

"Yeah, well wait to the kid is born,"

"Or kids,"

"You're not the one pushing things out of you. Keep quiet until then," she sighed, sliding down to the floor. "It's been what, a week?"

"About," Tala said, "Why?"

"Well, I can't wait for nine more," Kai sighed.

"Why? We can get the sonogram?"

"No, that's about the time the miscarriage risk goes way down," Kai said, rubbing her stomach. Tala nodded and sat beside.

"So what's with all these outfits?" he asked. "And how'd you get them to hang from a wall?"

"Ladder," she said. "And they're here because I'd never wear them... I hang them here to remind myself of what I could have had but never will."

"Why not?" Tala said. Then one caught his eye.

"You're not going to wear a white wedding dress?" he asked quietly, not really sure what to say.

"Not exactly," she said.

"Then what?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Four year old Kai_

_"Mommy, mommy!" she said, bursting the door open._

_"What is it, Kai?" she smiled, kneeling down._

_"What's that?" Kai asked, pointing at the white dress hanging against a mirror._

_"That was my wedding dress, Kai. When I got married to your father," she smiled. "It's pretty isn't it?"_

_"Yep!" Kai said, nodding._

_"Would you like to wear it someday at your wedding, Kai?" Kai stared at her mother who laughed and shook her head._

_"You don't understand what I'm saying right now, of course," she chuckled lightly. "Maybe one day when you're older... but I don't know why you'd want to..."_

_

* * *

_

"So you're not going to wear your _mother's_ wedding dress," Tala said.

"Right," Kai sighed.

"How'd you even get it?" he asked.

"The Hiwatari Mansion was never disposed of," she said dismissively. "It wasn't that hard."

* * *

"Rei!" Bryan said when the door swung open. "Robert and... Johnny?"

"Bryan," Rei said, rushing over to the Russian with Johnny in his arms. "Help him!"

"We're going to need Kai and Spencer," Bryan said. "I'm no good with anything internal... and this looks like it."

"What's going on?" Spencer asked, coming through the door.

"Speak of the devil," Bryan said. "Johnny- well uh..."

"He faced Dunga and when we found him, he was out like a light," Rei supplied.

"Alright..." Spencer said. "Anyone else? Robert, are you alright? He is your teammate..."

"I'm fine," Robert blushed slightly. "Just worried..."

"How's Kevin?" Rei asked.

"He's probably got a concussion," Bryan said. "We called the ambulance but its rush hour traffic..."

"Don't move Kevin," Spencer advised. "Bring Johnny in the room where Kevin is. Johnny seems to be more bruised from what I can see..."

'Please be alright...' Rei thought as Bryan put a hand on his shoulder. 'Please be okay...'

* * *

Me: And that's chapter sixteen! If I had to read these things out loud... well, I'd need lots of water!

Rei: Were you originally going to put the Majestics in here?

Me: No...but I wanted to!

Johnny: I am not weak!

Me: Relax, I'll explain what happened to you soon.

Max: Where was I?

Me: Uh...

Spencer: Please Review.


	17. Gone Fishing

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 17 Title:** Gone Fishing

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer now there is the possibility(cough,total chance,cough) of Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! Over 150 reviews! You guys are awesome! I love reading everyone's reviews, they're really inspiring! They make me write faster! Please R&R!

* * *

After Tala and Kai's conversation, Kai had fallen asleep. Tala took her back to the dojo. He left when he received a call from Spencer and went to the hospital.

How many people were going to end up in the hospital?

"So what's up?" Tala asked.

"Johnny and…"

"And?" Tala encouraged.

"Kevin…" Mariah said quietly.

"What?" Tala said. "How's he- where's Ian?"

"Kevin's just woken up," Ian said, closing the door to Kevin's room. "The doctor wanted a check up real quick. He'll call us when he's out…"

"And McGregor?" Tala asked.

"Lively and awake," Robert answered. "Spencer's with him. He's trying to figure out what happened to him… he has a slight memory loss."

"How slight is slight?" Tala asked.

"He remembers everything about up until his battle with Dunga," Robert sighed.

"Tala, Johnny would like a word with you," Spencer said.

"How'd you know I was out here?" Tala asked.

"I know the amount of time it takes to get from the dojo to the hospital," Spencer said.

"Why?"

"I'm not playing that game now go," Spencer said.

"Fine, fine," Tala said, hands in his pockets as he kicked the never closed door open and then back closed. "McGregor?"

"Ivanov,"

"So I see you and I are on the same page. Now how about you and Kai?" Tala asked, pulling up a chair and crossing his legs.

"There's something weird about him," Johnny said.

"How so?" Tala asked.

"You mean that besides the fact that if you were to try and find his records in the system you don't?" Johnny asked. "Instead you find a _female _Kai Hiwatari?"

"And why are you bringing this up with me?" Tala asked. "Why not Kai?"

"Are you kidding?" Johnny snorted. "We can't go five minutes without trying to kill each other."

"And you and I can?"

"We're still here, aren't we?" Johnny asked.

"The correct answer is _you're_ still here," Tala corrected.

"So?" Johnny asked, propping himself up on his elbow. "What do you know that I don't, Ivanov?" Tala smirked and leaned back.

"That's…"

* * *

Kai awoke, finding herself in the dojo.

"Tala? Max? Rei? Tyson? Gramps?" she called. 'Was it all a dream?' "Hey, anyone here?"

"Kai?" Hiro asked.

"What're you doing here?" she demanded, instantly brushing her cheeks. She almost never put the rough face paint on when she was as a girl. To her luck, they were there.

"Just got home awhile ago," Hiro said. "Tala left a note on the fridge. Here you go,"

'Gone fishing, Kai. Love, Tala,' Kai read silently. "It's in Russian, how'd you know it was from Tala?"

"He pointed it out to me and said when you woke up to make sure you got it,"

"Oh, did he have a fishing pole?" she asked, getting up.

"Are you pulling my leg, Kai?" he asked.

"Hn," she said, picking her scarf off the floor and tying it around her neck. She began to walk to the door, not bothering to stop when Hiro began to question her about where she was going.

* * *

"Kai?" Carlos asked quietly when he saw the sleeping form in the bed. She stirred but didn't wake. Carlos sighed and sat down on the chair. Why was she back at the Blade Shark's old hangout? In her own bed? He came in here because she never took her books with her- and about a quarter of the books were some of his favorites… the other three quarters were in Russian. He pulled out a book and began reading.

"Carlos?" Kai asked without turning around. Carlos jumped slightly.

"How did you…?"

"You fell asleep for about a minute or two. I turned around then," she said, sitting up.

"Ah," he said. "So what're you doing back here again?"

"Couldn't stand the company I had," she said. "Reading another one of my books?"

"Yeah- how'd you know-"

"The order's messed up," she said dismissively. "I don't put Shakespeare on the middle shelf… nor do I read it."

"Then why do you have it?"

"Sentimental reasons," she said, coming out from under the covers. "You read it?"

"Had to read something," Carlos said with a shrug.

"Several times," Kai muttered.

"What-"

"I don't just come back here as of recently," Kai informed him.

"So is something going on with you, Kai?" Carlos said.

"Hn," she said.

"I knew it," Carlos declared. "So?"

"Hn,"

"Oh, come on Kai,"

"I'm pregnant."

"Ah, so are you getting married?"

"No," she said. "Not yet at least."

"So who's the daddy?"

"Tala,"

"Can I be the best man?"

"I told you, I'm not getting married,"

"Well when you do get married, can I be the best man?"

"Isn't that more up to the 'daddy'?" she asked sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll walk you down the aisle," she was quiet for a minute.

"You serious?" she asked, leaning back against the head rest.

"Yeah," he said.

"You know, I just might take you up on that," she said, getting up. She retied her scarf as she walked to the door.

"Wait, were you serious?" Carlos asked, getting up immediately as he tried to keep up with her swift pace.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Well you're not jogging so I'm assuming yes!" he said.

"There, you just answered your own question!" she said, grabbing onto the chain link fence and propelling herself over it.

"Kai!" Carlos called. "I'd better be doing something in that wedding of yours!"

"We'll see!" Kai shouted back.

"That Kai…" Carlos sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

"_So?" Johnny asked, propping himself up on his elbow. "What do you know that I don't, Ivanov?" Tala smirked and leaned back._

"_That's…"_ he said, pausing with the ever present smirk on his face. "None of your business.

"So we're playing that game?" Johnny asked.

"Look, if you really want to know, ask Kai yourself," Tala said. "Now I'm going to go check on little green haired kid." He reached the door and had his hand on the handle, ready to turn it but one thing stopped him.

"Ivanov," Johnny said.

"Hm?"

"She's not weak, is she?" Johnny said.

"If you're asking me if it's a shame to have lost to her, no it isn't," Tala said. "She's strong so don't dance around the subject,"

"Fine, send Robert in then," Tala nodded and left Johnny with that.

"So?" Robert asked.

"He asked for you," Tala shrugged. "Ian-"

"He just fell asleep," the younger said with his eyes closed. Tala nodded and quietly entered Kevin's room. He stared at the little form, a frown set upon his face. He walked over to him and gently touched his bandages.

"I swear to you, Kevin," Tala whispered. "I'm going to destroy the blade that did this to you." He walked out of the room without a word to the others but he gave Mariah a sympathetic nod and a few words.

"He'll probably want you and Ian there when he wakes up again," Tala said. Mariah nodded, staring at her hands as he left. He left the hospital and walked around aimlessly. He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was sunset. He looked around and noticed a certain destination that was in full swing. _The Phoenix Flame._ He walked in the back way, knowing that Kai probably had some sort of security but he didn't care. He'd be able to get through it with nor trouble.

In the room of mirrors, he found her, staring at outfits in only a bra and pants.

He walked over to her as she turned to him, having seen him in the mirrors. He pulled her closer to himself, staring into her deep red eyes.

"I don't see a fishing pole," she whispered as he began kissing down her neck.

"It broke," he said. "I had a big one but it got away from me. Forty pounds, you know?"

"Yeah, because you love fishing," she whispered as his lips traveled back up her throat.

"I totally pull off the fishing look, don't I?" he said.

"Definitely," she said as he caught her lips. "Why don't we rent a fishing boat? Go out during the summer? I hear it's nice."

"Really? I wouldn't know," he said, pulling the strap of the bra down and taking one of her breasts. He ran a thumb over her nipple. "I do all my fishing down by the lake, you know?" Her breathing became labored as he sucked on it gently, biting and nibbling as he went along.

"Tala… Tala, stop," she whispered. "The baby…"

"I wasn't planning on that," he whispered. "I just want to touch you…" He caressed her breast and moved his lips to hers, never breaking his word on just wanting to touch her, never straying from her lips or her breasts.

* * *

"So do you remember what happened?" Robert asked Johnny.

"What are you, a psychologist?" Johnny sneered.

"I think that its safe to assume you need one," Robert said. "It is very uncouth to-

"Yeah, yeah, Robert," Johnny said. "I get it. Everything's uncouth..."

"Well not...everything," Robert smiled slightly.

"So how long do I need to stay in this hell hole?" Johnny asked.

"They want to keep you for a little while... Here's Salamalyon," Robert said, getting on the bed across from Johnny's.

"What're you doing? You're not actucally staying here, are you?" Johnny asked incredulously.

"Of course I am,"

"But it's a hospital."

"And I don't want that Dunga coming here and attacking you,"

"I can fend for myself!" Johnny snarled.

"Relax, Johnny," Enrique said, coming through the door, immediately followed by Oliver. "We're staying here too!"

"You're joking," Johnny said.

"Of course not!" Oliver said, dropping a bouquet of "get well flowers" on Johnny's lap.

"You're really going to last here without you're precious kitchen?" Johnny snorted.

"My kitchen is not the issue, Johnny," Oliver said, sitting in the bed next to Johnny. "Scoot over."

"What're you doing?" Johnny demanded as Oliver settled himself under the covers.

"Sleeping here," Oliver said.

"Well why can't you get your own bed?!"

"Because they would only give us one bed," Enrique said, plopping down next to Robert. "And since its either me, Robert, or Oliver, we thought you'd appreciate Oliver-"

"Yeah, yeah!" Johnny said, turning his back towards them. "But if one of you snores, you're out!" Enrique and Robert shook their heads with a smile.

"Robert, can I speak to you for a moment?" Spencer asked, opening the door.

"Of course," Robert said instantly. "What is it?" he asked when they had closed the door.

"I would... I believe they call it 'courting' in English?" Spencer frowned "No, date... datin..."

"Dating?" Robert supplied.

"Yes, dating," Spencer said. "I have not been studying English for that long..."

"Of course," Robert said. "And courting hasn't been used for quite sometime..."

"Yes, well, forgive my mistake," Spencer said. "But I would like to take you out sometime, if that would be okay with you, Robert."

"Yes, I would like that very much," Robert said, saying that more calmly then he felt.

"Yes, so then... shall we set a date sometime soon?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, we shall," Robert smiled.

"Um, good... yes, uh, that's good," Spencer said. He looked hesitant as he walked away and then he turned around and kissed Robert's cheek before hurriedly walking away.

Robert blushed and held a hand to his cheek. 'He... he kissed me.' He put his hand down as he opened the door.

"Something happened," Enrique said. "His cheeks are red."

"Did you finally ask him out?" Johnny asked.

"Robert has found love!" Oliver declared.

'How do I put up with them?' Robert sighed, going to sit down.

* * *

"So how long are you planning on staying?" Mariah asked quietly.

"As long as I feel like it," Ian snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that," Mariah said.

"So then how did you mean it?" Ian asked quietly.

"A friend wouldn't stay this long," Mariah said.

"Well you're a friend,"

"I consider myself his sister,"

"Well I'm staying, kitty cat," Ian said. "So deal with it."

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Hmph,"

"Hey,"

"Hm?"

"Wanna soda?"

"Sure," she said.

"Alright," Ian said. "Grape, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"Russia,"

* * *

Now having a simple black tanktop on, Kai moved against Tala, dancing to the rythem. Occasionally their lips met and they'd forget about the music.

* * *

Me: And that's chapter seventeen! Hope you guys liked the Kai/Tala I put in!

Tala: I'm guessing they want more.

Me: Well I know that.

Rei: Where are Bryan and I?!

Me: Uh...

Kai: Please review.


	18. Yes Hair Dye But No Coffee

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 18 Title:** Yes Hair Dye But No Coffee

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer now there is the possibility (cough,total chance,cough) of Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! Over 150 reviews! You guys are awesome! I love reading everyone's reviews, they're really inspiring! They make me write faster! Please R&R!

And if you're interested in more Kevin/Ian (kind of a prequel to this), you can check out my story: _Monkey See_

* * *

"Your soda, milady?" Ian asked, handing the grape soda to her.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"A face full of water to your captain and water to his room," Ian said.

"Seriously?" Mariah asked.

"Nah, been there done that," Ian said.

"Why?"

"Who do you think made Kevin laugh again?"

"That was you…" Mariah said. It wasn't a question.

"Damn straight," Ian sighed, staring at the boy.

"You know, I was so worried when the Blitzkrieg Boys took him to Russia…" Mariah said.

"Yeah, well… it did him good,"

"I know," she said. "I saw it when he got back."

"Why'd you die your hair pink?" Ian asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Kevin said that you died your hair pink and he hated it but loved it at the same time," Ian said. "Wouldn't tell me why."

"Oh, my hair used to be red,"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously,"

"So why'd you die it?"

"To piss off the village," Mariah said.

"No!"

"Yes!" she grinned wickedly.

"Do tell," Ian said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it was maybe a year or so before we got involved in outside of China beyblade affairs. A few months before Rei left us," Mariah said.

* * *

Flashback

"_Mariah, we have wonderful news!" Mariah looked up at her mother and father. _

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_We've gotten you engaged to your friend!"_

"_Uh… what friend?" she asked. 'They didn't get me engaged to Lee, did they? Because if they did, I swear-"_

"_Rei! Rei Kong, the handsome friend of yours!"_

'_Rei?' she thought, freezing. 'Don't they know that Rei is gay?! I mean, super long hair, pretty figure, obsesses over hair and what to wear… Is that not hint enough?!'_

"_You…set me up with Rei?" she asked._

"_Yes, sweetie! What's wrong? I thought you'd be thrilled,"_

"_Mom, I'm not marrying Rei," Mariah said._

"_But we already set it up," Mariah's father said. "You're not backing out on this now. I know how much you like him-"_

'_Before I knew he was gay!' Mariah thought. "If you make me marry him… I'll…I'll- I'll bleach my hair pink!"_

"_Honey, we don't have materials to-"_

"_I'll go down to the city and get some!" Mariah said, running out of the door._

"_Mariah!"_

"_Mariah, come back here!"_

_Mariah ran out, ignoring their pleas for her to go back._

"_Rei! Rei!" she shouted._

"_Hey-" Rei's smile faded when he saw her panicked state._

"_I need… hair dye!" she panted, practically falling into his arms._

"_Hair dye?" Rei frowned. "What for? Your hair's really-"_

"_Haven't you heard?! They've arranged for us to wed!" Mariah cried. "And I- I told them!"_

"_Told them what, Mariah?" Rei frowned._

"_I told them that- that I'd bleach my hair pink!" she said. Rei stared at her._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah," she panted. Rei helped her sit down and then paced for a bit, staring at the ground as he did so._

"_Alright," he said. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah," she said._

"_Then I'll be back in a couple of days," Rei said. "Tell them that… that I went to train by myself."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"And he didn't go to train… he went to get hair dye," Ian mused. "But why pink?"

"Do you know any other bladers who have pink hair?" she asked. "Let alone girls?"

"Well no," Ian said. "But why not blue-"

"Kai and Tyson,"

"Purple?"

"With my eyes?"

"Yellow?"

"Emily's a blonde,"

"Red?"

"I didn't want to get married to Rei,"

And they left it at that when they heard a groan come from Kevin's mouth.

"Kevin," Ian said, immediately at his side.

"I…an," Kevin whispered.

"I'm here," he said instantly.

"I'll… I'll be outside," Mariah said. The boys showed no sign that they had noticed her but she knew they had. She closed to door quietly behind herself and slid to the floor.

"How could I have not have noticed?" she asked herself quietly. 'Kevin and Ian, huh? Never saw that one coming...'

* * *

"Kai?" Spencer asked.

"Mmm?"

"What are you reading?"

"Uh... nothing?" Kai said sarcastically.

"Kai..."

"Baby book..."

"On?" Kai blushed.

"Nothing..."

"Kai..."

"Whethersexhurtsthebabyornot?"

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Whether sex hurts the baby or not?" Spencer stared at her.

"What?"

"Whether-"

"No, I heard you..." Spencer said. "And Kai?"

"Mmm?"

"Wait until the first trimester is over," Spencer said. "That's what the docotor recomends."

"Really?"

"No clue," Spencer smirked. (A/N: Does anyone know?! I don't!)

"Spencer!" Kai shouted after him as Tala came in.

"What's going on?" Tala asked, going to sit down next to Kai as she hid the book. Tala raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment. Instead, he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"So did you want to do something today after we check on Kevin and Johnny?" he asked. Kai looked at him surprised.

"What?" Tala asked, giving a thought to being insulted. "Did you need a formal invitation for a date?"

"I... I didn't think you'd want to... uh, have anything to do with_ me_," Kai said.

"What are you talking about?" Tala frowned.

"I thought you only wanted to take care of the baby and have-"

"How naive are you, Kai?" Tala asked.

"Uh... very?" she suggested.

"Fine, let's try this the _right_ way," Tala said. "Kai, I liked you when you were 'Kai Hiwamari' and I have known you since we were in the abbey and now you're carrying my child. That just strengthens our bond... So will you go out with me?"

Kai stared at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"You sound like you're proposing," she said and Tala groaned.

"Kai-"

"Alright," she said. "We'll go to the park or something. I'm going to go get coffee-"

"Kai," Tala said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You can't have coffee,"

"Tala, you can't tell me what to-" Kai said, looking pissed off.

"It's bad for the baby, Kai," Tala said. She stared at him.

"You're kidding,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Please tell me you're kidding,"

"Okay... I'm kidding,"

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm serious. Coffee is bad for the baby-"

"Spencer!" she whined.

"You had the coffee talk?" Spencer asked.

"Uh huh," Tala nodded, picking up the book. "What the hell?"

"Ask the doctor," Spencer said, leaving Tala to stare at him confused.

* * *

"Robert?" Oliver yawned.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Robert asked.

"No," Oliver said. "Where are you going? Where's Enrique?"

"Enrique and I are going back to Europe... we have some matters to help Kai with," Robert said. "You stay here and take care of Johnny."

"But-!"

"You're the only one he'll listen to when it comes to getting bed rest, Oliver," Robert said.

"But I can't play chess...or-"

"He _likes_ you Oliver," Robert said. Oliver blushed and looked down. Robert smiled and left them after bidding him to get back to sleep.

"Mariah?" Robert asked. Mariah looked up, dark bags under her eyes.

"Hey Robert..." she said sleepily.

"Have you been out here all night?" Robert asked with concern. "No sleep?"

"I... I..." she said sleepily. The grape soda was held loosely in her hands. Robert sighed and picked her up gently, like a new bride.

"Let's get you to the hotel..." Robert murmmered. "It is not lady like to sleep on the floor-"

"Don't wanna be a lady..." she said sleepily. "Not if it leads to _marrying_ _him_..."

Robert looked questioningly at the girl but she had fallen asleep and he sighed.

"Sleep well," Robert said.

"Oliver..." Johnny murmmered.

"Yes Johnny?" Oliver asked instinctively. He looked at the sleeping boy and realized that he was sleeping.

"Why are you saying my name when you're sleeping?" Oliver asked quietly, leaning over him. "It's not fair... it really isn't." He leaned over and kissed Johnny's lips softly.

"It's not fair," he whispered.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go as a girl?" Tala asked, almost willing to laugh but he was biting the inside of his cheek.

"Why not?" Kai asked.

"Because you've been staring at your closet for nearly an hour,"

"The hospital isn't open yet anyways," she blushed. "And it hasn't been an hour; it's been twenty minutes."

"'Twenty minutes' she says," Tala grumbled to himself.

"Get out," she said. "I can't think with you here."

"Why not?" Tala said. "You were totally fine with me as a boy-"

"Because I said so,"

"So you're going to be fine as a girl?"

"Ye-" she cut herself off when she saw Tala's smirk, "Why?"

"Because I just might be tempted to do this," Tala said, calmly reaching for a hand and with a quick tug, she fell into his chest. Instantly after that, he captured her lips, using his other hand to wrap around her waist while the other held onto her hand. Kai gave into the kiss quickly, liking the feeling that his lips provided her. He smirked when he pulled back and she tried to reach for more.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed?" Tala asked with a smirk. He snickered as Kai glared at him as he sauntered out. She sighed to herself.

If there was more of that, there was no way she was going as a guy... although he probably wouldn't care what she was wearing.

* * *

"You're spacing out," Tala told Kai. "What're you thinking about?"

"The tournament's in five days," Kai sighed.

"Oh... I'd forgotten about that," Tala said quietly. He didn't want her blading- she was pregnant for goodness' sake!

Tala exchanged nervous glances with Spencer while Bryan looked on straigh ahead.

"I'll talk to Rei," he said quietly to Spencer and Tala. They nodded curtly, almost unnoticably.

But Kai was to busy thinking about the upcoming tournament to notice the things she normally would have.

* * *

Me: This took longer to get up then I had expected! Sorry guys!

Kai: This chapter seems a little pointless...

Me: Shh! It seemed to soon for Dunga to come back!

Tala: She's had finals this weeks so sorry it took longer then she expected.

Ian: And again, if you want more of me and Kevin- not to mention Kevin's trip to Russia, check out _Monkey See_.

Kevin: Please Read and Review.


	19. The Fourth Day's Worries

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 19 Title:** The Fourth Day's Worries

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer now there is the possibility (cough,total chance,cough) of Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

Me: You know what I hate about dramas? You never know what's going to happen next. You know what I love about **_my_** drama? I know exactly what's going to happen and I almost never plan ahead!

Tala: Is that a good thing?

Bryan: That doesn't make any sense to be a good thing.

Me: Uh...

Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! Over 170 reviews! You guys are awesome! I love reading everyone's reviews, they're really inspiring! They make me write faster (and make me think!)! Please R&R!

* * *

"Do you realize how much attention you two would draw if people were awake?" Bryan asked.

"More then Ian with a lit dynamite?" Tala suggested casually. Kai looked over to Spencer, who in turn just shrugged. But she had seen his eyes on her and Tala's hands.

"Go ahead of us," she whispered to Tala, letting go of Tala's hand.

"With Bryan or Spencer?"

"Bryan," Tala nodded and drew Bryan into an immediate conversation. When Kai had left the abbey, she was sure that Bryan and Tala would connect the best.

"Spencer?" she asked.

"Kai…" he sighed. "How do you explain it…? I raised- not to say that I raised you but-"

"Spencer, I get it. Just talk," Kai said.

"Well, I raised you two together. I thought of us as a family and now you, him, and… baby,"

"Or babies," she muttered under her breath but Spencer heard her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kai said, instantly regretting saying anything.

"Kai Hiwatari-!"

"It's nothing, Spencer," Kai said.

"Twins…" Spencer shook his head.

"Spencer-" Kai tried again.

"I… I need to cool off, Kai. Give Robert my regards if he's still there," Spencer said. He took a deep breath and began to walk away.

"Spencer!" Kai called after him.

"Kai," Bryan's voice stopped her in her tracks. "That's enough. Just leave him alone for awhile. He'll come to his senses."

"But he was so calm before…" Kai protested.

"Kai, he's the silent type," Tala reminded her. "He'll join us when he's ready and calm." He was about to put his arm around her but he stopped. Bryan had taken that from him. He felt a tinge of jealousy run through him.

'That used to be our thing,' he thought. "Bryan, take her around town for awhile, alright? I need to talk to McGregor about something anyways."

"Tala-" Kai began. Tala silenced her by putting a finger on her lips.

"We'll schedule that date later today or something," he said, giving a swift kiss to her cheek as he walked away.

"He thinks he's so cool…" Kai grumbled when he was out of earshot. "'I have something to say to McGregor'… the nerve of him!"

"Hey…"

"Yes, I want to follow him," Kai said. "Let's go." Bryan smirked.

"Lead the way,"

* * *

"McGregor?" Tala asked quietly, closing the door as to not wake up a sleeping Oliver.

"Ivanov," Johnny said just as quietly.

"Are you two an item?" Tala asked.

"What's it to you?" Johnny hissed.

"Relax, McGregor. It's called small talk," Tala said. "And apparently, I'm horrible at it."

"Yeah, you are," Johnny said. "So what do you want already?"

"Two things, really. Kai's been bothered that you called her by her first name," Tala said. He didn't bother hiding the fact that Kai was a girl. If it was in the registers, then Johnny already knew.

"I saw no need to call her by her last name," Johnny shrugged.

"And why not?"

"Because she-"

"A girl,"

"Well that too," Johnny snapped. "But because she doesn't really need to be reminded of the fact that she's related to Voltaire!" his voice threatened to go above the fierce whisper it was at.

"Since when do you care?" Tala asked, his eyes narrowing. Johnny flushed.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…" Johnny said.

"Try me," Tala asked.

"Fine but we're going outside and you're letting me finish this stupid story before you cut in, got it?"

"Fair enough," Tala said. He noted the way that Johnny tenderly removed himself from Oliver and left the unicorn blader on the bed. He followed Johnny out the door, closing it softly as not to wake Oliver.

"My family's from the highlands of Scotland. Kai's family is probably one of the most important- if not the most important- family of Russia," Johnny said.

"What's your point?" Tala asked with a frown.

"I'm getting there!" Johnny hissed. "Anyways, Voltaire wanted to rule the world, right? Russia is in both Europe and Asia. Scotland, while not big, since beyblading, has had an impact on global affairs."

"In other words, it's influential?" Tala supplied.

"Right now stop interrupting me," Johnny said. "Voltaire set Kai up with Scotland's best family's heir."

"You're engaged?" Tala hissed, taking a threatening step towards Johnny.

"_Were_ engaged- and I said hear me out!" Johnny said defensively. Tala took a step back, his hands forming fists as he crossed his arms. 'Why did I agree to that?' Tala thought to himself.

"So talk," Tala said dangerously.

"Kai and I were never in love with each other. We never liked each other. Voltaire didn't count on one thing. Her father had seen this coming so he had us visit each other often and we were pitted against each other. Now we could have possibly fallen for each other but we didn't even give each other a chance," Johnny paused to see how Tala was taking the news. "I knew instantly when I saw her so many years later that she was the little girl who I bey battled against often when I was younger. The fact that the name didn't change helped too."

"So you hate her?" Tala asked, getting defensive.

"No, I love her," Johnny said firmly. Tala was thrown off guard.

"_What_?" Tala hissed. He had practically lost all composure- you could feel the anger seething off of his skin.

"I love her," Johnny said.

"What do you mean-"

"Tala," Johnny said, getting annoyed. "She saved my life."

"What?" Tala asked, thrown off guard yet again.

"She saved my life," Johnny repeated. "I've known her since we were four. When she went into the abbey, I didn't see her that often but didn't you notice how she would disappear for weeks at a time and then she just finally didn't come back?"

Tala didn't answer him vocally or show that he had heard him but Johnny knew that he had.

"Her grandfather was pulling her out of the abbey, bringing her to my place," Johnny continued. "Eventually, we came to an agreement after she saved my life. We had been playing with the idea before but when she saved me, we finalized it."

"What agreement?" Tala asked quietly but there was still a hint of malice attached to his voice.

* * *

_Flashback- seven years ago_

_"Johnny!" Kai protested. "Don't walk that close to the edge! It's not safe!" Johnny snorted._

_"Oh, come on Kai!" Johnny said. "It's not like I'm going to-" the cliff gave way and Johnny fell into the water._

_"Johnny!" Kai shouted, jumping in after him._

_"Kai, don't-" but Johnny was submereged in water. He felt himself go unconcious after the initial contact with the water. _

_When he awoke, he was wrapped up in blankets. He looked to the side and noticed that his clothes were off. He found Kai sitting by the fire place, dressed up in an old pair of his clothes._

_"Kai?" he whispered hoarsely. She turned to look at him. When she saw that he was awake, she scurried to his side._

_"You're awake," she said relieved._

_"You... you saved me," he said. Kai nodded._

_"How are you feeling? Cold? Do you want water?"_

_"Why am I naked?"_

_"I got you back to the McGregor Manor and the doctor was thankfully here," Kai said. "I don't think you would've liked-"_

_"I love you," Johnny sighed, closing his eyes._

_"What?" Kai said._

_"I love you," he repeated._

_"Johnny, you can't be **in** love with me. You're-"_

_"I can still love you," he said. "Get over it, Kai."_

_"But you're gay..." she murmmered. She allowed Johnny to pull her onto the bed next to him._

_"There's different kinds of love, don't you know?" he yawned._

_"No, I don't know," Kai whispered._

_"Well learn now," Johnny snapped. "If I weren't gay or if you were really a guy, we'd probably be perfect for each other but we're not something else and we're not perfect for each other."_

_"But-"_

_"I'm getting you out of that abbey, Kai," Johnny whispered. "I'm not letting you go back to Russia."_

_"Then where would I go?" she asked, her back towards him. "He'd check Scotland-"_

_"You make a rather convincing boy, Kai," Johnny said. "And I'm not keeping you in Scotland. You're going to Japan."_

_"Asia?" Kai asked._

_"Our engagement only stands if we're in Europe by your eighteenth birthday. Just stay out of Europe for... seven years," Johnny smirked._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"And that's why you were so angry when you saw her in Germany," Tala said. "You recognized her."

"Right," Johnny said. "But now the engagement's off."

"Does she-"

"I love my _brother_ too," Kai interrupted, coming from around the corner. She walked past Tala and hugged Johnny tightly.

"So you were spying," Tala sighed to Bryan.

"Oh come on, you already knew that," Bryan said. Tala didn't deny it. Of course he had known!

"So you did recognize me back then in Europe?" Kai asked. "I wasn't sure if you did. You never told me." Johnny shrugged.

"Yeah, well... it was safer for them to think we hated each other rather then having them keep going back to Europe for 'practice sessions' and 'visiting hours.' That way, there'd be no chance of you coming to Scotland for your eighteenth birthday," Johnny said.

"What about the registree stuff?" Tala asked. "You said that she didn't show up as a boy."

"She doesn't," Johnny frowned. "That's why I came faster then need be. I was going to arrive tomorrow but Oliver said we could take the blimp."

"Uh, Johnny... I kinda need to tell you something," Kai said, taking a step back so that she was in front of Tala and Bryan.

"Now?" Tala asked. Kai nodded.

"What?" Johnny asked. "Why do you look so serious? It's not like you're-" he cut himself off and stared at her. His eyes went to her hands that rested on her stomach and then he tried to meet her eyes but she was staring at the ground.

"You're _pregnant_?!" he shouted. Tala pulled her out of Johnny's way and into Bryan as Johnny lunged for him.

* * *

"You could have reminded me he was in the abbey..." Johnny grumbled to Kai as she wrapped his damaged wrist.

"I didn't think you'd actually take a punch at him..." Kai grumbled back. "Now look at this...!"

"I can still blade," Johnny shot back.

"You were lucky he was holding back," Kai snapped. "He could have done worse then put your wrist out of commission for a day or two! Both of you! Now you've got a bruised cheek, Tala! Be more careful!"

* * *

_Several minute's ago flashback_

_Tala pulled her out of Johnny's way and into Bryan as Johnny lunged for him. Johnny fist connected with Tala's cheek and then Tala sprung into action._

_He grabbed Johnny's wrist, bending it back to gain control of the situation but Johnny had always been feisty and wasn't going to let Tala push him around. He kicked blindly, hitting Tala in the shins and stomach. Tala barely winced as he spun Johnny around by his wrist and through him into a wall. The wall shook and Johnny's wrist bent as it hit the wall._

_End Several Minute's ago Flashback_"So how long...?" Johnny asked.

* * *

"Two days so that you don't damage it further," Kai said.

"If there's a place to get hurt, its the hospital," Tala said. Kai glared at him.

"You're the reason why his wrist is damaged in the first place," Kai said.

"He started it," Tala said childishly.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Johnny asked.

"About a few days less than a month," Kai said.

"So you're due in...?"

"Mid or late November," Kai said.

"You waited a month to tell me that I was an uncle?"

"You weren't in Japan until that match with Dunga,"

"There's something called a _phone_ and I know you have one because I got it for you,"

"I figured you'd want to hear the news in person,"

"Lame excuse. You could have told me to come down to Japan,"

"That would have-"

"We're rich if you haven't noticed Kai,"

"I'd like to go back to pretending I hadn't, actually,"

"Fine, we'll go back to that."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"You got jealous over this guy?" Bryan asked Tala.

"Shut up Bryan," Tala snapped. "And I was not jealous."

"Oh, you so were," Bryan snickered to himself. Tala stared at Kai fussing over Johnny and then winced when she hit him over the head.

"So not jealous..." Tala winced again as she and Johnny got into a verbal sparring match.

* * *

"Spencer?" Robert asked, seeing the blonde sitting on the ground. "Is everything alright?" Spencer took a moment to look at the noble, who was now sitting next to him, before he sighed.

"I don't know anymore," Spencer said.

* * *

Me: And that was chapter 19! **By the way:** I got an interesting review from Tony (thanks for reviewing by the way!) and he/she asked if I was going to pair Mariah up. Now I have no idea who to pair her up with so if you guys want to give me any suggestions, they'd be very welcome!

Tala: Should you have included Johnny in this?

Me: I like Johnny! ~hugs Johnny~ although I'm not sure what to think about this chapter... although it eventually falls in with the plot...

Johnny: Let go of me!

**And if you're having a hard time imagining Mariah with red hair:** Check out the back of volume four (the manga) and you have her with red hair. I have no idea how the anime got her all pink...

Rei: Where am I lately?!

Max: And me too? But please read and review.


	20. A Fire To Fit Your Mood

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 20 Title:** A Fire To Fit Your Mood

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer now there is the possibility (cough,total chance,cough) of Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

Me: It has been so long since I have put Bryan/Rei action in here!!! I'm ashamed!!!!! I have people forgetting they're a couple! Ahhhh!!!

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and questioning when you have questions and stuff! I really appreciate it and I love listening to your thoughts so please keep reviewing! They make me write faster!**

* * *

"Do you want to talk?" Robert asked Spencer.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I found Mariah in the hallway. She looked like she didn't get any sleep so I took her back to her hotel," Robert said. Spencer nodded. 'He's such a gentleman,' he thought. 'I guess that reflects on his… upbringing.'

"Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright with Johnny and Kai?" Spencer blanched.

"What? Johnny and Kai?"

"Well, Johnny shouted that he needed to get here early. He wouldn't say why- all we could get out of him was that it involved Kai," Robert said.

"Something between…" Spencer groaned.

"Spencer?" Robert asked alarmed, "Did I say something wrong? What is ailing you?"

"Honestly Robert, I am dying to discuss this with someone but the news is Tala and Kai's news," Spencer said. "And it is not my place to tell."

"I understand," Robert said calmly. "I don't mean to sound desperate or impatient, but maybe now is the best time for our date? It would help to take your mind off of things…"

"That would be great," Spencer nodded, standing up and offering Robert a hand up. "And I believe the words you are looking for are 'spur of the moment.'" Robert looked surprised before a delicate smile graced his lips.

"Yes. I believe those are exactly the words I'm looking for," Robert said, accepting his date's hand up.

* * *

Oliver opened his eyes and frowned. Something was missing...

"Johnny?" Oliver whispered. "Johnny?!" And as if a script had been written, Oliver heard the unmistakeble sound of Kai and Johnny fighting.

"Johnny? Kai?" Oliver asked, opening the door.

"Hi Oliver," the two said, stopping momentarily from their fighting before they went back to it.

"Uh... Kai?" Oliver asked again.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Kai?" he repeated.

"Yes, Oliver?" she asked again, her voice a little more strained.

"Kai?"

"Yes, Oli-"

"Kai, he's never seen you as a girl," Tala interrupted.

"Oh, right," Kai said. Tala sighed. It wasn't like her to forget those kinds of things... but he had seen Johnny wrapped up in discussions and arguements (mostly arguements) with the other bladers- mind you he had never actually participated in one himself but when you got Spencer's praise, that had to mean something.

Johnny was passionate about the subjects he defended or the ones he went against. He defended them to the point where steam came out of his ears. He could wrap someone in a conversation so tightly that they'd forget where they'd have to go if it meant life or death. It was fitting he had a fire bit beast.

Tala didn't realize that there was more weight on him then there should be until Kai snapped in front of his face. He looked down and realized that Oliver had fainted, landing on him.

"If there's a place to faint..." Tala said.

"It's the hosptial," Kai sighed. "The rest of your team isn't going to do this if they find out, right?"

"I make no promises for Enrique," Johnny said. "Robert... well, the name alone is self explanatory."

"Bryan, when's the last time you saw Rei?" Kai asked. "Bryan?"

"He left," Tala grunted. "McGregor, get your boyfriend." Johnny blushed furiously.

"He-!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tala muttered, making sure that Johnny had a good grip on Oliver before completely letting him go.

"How old is Oliver?" Kai asked.

"Same age as you," Johnny shrugged. "Bit older."

"And you're...?" Tala inquired.

"Nineteen," Johnny said. A look of disbelief passed over Tala's face. Kai almost laughed because she knew what his expression said_. This guy's the **same age** as me? Seriously?_

But under his breath she heard him mutter, "You have got to be kidding me..."

Then she laughed.

* * *

"Rei?" Bryan asked, knocking on Rei's window.

"Bryan?" Rei asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Seeing you," Bryan said. "Let's go out."

"But..." Rei said, not really thinking of an excuse as he allowed Bryan to help him out.

"But what?" Bryan asked, giving Rei ample time to think of an excuse.

"Tyson and Max aren't up, they'll be hungry-"

"They can feed themselves," Bryan said. "They can't always rely on you and ass."

"'Ass'?" Rei repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Granger,"

"Hiro,"

"Him,"

"Oh," Rei said. "Oh- wait!"

"What?" Bryan asked, coming to an abrupt stop.

"Now I remember!" Rei said, pulling Bryan back with him.

"What?" Bryan asked as Rei practically threw open the door to the dojo.

"I left the oven on!"

* * *

"So when do you get out?" Kai asked.

"Sometime tomorrow," Johnny said.

"And how are you staying here?" Tala asked Oliver. "You're not injured."

"Bribed the receptionist," Oliver smiled innocently.

"You're joking," Tala said.

"Nope," Oliver shook his head.

"_You_ bribed the receptionist," Tala said.

"Tala, if there is one thing rich people know how to do with their money, it is bribing," Oliver said pleasantly.

"You have some weird friends," Tala grumbled to Kai.

"Tala..." she said in a warning tone.

"Hmph," he said with a smirk. He liked pissing off Kai. Always had, always will.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kai asked, glancing back at the hospital.

"He'll be fine, Kai," Tala said, "come here." Kai looked warily at him as an impatient look crossed over his face. Finally, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her around the corner and into his chest. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her so close that it seemed liked there wasn't a part of them that wasn't touching.

"Kai," Tala said. "He'll be fine,"

"But-" Tala silenced her, his lips pressed against hers. She let out a small sound of surprise, opening her mouth to him almost instinctively. He snaked his tongue in her mouth, meeting with her tongue. She battled playfully with him as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

* * *

"I believe we have now been wandering around town for quite some time now," Spencer mused. Robert blushed.

"I have been to Tokyo many times..." Robert said. "And so have you."

"Hmmm... maybe one day I will see St. Petersburg," Spencer said.

"The pyramids?" Robert questioned.

"Being in the abbey, the only time the Blitzkrieg Boys really got out was for tournaments and even then we were in a confined bus that only the driver could see out of," Spencer said. "Well, we were blind folded..."

"I'm sorry," Robert said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's not your fault," Spencer said.

"Well then, Spencer... if it is alright with you, I would like to tour St. Petersburg with you," Robert declared. Spencer looked surprised before a small smiled appeared on his face and he nodded.

"I would appreciate that very much," Spencer said.

* * *

Kai (who had changed into her male guise) and Tala walked side by side. Not hand in hand but side by side. They were never much for letting the world know about their affairs. Kai hadn't wanted to put up with fan girls claiming that they were 'perfect for Tala' or how 'she was a slut for stealing their Tala away from them' among other things.

"Hey..." Kai said.

"Hm?"

"Whatever happened to that girl?"

"Which one?" Tala asked.

"At the party?" Kai said. "Sakura?"

"Who cares?" Tala yawned. "You know, I saw her chatting up Rei."

"You're kidding," Kai said.

"Nope," Tala said. "That's why they came over to me. Afterwards, they saw her and you."

"Do tell," Kai said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Just after Kai arrived (when she was outside with the drunk)_

_"When's Kai getting here?" Max asked. "She did say she'd come, right?"_

_"Yeah, she'll be here," Rei said._

_"She should have just come with us!" Tyson complained. "She'll probably bail at the last second or something. She'll decide that she's to good for these kinds of parties-"_

_"Where are you getting that kind of logic from?" Rei frowned._

_"Well, she's rich so shouldn't she have gone to those fancy parties?" Tyson said._

_"That's just a stereotype, Tyson," Rei said." Besides, Kai isn't like that. If she said she's coming then she's going to come. I'm gonna get a drink. You guys... don't even think about it."_

_"You're underage too, Rei," Max said._

_"But I'm legally an adult," Rei smirked, going off to get himself a drink. (A/N: Going by U.S. drinking/adult age. Don't know about other places!)_

_"Hey, you're... Rei, aren't you?" Rei turned around, grimacing at the sight he saw._

_"Uh, yeah, I am," he flinched as she pushed herself closer to him. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" _

_"No, but you will," she smiled flirtatiously. "I'm Sakura." Rei nodded slightly and was about to turn away when she grabbed onto his arm._

_"What... are you doing?" Rei frowned. Sakura took his hand and brushed it slightly behind herself, using it as a move to lessen the distance between herself and Rei, not to mention hook his arm around herself. Rei backed up, removing his hand but she just moved forward._

_"Look, I'm here with someone, so..." Rei said. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't do that."_

_"Why don't you just forget about her and take a ride with me?" she purred. Boldly, she took Rei's hand, running it down her back and over her butt at an awkward angle for her. Rei immediately jerked his hand back._

_"Would you please stop?" he demanded. "And I never said the person I was meeting was a** she**." He added in hopes that she would take a hint and leave but she either wasn't listening or didn't take the hint. That assumption could be made when she pressed herself against him. At this point, Rei couldn't tell whether her red dress was to big or to tight for her because the V-neck draped down, revealing more of her cleavage then he ever wished to see._

_"Back off," Rei hissed._

_"You know you want me," Sakura said. _

_"Want **you**?" Rei asked in disbelief. "I'd rather committ suicide then sleep with you."_

_"Excuse me?" she said. "You-!"_

_"Is there a problem?" Rei turned, sighing in relief._

_"Bryan," he said, pushing himself into Bryan's chest. "She was just leaving. And like I said, Sakura, I never said I was here with a she." Sakura stared at him like a fish out of water before she seemingly regained her cool._

_"You'll regret this!" she said. "You... you queer!"_

_"Is that the best you can come up with?" Bryan asked disinterestedly. "If so, you're very bland." Sakura gaped at him before walking away in a huff._

_"Did you just call her boring?" Rei snickered._

_"Yes," Bryan said._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"The girl probably doesn't even know what bland means!" Kai sneered.

"Bryan does have a very _large_ vocabulary," Tala snickered. "He's the most talkative out of us."

"Well look who we ran into,"

"Robert," Kai said. "Were we expecting you?"

"No, I don't believe you were," Robert said. "But it is a pleasant surprise."

"Indeed it is," Kai said. "Is that-?"

"Kai, let it go," Tala advised. "Could you occupy her time for a bit?"

"Of course," Robert said, confused as Tala walked up to Spencer.

"Spence..." Tala said quietly.

"Not now, Tala," Spencer said. "Not now."

"Do you see that smoke over there?" Robert asked Kai. Kai looked over to where Robert was pointing and her eyes widened.

"Crap!" she said. She began running but Spencer easily caught her arm.

"Kai, don't," he warned.

"But-!"

"I'll go," Tala said. "But you need to tell me what's there."

"The Blade Sharks!" she said. "Spencer, let me go!"

"Kai, you're pregnant- think rationally!" Spencer said.

"I'll go," Tala repeated. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Tala, wait!" Spencer shouted as Kai still struggled against him.

"Maybe I should go too," Robert said but Spencer released one hand on Kai and put a hand on Robert's shoulder.

"No," he said firmly. "Kai Hiwatari!" Kai froze. Spencer rarely ever raised his voice and when he did, it was never at her. She stood still and straight as Spencer released her. She didn't run off even though she wanted so badly to make sure that the Blade Sharks were all okay.

* * *

Tala ran as fast as he could to get to the burning fire. Once there, he saw Kai's old gang running for their lives. He didn't particularly likethe Blade Sharks but he was no fool. He had saw that they were at the World Championships- every one, it seemed. Kai would disappear for a time and he was pretty sure that she was with them. At first, he thought she had been with the Blade Breakers but he put two and two together when they didn't know where she was.

He had even met them himself on one occasion.

"Is everybody out?" Tala asked, grabbing the arm of a panicked kid.

"I-I haven't seen Carlos," he stuttered. Tala nodded and let go of his arm.

"Get out of here," Tala said. He kicked open the door to what he was sure was Kai's old room because of the poster decorating the door. He saw a pathetic form in the corner, covering his head. Tala looked up and saw the burning roof. The fire had already spread to the bed and the book shelves, blocking off Carlos's path to the exit.

"Wolburg! Nova Rog!" Tala shouted, pulling the rip cord. The fire froze before turning to water and then falling to the ground. After a few seconds, the water began to freeze.

"What happened?" Tala demanded, helping a coughing Carlos sit up.

"He- he set f-fire," he choked.

"Who's he?" Tala asked. "Come on, in though nose, out through mouth. Control your breathing."

"I don't know-" Carlos broke out into a coughing fit. Tala rubbed his back, accepting the water that one of Kai's old Blade Shark gang handed to him.

"Drink man," Tala coaxed. Carlos took the drink from him.

"He left this, though," Carlos said once his coughing fit had ended. He dug into his pocket and handed Tala a slightly burnt note.

* * *

_Kai Hiwatari,_

_You are formally invited to Voltaire Hiwatari's grand masquerade ball. Mr. Dickenson has "approved" of this ball for the bladers but unfortunately will not be joining us for the evening. I have felt the need to have Mr. Dickenson removed from his position as chairman of the board. This is on the night before the tournament. _

_I do apologize for the short notice, but an invitation is an invitation Kai. Bring Dranzer because a certain Dunga is just **dying** to battle you. _

_Don't worry about keeping this quiet, granddaughter because we have already spread the word. See you in three days._

_Voltaire Hiwatari_

_P.S. A fire to fit your mood._

_

* * *

_

Me: My longest story ever! It's twenty chapters and still going! Chapter twenty!

Kai: So what happened to Rei and Bryan?

Me: That will come up later.

Rei: At least I was in it this time...

Me: Don't pout.

Kai: Please read and review.


	21. Calling Cards

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 21 Title:** Calling Cards

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer now there is the possibility (cough,total chance,cough) of Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own

**Thank you so much everybody who's been reviewing my story!**** I mean, two hundred and two reviews?! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for reviewing and please keep on reviewing! **

* * *

"What am I going to tell Kai?" Tala muttered to himself. He hadn't realized that he'd spoken out loud until Carlos answered him.

"The truth," Carlos said. "You can't lie to Kai." Tala glared at him.

"Unlike you, I'm not afraid of her," Tala snapped. Carlos glared back.

"I'm not afraid-"

"Oh, please! You Blade Sharks were on your hands and knees, bowing down to her presence! I saw you at the tournaments- I watched Kai's progress throughout her beyblading career," Tala hissed. "And you, you weren't just scared of her- you were _terrified. _Just because she's a girl now doesn't give you any less reason to be terrified." Carlos was silent for a moment.

"If you're not scared, why are you so scared of giving her a note?" Carlos retaliated. "Thanks for the help." He thrust the jacket that Tala had laid upon his shoulders to keep from freezing due to Wolburg's Nova Rog. Tala stared after him.

"Wait!"

"What?" Carlos snapped, not turning around.

"You're going to the hospital,"

"Not with you I'm not,"

"Then what're you going to tell Kai?"

"Tell her… if she needs someone to walk her down the aisle, I'm her man," Carlos snapped, storming off.

"Down the aisle?" Tala muttered. "What kind of crap is that? Down the aisle… we're not even getting married…yet" He took Wolburg out of his pocket and the beyblade pulsed warm in his hand.

"What do you think I should do, Wolburg?" Tala asked. The bit chip glowed and he could hear the calming voice in his head.

"Tala-"

"Wolburg…" Tala pouted.

"Tala Ivanov, sit!" Tala, stunned, sat down on the bench- Wolbur didn't often talk to him. The bitbeasts often chose not to talk with their humans as it required a great amount of energy. "Something tells me you're more then willing to hide that piece of paper from Kai." Tala sighed.

"Would you let her go, Wolburg? Would you let the woman carrying your child go right into the hands of Voltaire and Dunga? Those crazed maniacs seem more then willing to kill her," Tala said. Wolburg was silent for a moment.

"Tala, what is the thing that Voltaire has always wanted?" Wolburg asked.

"An heir to the- are you saying… if she's pregnant, Voltaire won't want to hurt her?" Tala asked.

"There's no guarantee but there is a very good possibility," Wolburg nodded. "And I think there's a very good possibility that Kai has already considered that herself."

"Alright, thanks Wolburg," Tala said. "I'm gonna go tell her… I think."

"Tala…" Wolburg growled.

"I'll tell her," Tala said. "Thanks, Wolburg." Pocketing his beloved beyblade, he began to run. He began thinking of what to tell Kai. The Blade Sharks' hideout had been burned down. They somehow all made it out without a scratch- even Carlos. Whoever set the fire didn't want to kill them- just piss off Kai and relay a message.

"Kai!" Tala said. Kai looked up immediately, standing up as Tala wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Tala?" she asked. "Are you okay? The Blade Sharks-"

"I'm fine and the Blade Sharks all made it out without any injuries," Tala said. "This is for you…"

_Kai Hiwatari,_

_You are formally invited to Voltaire Hiwatari's grand masquerade ball. Mr. Dickenson has "approved" of this ball for the bladers but unfortunately will not be joining us for the evening. I have felt the need to have Mr. Dickenson removed from his position as chairman of the board. This is on the night before the tournament._

_I do apologize for the short notice, but an invitation is an invitation Kai. Bring Dranzer because a certain Dunga is just __**dying**__ to battle you._

_Don't worry about keeping this quiet, granddaughter because we have already spread the word. See you in three days._

_Voltaire Hiwatari_

_P.S. A fire to fit your mood._

"That scum's taken Mr. Dickenson hostage?" Kai hissed, staring at the slightly burnt piece of paper.

"You're not going to go, are you?" Spencer asked.

"I have too," Kai said. "I've been _formally_ invited, after all."

"Kai-" Spencer protested.

"No, she needs to go," Tala said.

"Tala?" Spencer and Kai said at the same time, surprised. Both Kai and Spencer hadn't been expecting Tala to agree with her.

"What does Voltaire want more then anything?" Tala asked.

"To rule the world," Kai said.

"No, the other thing," Tala said.

"An heir?" Kai asked. "To the Hiwatari name… so you finally figured that out?"

"With some help from Wolburg but that aside," Tala said. "He doesn't know you're pregnant." Kai looked down at her stomach.

"How he doesn't is beyong me…" Kai mumbled. "I've been getting fat… and we're only in just over a month…"

"Twins," Spencer sighed. "You won't be able to hide it for much longer."

"Twins?" Kai mumbled. "But he wants a male heir."

"He doesn't know what's in there," Tala said, pointing at her stomach.

"Neither do we, Tala," Kai reminded him, brushing his hand away.

"But the chance that there's a boy?" Tala said.

"Fifty-fifty," Kai said.

"So we're going there just to tell Voltaire that Kai is pregnant with possibly twins?" Spencer asked, unimpressed.

"Yes," Tala said.

"No," Kai said.

"'No?'" Tala repeated.

"I have a score to settle with Dunga and that's exactly what I plan to do," Kai said firmly.

"You are not facing Dunga," Tala protested.

"Try and stop me," Kai threatened. Tala stared at her relentless eyes with his own unmoving icicles in his eyes.

"If I may..." Robert said.

"Yes?" Kai asked.

"What?" Tala grumbled. They turned their attention to look at the Majestics' team captain.

"The Majestics have also received a calling card," Robert said, holding up his cell phone with a forwarded picture on it.

"Hello, Ian?" Kai asked picking up her cell phone.

_"Kai, there's been a fire at the hospital,"_

"Are you alright?!" Kai demanded.

_"We're fine for what counts," _

"Damage?"

_"We're a little cut up but other then that and Kevin's previous injury, we're good,"_

"Do you know what set the fire off?" Kai asked.

_"Someone working for Voltaire," Ian said distastefully. "Anyways, we've been invited to some coming out ball- your's, to be exact."_ Kai tensed visibly.

"I'm sorry, come by me again?"

_"We've been invited to your coming out ball-"_

"I'm _eighteen_! What is that jerk thinking?!" Kai freaked.

"What?" Tala asked.

"That masquearade is really a coming out ball," Kai mumbled.

"You're les?" Tala asked.

"Coming out in society- and I'm carrying your children, need I remind you!" Kai snapped.

"The thing where you where a white gown and do a fan dance," Tala stated.

"Yes, that thing," Kai said, annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because he's trying to embarrass me in front of society," Kai hissed.

"So are you going to go now?"

"Of course I-"

_"Kai!"_ Ian shouted into the phone.

"Sorry Ian, what?" Kai asked.

_"Can you come get us?" Ian asked. _

"Let me talk to Kevin," Tala insisted.

"We'll be there in a few, alright? Tala wants to talk to Kevin," There was phone shuffling before she heard Kevin speak.

_"Hello?"_

"You okay, Kev?" Tala asked.

_"Of course I'm okay. I mean, look who my 'dad' is," Kevin joked. "I've come out of tougher scrapes then this one."_

"Any major bleeding?"

_"No, just a few scratches that got us when the glass exploded,"_

"The glass exploded?"

_"They threw a rock in the window and then Ian got the rock and got us out of there before they set the hospital on fire," Kevin said._

"I'll see you in a bit, son," Tala said, purposely loud so that Specner, who hadn't been paying much attention now, could hear them.

"You have another..." Spencer stared at him.

"Of course, Kevin!" Tala said. "How could you forget the day that he was born?! And his mother was such the brave trooper-"

"Tala," Kai said firmly. "Let's _go_!"

* * *

"Kevin," Tala said instantly when the green haired youth came into his sight. He walked over to the green haired kid and put him in a sitting position to check him over.

Kevin stared at Kai for a long moment.

"Kai, why didn't you just tell everyone that you were a girl?" he asked.

"Another story for another time... Where's that note, Ian?" Kai asked.

"Here," Ian said, handing her the note.

* * *

_"Blitzkrieg Boys,"_

_I hear that is your name now, I hear, courtesy of my grand**daughter**. That aside, I do hope you can over look our past encounters and come to Kai's coming out ball... I have turned this special event into a masquerade so show up in appropiate attire. This will be on the night before the tournament._

_Don't worry about bringing your beyblades. There will be only one battle._

_Voltaire Hiwatari_

_

* * *

_

"Bastard," Kai muttered to herself. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. "Kai Hiwatari."

_"Kai, it's Eddy..."_

"What is it?"

_"We got a calling card- Voltaire's?"_ Kai froze.

"Uh huh?"

_"It doesn't say where it is..."_

"The BBA building," Kai said. "It's the only place all of us would think to go. What does yours say?"

_"Uh_... _All Stars, you are invited to a msquerade ball held in honor of my grandson, Kai Hiwatari. Attendance is mandatory if you ever wish to see Mr. Dickenson again. Voltaire."_

"Is anyone hurt?" Kai asked.

_"Well, Michael lost his hat but that's about it,"_

"Thanks Eddy," Kai said. "Bye." 'Why didn't he tell them that I'm a girl?'

"Kai," Tala said, holding a sleeping Kevin in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna have to explain to Kevin why when he wakes up," Tala said. Kai nodded.

"The Blade Breakers!" Kai said.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I haven't heard from them-"

"I've already sent Johnny over to them, Kai," Robert said, grabbing her shoulders. "Relax. I also have Enrique and Oliver heading over to the White Tigers." Kai nodded, taking a deep breath.

"We should go now," Spencer said, "Robert can you get Kai?"

"But I'm not-"

"Kai, you've had training that enhanced your stamina. If any other pregnant woman did this, she'd collapse. And you look like you're about to collapse from sleep,"

Robert gently collected her in his arms, holding her like a princess. She soon drifted off into a deep sleep, oblivious to the world around her.

Why didn't Voltaire reveal her secret to everyone? Even in her sleep, Kai knew the answer.

He was either planning to do it for her, or she was just going to do it herself.

* * *

Me: And that was chapter twenty-one! Please keep reviewing, you guys! I love reading everyone's reviews**. I'm going to try and get another chapter up soon but I will be gone from the 12th - 17th of July so there probably won't be any updates for that time!**

Kai: Please review.


	22. The Image Of Her Grandmother

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 22 Title:** The Image Of Her Grandmother

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer now there is the possibility (cough,total chance,cough) of Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own- just own Anya-Kai (you'll see!)

**Thank you so much everybody who's been reviewing my story over two hundred reviews! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for reviewing and please keep on reviewing! **

* * *

-Date of Calling Card, getting ready for it, night before the tournament-

Kai collected her hair up into a ponytail, leaving her storm gray bangs to frame her face as she inserted a hair pin into her hair. She studied herself in the mirror. She had donned a mask that her mother had designed herself many years ago. A black phoenix was on the bottom left as a red one was on the top right. There were gold trimmings on the edges and what wasn't gold, black, or red, was white.

Refusing to go along with Voltaire's "coming out ball," she was getting ready for the masquerade theme. She had found an old gown that would surely throw Voltaire off- it belonged to her grandmother.

* * *

_Flashback to the day after the Calling Cards chapter_

"_What are we doing at the Hiwatari mansion, Kai?" Tyson complained. Kai felt her hands clench into fists. Tyson was beginning to piss her off. He had gone everywhere with her, asking her if she needed anything and even going so far as to sleep in the hall when she locked him out one night. Eventually sick of his wailing, she climbed out of her window to go see Rei._

_Flashback within a Flashback_

"_Rei?" she knocked on the window._

"_Kai?" Rei frowned. "You should be inside."_

"_Tyson won't leave me alone!" she hissed. "I'm sick of it! Pregnant or not, I can take care of myself!" Rei was silent for a moment biting on his lip before he decided. _

"_Kai, there's something you need to know… come on, get into the dojo," Rei said. With Rei's help, she climbed into his room._

"_You remember how I ran after Tyson when he ran out?" Rei asked._

"_It's not hard to forget," Kai said. _

"_Well…" Rei winced. "I probably should have told you sooner…"_

* * *

_**Flashback within a Flashback within a Flashback**_

"_**Do you think I still have a chance with her?" Tyson asked. "I mean, I'd be a better dad then Tala, I'm more compassionate-"**_

"_**Uh, Tyson…"**_

"_**I'm not a stick in the mud-"**_

"_**Tyson-"**_

"_**I'm the beyblade champion-!" Tyson said standing up.**_

"_**Tyson-!" Rei said, getting up also. "Tyson, listen to me!"**_

"_**I'd be a perfect father for Kai's child!" Tyson declared and then Rei had enough.**_

_**He punched Tyson.**_

_**End Flashback within a Flashback within a flashback **_

* * *

"_You punched him…" Kai mused. "I should really do that…" Rei sweat dropped._

"_Are you going to tell Tala?" Rei asked._

"_No," Kai yawned. "Of course not." _

"_You sleep on the bed," Rei said. "He won't suspect that you're in here."_

"_But-"_

"_We have mats," Rei reminded her._

"_You should-"_

"_No, those little babies in there should sleep on the bed and you need to go get a check up to see whether you're having twins or not," Rei stretched._

"_I've got an appointment set up for tomorrow morning," Kai sighed. "Might as well make sure it's twins… Voltaire's probably not going to be dead before they're born."_

"_Yeah," Rei agreed as he set up a mat on the floor. "That sucks…"_

"_Indeed it does," Kai nodded._

"_Are you going to go along with Voltaire's coming out thing?" _

"_Of course not," Kai snorted. "I'm going to-" she cut herself off. _

"_Kai?" Rei asked._

"_Of course… it's perfect!" Kai smiled._

"_What's perfect?" Rei asked. _

"_What I'm going to do for Voltaire's 'coming out' ball," Kai smirked. "Goodnight Rei."_

_End Flashback within a flashback_

* * *

_Back to original flashback_

_She leaned into Bryan to further get away from Tyson as she could in the car. Tala hadn't gone with them because he was helping Spencer take care of the injured bladers… and keeping them away from Kai's true gender as possible for as long as he could. Rei sat on Kai's other side, effectively keeping her away from Tyson but the guy was still loud._

"_We are at the Hiwatari Mansion, Tyson, because I need something from here…" Kai said through gritted teeth. "You didn't need to come. You could have stayed back with the rest of them." Ever since he had had Dragoon fixed, he just wouldn't leave her alone!_

_She put her hands on her stomach; her appointment had confirmed it was twins. Although Tala had been reluctant to leave her alone, he was left explaining the details to Kai's gender to Kevin. _

_"We're here, Ms. Hiwatari,"_

_"Thank you," she told the driver, getting out of the car and walking to the mansion._

_"Kai, are you sure that it's safe?" Tyson asked. "I mean, Voltaire could have put spies here just waiting for you to come back and kill you!"_

_"Kill me before the calling card he set up?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, Tyson." And with that, she put the key into the slot and turned, opening the door. _

_"Be careful... the floorboards are probably loose," Kai grunted. Bryan went before her even though Kai wanted to ascend the stairs. Carefully, she put her hand on the banister before walking up. Her scarf trailed after her in the distance and her eyes hardened over._

_"What happened in here?" Rei asked, right along side her._

_"When my mom and dad were killed, everyone was removed from this estate. It makes sense that it'd decay after time," Kai sighed. "Don't lean to heavy on the banister, it might fall through."_

_"So what are we looking for?" Rei asked as she litterally tried to pushed open a door that refused to budge._

_"Something that belonged to my grandmother," Kai grunted. "Crap, it's stuck!" Rei regarded the door for the moment before he pulled her back._

_"Do you mind if I kick it down?"_

_"If it gets it open-" Kai didn't have time to finish her sentence because Rei had already raised his leg and aimed a powerful kick at it, making it fall down._

_"Where were you when I was doing the same thing in Russia?" Kai asked, walking through the door._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I was clearing out the Hiwatari estate in Russia too," Kai shrugged. "Watch where you step."_

_"Kai," Bryan said. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Tyson fell through a hole,"_

_"Oh, just leave him there for awhile," Kai said. _

_"Fine with me," Bryan said. Rei sweat dropped and then blushed as Bryan brushed his hand against his own and then walked into the room ahead of Kai. _

_"Safe," Bryan declared. Kai and Rei proceeded forward and Kai immediately walked over to a large wardrobe in the corner of the room. She opened it with ease._

_"Dresses?" Rei frowned, leafing through them._

_"They belonged to my grandmother- Voltaire's wife- Anya Kai Hiwatari,"_

_"You were named after your grandmother?" Bryan grunted._

_"Yeah. My mom and grandmother got along really well," Kai said, taking a dress that was protected by plastic covering. "She and Voltaire had an arranged marriage but Voltiare did love her- he was devestated when she died and any sanity he had when she was alive disappeared."_

_"So you're getting the dress because it's your grandmother's?" Rei asked._

_"And it's also the dress she wore when she agreed to attend their first socialite party together," Kai said. _

_"Socialite party?" Rei asked, frowning._

_"Keeping good terms with the other people of high society is very important," Kai said. "It buys favors."_

_"Do you look like her?" Rei asked._

_"Of course," Kai said. "You don't really think that I got my looks from my grandfather, do you? There's a picture in the family room- the fire place will tell you that it's the family room so go ahead and look... Just don't let Tyson out of that hole."_

_Rei and Bryan walked downstairs, hand in hand._

_"How much do you think Kai looks like her grandmother?" Rei asked._

_"Dunno. I've only seen her dad and all I can tell you from that is that they have the same color hair... I didn't see the eyes," Bryan explained. _

_"Is that it?" Rei asked, pointing to a large painting above the mantle. Bryan sucked in a breath._

_The woman, although elderly, was a clear beauty. Her eyes weren't red but a sweet brown. She had her own stormy gray bangs that were piled in the front and slate hair that was tied into a bun. She was barely smiling but there was true happiness in it as she looked down at the red eyed baby she was holding- Kai. Kai's mother and father stood on either side of the chair Kai's grandmother, Anya Kai, was sitting on. Her father had the same hair and eyes his mother did, a beaming proud look. Her mother had black hair and red eyes, smiling tiredly but she was happy. _

_"She looks just like her..." Bryan mumbled. _

_"No kidding..." Rei said. _

_End Flashback- and yes, they got Tyson out of the hole... although Kai really tried to leave him there..._

_

* * *

_

The dress that Kai had taken from the wardrobe, fell off of her shoulders. There were sparklings of gold glitter on pink flowers that vined all over the skirt of her dress. The main color of the dress was black and her grandmother had made red outlines on the flowers herself.

She studied the only picture she had of Voltaire. She had more pictures of her grandmother but this picture- of them together, was the only picture she kept of Voltaire. She looked kind in it- almost happy. Anya Kai was smiling gently but having been pissed off just before the picture, there was a hint of annoyance in it but Kai loved the picture dearly. When she was younger, she liked to believe that Voltaire had some form of kindness still left in him. There was still some small form of hope lingering but that was it.

As she traded her hairpin for the one in the picture, she knew that she would never see Voltaire in the light that her grandmother had portrayed him in. After she painted on red paint to her lips and looked in the mirror, with only the acception of her eyes; she was the spitting image of her grandmother.

She smirked when she saw the results of her actions; Voltaire wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Me: Here's chapter twenty-two! Please review and tell me what you thought!

Kai: So the meeting with Voltaire is next chapter?

Me: Yes it is. And for future reference, I need baby names please! Boy and girl, girl and girl, boy and boy, girl and boy names- please, just suggest names! I mean, there's still what, seven-eight months left but still!

Tala: -sighs- please review... and leave baby names too. She might or might not use them, she just wants ideas.

Me: Japanese and Russian names if you will, please!


	23. Part 5&1: FRPB I'd Like To Be The One

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 23 Title:** The False and Real Prototype Bladers: I'd Like To Be The One

**Series:** Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer now there is the possibility (cough,total chance,cough) of Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own- just own Anya-Kai

**Thank you so much everybody who's been reviewing my story- over two hundred reviews! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for reviewing and please keep on reviewing! **

* * *

"Are you ready, Dunga?" Voltaire asked.

"To beat Kai to a pulp? Of course!" Dunga sneered. "I WILL BEAT THAT BASTARD!" Voltaire winced at the loudness of the young man's voice but he ignored him for the most part. Soon Kai and the other beybladers would be here and of the shame he could bestow upon her… it made him smirk. He could turn them against her for if she told anyone her true gender, it would be the Blade Breakers and the Demolition- err, Blitzkrieg Boys… that was what Kai had said their name was now.

'No matter their name,' Voltaire thought cruelly, 'They won't be here to help Kai out when she fails to win!'

* * *

"Tala, come on!" Kai said.

"What is it, Kai? It isn't time!" Tala said.

"I need to be there early, Tala. I need to reveal that I'm pregnant before everyone else gets there," she insisted.

"Alright fine," Tala said, getting up and straightening out his tie. "Are we telling the others that we're leaving early?"

"Are you daft? Of course not!" Kai said, pulling on a trench coat that would effectively cover herself. She pulled the hood over her, being careful not to ruin her hair.

"So the window?" he asked, already going there and opening it.

"You read my mind," Kai smirked as Tala climbed out the window and then helped her out.

"I see you came prepared," Tala noted dryly when he saw the rope attached to the tree and tied again to a metal pole so it wouldn't fall to the ground. Kai hastily untied it and took hold of it, looking at Tala expectantly to also hold it. He went behind her, sighing as he pulled on it to make sure it would hold their weight before he wrapped a hand around his girlfriend's waist and jumped with her.

Tala kicked his foot out to avoid them hitting the trunk of the tree and with Kai's help, they spun and the momentum of their spinning was just enough to give Tala a view to kick the brick wall of the gate that led into the hotel to kick up the wall and grab onto the black lantern that was brightly lit and tightly bound to the brick with his leg. Kai abandoned the rope to sit on the wall and help Tala onto it, letting the rope go.

"Nice work," she told him as she carefully climbed down. He jumped down more casually as he joined her.

"Same to you," he said. "Man, that's a nice rush of adrenaline."

"Let's go," she said impatiently as she took his hand and practically dragged him down the street.

"So you want to reveal that you're pregnant to Voltaire in hopes that he won't do anything drastic and get everything over with before everyone gets there," Tala summed up and Kai nodded.

"I want to keep everyone out of trouble," she said. "They don't need to be involved in Hiwatari affairs and I don't know why Voltaire involved them- he hates it when people meddle in business that isn't their own."

"So what's with the outfit?" Tala asked, "I mean, you look great but why did we have to go to the Japan Hiwatari estate just to get it?"

"It's my grandmother's," Kai said. "Right now, I'm the spitting image of her… when Voltaire saw me when I was growing up, except for the eyes, I looked exactly like Grandmother Anya-Kai. Voltaire couldn't stand it and when my mother died, he somehow managed to get me placed under his custody to rid himself of the reminder of my dead grandmother- the only woman he's ever loved. When she died, he went completely insane."

"Taking it out on his own granddaughter…" Tala muttered. "Asshole."

"You do realize you slept with the granddaughter of that asshole, right?" Kai asked.

"Yes," Tala said. "We're here." Kai took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with," she said.

* * *

"Tala is here! With a girl!" Dunga shouted. Voltaire glanced out the window disinterestingly. He wasn't interested in Tala tonight- but then he stood up immediately and walked over to the window.

He could see the dress that Anya Kai- _his_ Anya Kai- had worn to their first socialite meeting. He knew that the woman walking with Tala wasn't Anya Kai- she was dead, he knew and he grieved.

The young woman paused and looked up at him and Voltaire did a double take. Red eyes shone menicingly at him, angry at him.

"Kai..." Voltaire hissed under his breath. "Dunga, the woman is your target!"

"The woman?! I thought I was facing Kai!"

"That is Kai, you moron!" Voltaire snapped, shaking with fury. "Kai Hiwatari is and always has been female!"

* * *

"Think he knows we're here?" Tala asked, drawing her attention away from the window. Kai looked back at the window that no longer had a light brightening its contents.

"Oh yeah, he knows," Kai said. Tala looked at her for a minute before he kissed her lips gently. "What was that for?"

"Good luck," he said.

"Uh... thanks," she said as he walked in ahead of her.

"Let's get this over with," he said, pushing on the door that didn't open. "Why isn't it opening? We're not supposed to use the back door are we?"

"No," Kai said. "He wants us to break in."

"Really?"

"No," Kai said.

"Allow me?" Tala asked, taking his beyblade and launcher out of his suit pocket.

"Be my guest," Kai said, standing back.

Tala stepped back a few steps and after making sure Kai was in back of him... "LET IT RIP!!!!" Wolburg fled from its launcher and shattered the clear doors of the BBA, making mince meat of it.

"Has Wolburg gotten stronger or are these doors just really easy to break?" Kai asked, lifting the dress off the ground to avoid glass as she stepped through the broken glass door.

"I can't tell whether that was an insult or a compliment," Tala grumbled. Kai ignored him as she shifted the glass away from her feet.

"Where do we go now?" Tala asked, looking at five doorways, the stairs, and an elevator.

"The ballroom on the thirdy story," Kai answered, pressing the elevator button.

"How do you know this?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a 'masquearade'," she said, doing air quotes with her fingers. "Mr. Dickenson used to hold Christmas parties for us there, remember?"

"Never went to one," Tala shrugged. "We were always in Russia at the time."

"I only went to one and that was the last one he hosted," Kai said, stepping into the elevator with Tala right behind her. When the doors closed, Tala grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest, holding her tight.

"Tala?" she whispered, wrapping her hands around him.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Blitzkrieg Boy or not," he whispered before the elevator doors opened. Tala released her and walked out and Kai followed him, swallowing the information he shared with her. Across the room, was Voltaire and Kai could already tell by an uneven shadow that there was someone hiding up on the second floor of the grand ball room.

"Voltaire," Kai said.

"Kai," Voltaire said. "I see you are playing mind tricks."

"I'm only wearing what is mine," Kai said. "After all, I inherited it." Voltaire glared coldly at her and Kai didn't move as an arrow made a beeline for her, letting it go past her hair and into the wall. She only moved when one threatened to graze her stomach, taking precautionary steps back. Voltaire's eyes narrowed and he held up his hand, signaling his shooter to stop.

"Is ther a reason you moved?" Voltaire asked. As a young man, he had once done the same task that she was supposed to preform. Several strands of her hair now laid on the floor. The second arrow was supposed to cut her stomach, symbolizing bravery- having to bleed freely in the midst of an enemy. No one had ever understood the point of the ritual but it was tradition... she had completed this before but why not now?

"I'm pregnant," she said. Voltaire stared at her.

"Impossible..." the word escaped his mouth quietly and Tala pulled Kai out of the way, avoiding the prototype blade that spun at them dangerously.

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted, letting the beyblade rip from its launcher to meet the prototype. They landed on the ground with a thud, Kai on top of Tala as he stuck his hand out to stop their fall. He shouted in pain when his arm was bent the wrong way. Kai turned to him but he pushed her off of him, letting her know what her focus should be.

"Dranzer, BLAZING GIGS!" Kai shouted. The blue beyblade spun with fire and the phoenix came out of its beyblade.

"You shouldn't have come without back up that would fall so easily, Kai Hiwatari!" Dunga shouted. Kai glared at him.

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted and the beyblade moved to follow her silent request, intervening as the Prototype beyblade came charging to her.

"Dunga, stop!" Voltaire commanded. Dunga, in a state of surprise, halted the Prototype beyblade and now Dranzer and the false beyblade spun in place.

"You promised me a battle with Kai Hiwatari!"

"Not at the risk of my great grandson!" Voltaire snapped. Kai's fists clenched.

"Kai?" Tala winced.

"How's it?" she whispered back.

"I think I either broke my arm or dislocated my should- never mind, I broke it," Tala winced.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Kai said, kneeling besides him and wincing when she saw the arm.

"If Dunga let's us go," Tala said. "But I'd rather-"

"Spencer doesn't have hospital equiptment," Kai interrupted. "Let's see if we can sneak out-"

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANY WHERE, KAI HIWATARI!" Dunga shouted. "Go!" The protoype beyblade spun to life.

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted. The beyblade moved to intercept the prototype. Kai shielded her stomach and face with one hand each as the beyblades connected, shattering some of the parts of the beyblades. A rather sharp piece cut into her arm which Kai pulled out with barely a wince.

"The basic of street fighting is to never lose!" Dunga shouted. Kai's gaze narrowed.

"You want to go back to the basics?" she hissed. "Well then I'll give them to you! Dranzer, Fire Bomb Spin!"

"No!" Dunga shouted as the blue beyblade came down in a fury of fire onto the prototype beyblade. There was a sickening crack before the false protoype shattered.

"Fool," a voice spat. Kai and Dunga looked towards the door way. "This is how you use the power of a Prototype beyblade- go, Cyber Dragoon PB!"

"Kane!" Kai shouted. "Dranzer, move!" The phoenix beyblade moved out of the way, barely avoiding the cyber prototype beyblade.

"No!" Dunga shouted as his false beyblade shattered into more pieces then it had before.

"Kane..." Kai hissed. "Why are you doing this?" Kane picked up his beyblade as it spun gently over to him and he walked over to her.

"Because I want to," he said. "See you at the tournament... although I don't think you'll be participating."

"And why-" she was cut off as he pulled her gently into him and placed a kiss on her lips afterwards.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he smirked. "You might want to get your passed out teammate to the hospital- I'd like to be the one to fight him."

* * *

Me: And BIG breath! That was chapter twenty-three! Please review and tell me what you thought.

Kai: What was with the last scene?!

Me: I know you could have stopped it but you'll see why in the next chapter!

Tala: YOU!!!

Me: Eh heh, I'm going to go run and hide now!

Spencer: Please review.


	24. When They Don't Know How To Deal

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 24 Title:** When They Don't Know How To Deal

**Series: **Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer now there is the possibility (cough,total chance,cough) of Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own- just own Anya-Kai

**Thank you so much everybody who's been reviewing my story- over two hundred reviews! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for reviewing and please keep on reviewing! **

* * *

"Kane..." Kai hissed. "Why are you doing this?" Kane picked up his beyblade as it spun gently over to him and he walked over to her.

"Because I want to," he said. "See you at the tournament... although I don't think you'll be participating."

"And why-" she was cut off as he pulled her gently into him.

"I'm sorry… but I want to protect you," he whispered to her and he placed a kiss on her lips.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he smirked. "You might want to get your passed out teammate to the hospital- I'd like to be the one to fight him."

As he sauntered outside, destroying another window with his beyblade, he knew that he'd be in trouble with his team. Kissing Kai Hiwatari hadn't been apart of the plan but when he realized that she was a girl, he couldn't help it. He didn't want to be her boyfriend- no, he'd let Tala fill that position. Couldn't he just be a teenage boy?

"Kane," Jim said with a smirk. "You made Salima run and cry.

"Why are you smirking?" Kane asked. "You care about her too, you know." The smirk faded and he sat down next to Kane on the steps.

"Shouldn't we go? Aren't the going to come check if we're here or not?" Jim asked.

"Tala's unconscious. Dunga's beyblade is broken and the only threat that Voltaire has ever presented was taking over the world," Kane sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do about Salima?"

"Apologize profusely and go out with her?" Goki suggested, leaning against the wall. "You're sure Kai won't leave Tala alone to come looking for us?"

"She's pregnant. She's not risking her child," Kane said. "I'm sure she figures that the four of us came together."

"She's pregnant… and you kissed her?" Goki asked. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I can't just be a normal teenager for once?" Kane asked. "I took what she owes me so bug off." Goki and Jim looked at him before sharing a mutual look.

"Well either way, we should find Salima," Goki said. "She's probably crying her eyes out." Kane sighed and was about to lean back but Jim pushed him back up.

"You'll lean on glass if you go backwards… you broke out, you know," Jim said.

"You guys are mad at me, aren't you?" Kane asked. "For kissing Hiwatari."

"Of course," Goki said. "You made Salima cry."

"Why didn't one of you go after her?" Kane asked.

"Because this is your mess to fix up," Jim said. "We don't know how to deal with a crying girl."

"And you think I do?" Kane asked.

"Yeah,"

"Of course," Goki said. Kane groaned and got up.

"Which way did she go?" he asked.

"That way," Jim said pointing in the direction Salima had run off in.

"Jim…"

"Yeah Kane?"

"I don't want to be with her…"

"I know buddy," Jim said. "Just go make her stop crying!" Kane almost groaned out loud... a crying teenage girl... he didn't know how to deal with one!

* * *

"Kai… you're pregnant?" Voltaire asked.

"Twins," Kai said quietly but loud enough for Voltaire to hear.

"That's- that's-" Voltaire seemed elated, taking a step closer to her.

"You aren't coming near them," Kai said and Voltaire froze.

"But I'm-"

"Do you even want to know who the father is?" Kai asked. Her attention wasn't drawn away from Voltaire as there were two loud, simultaneous shatters. Her attention was very set on Voltaire, the man she wished that she had no relations to.

"Y-yes, of course I do-"

"It's Tala," Kai said, her eyes had frozen over by the time Voltaire had dared to look into her eyes.

"Kai!" Rei shouted, running over to her, Bryan hot on his flank.

"Rei," Kai said, stopping both males a few feet away from her. "It's fine." Rei felt a shudder run down his spine. He looked at the unconscious Tala and drew in a breath before walking over to him.

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"He landed wrong…" Kai said. "Dranzer…" the blue beyblade jumped and spun into her hand, not needing her to kneel to let it go into her hand.

"Kai, I-"

"You're not going anywhere near my children, your great grandchildren," Kai said. She didn't care if she was being cruel. He had had no right to imprison her and all the other children in an abbey. He hadn't the right to try and marry her to Johnny McGregor. She hadn't wanted to fight Johnny but Voltaire's presence had forced them to fight. She didn't want to treat the Blade Sharks as she had- there were times when she had to show some form of compassion. But no matter what, she couldn't let Voltaire know what she cared about. She had made that mistake with the Blitzkrieg Boys when she met them and she was taken away from them. She got attached to the Blade Breakers and he was there, threatening to tear apart what she cared about.

She couldn't help but hate him... and she didn't want to care.

"Kai, let's go," Bryan said, tugging on her arm. "Rei let me get him." Tala groaned as Bryan picked him up gently but he did not wake. Voltaire could only stare after his granddaughter and her teammates as they walked out, Rei with an arm around Kai's shoulders as he led her out. He looked over his shoulder and fixated a glare on Voltaire.

He didn't want Voltaire anywhere near Kai and her children… or the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"This is all stupid Rei's fault!" Kane grumbled. "He just had to be gay and reject Salima and then make her like me!" Kane paused to kick a trashcan and sighed. He knew that it wasn't Rei's fault… it was his parents! Okay, it wasn't theirs either. Kane knew that he was just being immature. He had kissed _another _guy's pregnant girlfriend! Tala's, captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys, pregnant girlfriend, no less. He groaned to himself about the mess he had gotten them in. Wasn't he supposed to be level headed?

"Salima…" he said quietly when he heard sniffling.

"Go away, Kane!" she said.

"Salima, please," Kane said, maneuvering past the garbage cans into the ally. "Let's go home, please-" The last thing he expected from her was a slap to the face.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Salima demanded.

"Don't get what? Don't get that you like me?" Kane asked. 'Don't get that I _can't_ kiss you because you're like a sister to me?' Kane thought.

"Don't tell me you're gay too," Salima groaned. She and Rei were still good friends but being rejected_ twice_ by _two _gay guys? She didn't think so.

"No, I'm not and you know it," Kane said. 'But now I'm kind of wishing I were…' he thought guiltily when he saw her tear struck face. Salima was strong in her own right, he knew but for some reason, he couldn't stop the tears. He couldn't tell her that he liked her, that that kiss with Kai meant nothing even though it didn't mean anything. If he told her that… then she'd hope.

"Salima…" Kane said. "I can't pretend to like you... I refuse to." Salima nodded and wiped off her tear stained face.

"Salima?" Kane said, backing up. He was wary of another slap.

"We have company…" she said. Kane turned to where she was looking.

"Can we help you?" Kane asked. Instinctively, he put his body in front of Salima's. He hadn't realized his action until she fought to stand next to him. He let her.

"You made this gal cry?" Kane frowned at the tone of the hard street accent.

"That's-"

"Don't flatter him," Salima hissed. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"So you didn't make this gal here cry?"

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here,"

"Sorry miss. So he didn't make you cry?"

"No," Salima said firmly. The teenager nodded.

"I'll be on my way then," Kane saw Salima blush and when the teenager vanished, Kane grabbed Salima's arm and pulled her away.

"Kane-!"

"Oh, no! You are not dating some street punk!" Kane hissed, practically dragging her away.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! Who do you think you are, my father?!" Salima demanded, trying to tear her arm out of his grasp. He stopped suddenly.

"If it keeps you from dating street punks…" Kane hissed. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers furiously.

It wasn't until later, when he'd be able to think with a clear head, he'd realize what he'd done.

* * *

"How is he?" Kai asked Spencer. She had bags under her eyes and rightfully so, Spencer thought bitterly. It was about three o' clock in the morning and she'd fallen asleep for maybe two and a half hours before waking up. Spencer had taken small shifts with Bryan and Rei to keep a tab on everyone. They didn't want anyone trying to break in and catch them off guard. Most of their night had been informing the other teams that the meeting with Voltaire wouldn't be taking place, much to some of their disappointment.

"You should have let us come with you... or told us that you were going," Spencer said. "But he's fine." Kai nodded.

"Can he blade in time for the first round?"

"No," Spencer said. Kai frowned. She was the Blade Breaker's team captain... they'd be one short but the Blitzkrieg Boys...

"We don't need you to fill in," Spencer said. "Ian is more then up to bat... and Kenny wouldn't last long against anyone." Kai nodded.

"And if it comes to a stalemate?"

"It won't," Spencer said confidently. Kai nodded, looking out the window almost dejectedly. Spencer bid her goodnight and went to go into his room. Rei came out and studied Kai with a worried frown. Instead of going back to the dojo or the White Tigers, he opted to stay with the Blitzkrieg Boys. He was worried about Kai and time with Bryan was an added bonus.

"Did something happen?" Rei asked. Kai almost jumped but instead she inclined her head to him.

"What makes you think that?" Kai asked.

"Because you're looking out the window and you have Dranzer in your sight but not your possession," Rei said. Kai frowned and picked the beyblade off the coffee table.

"If I tell you, he's going to choose that exact moment to wake up and he'll be pissed," Kai said.

"That only happens in the movies, Kai," Rei said, amused.

"Why should I tell you even if something did happen?" Kai asked.

"You told me when you were pregnant," Rei pointed out. Kai almost seemed to pout and after a few moment's thought, she sighed.

"Kane kissed me," Kai said.

"And?"

"He knew I was pregnant,"

"So...?"

"He kissed me and he knew I was pregnant,"

"Not where I was going with this,"

"It was just a peck, Rei," Kai said, catching instantly to what he meant. "On the lips." she added when Rei raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"So then what's the problem?"

"I want to punch him?"

"Then do it,"

"He said that he wanted to protect me," Kai said. "And it's bothering me."

"Isn't it a good thing that he wants to protect you and not hurt you?" Rei asked.

"Yes but protect me from what? Voltaire? He shattered Dunga's blade without a second thought," Kai said. "I'm surprised that he didn't try and do something to Dranzer." Her hands clenched at the thought. Her beloved Dranzer destroyed?

"Protect you from both," Rei said. "Dunga was very intent on killing you, I'm guessing... Kenny's working on a new program for our beyblades, by the way." Kai nodded and sighed.

"Good. We'll need it," she said grimly, standing up and walking over to the large window.

"Kai?"

"Get some sleep Rei. If we're first to blade in the tournament..." she trailed off and Rei nodded.

"Night Kai. Sleep well,"

"You too," Kai said as Rei exited her and Tala's bedroom. Kai sighed and got into the same bed as Tala, cuddling into him for the warmth. Instinctively, he brought her closer even though he was still sleeping. She had spent many a night crawling into their beds to seek comfort and they hers. They recognized their fellow Blitzkrieg Boy's bodies and they'd always make room. Whether it was Ian going to Bryan or Bryan going to Spencer or Tala going to Bryan, or Kai going to Ian, or all of them going to each other they'd always make room for each other. Always.

* * *

Me: And that was chapter twenty-four! I had fun with this chapter... although since I don't really know Team PsyKick, they're probably OC... so sorry if they are! If it's not to much trouble, can someone give me an explanation to their attitudes? It'd be a big help, thanks!

Rei: You are going to have us to wiped out to battle at full potential at the tournament, aren't you?

Me: You'll see.

Kevin: Please review.


	25. Confirmation: Let The Tournament Begin!

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 25 Title:** Confirmation: Let The Tournament Begin!

**Series: **Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer now there is the possibility (cough,total chance,cough) of Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own- just own Anya-Kai

**Thank you so much everybody who's been reviewing my story- over two hundred reviews! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for reviewing and please keep on reviewing! **

* * *

Tala woke up when the sun brightly broke through the small part of the shades that weren't closed. He blinked sleepily and turned to look at his side and smiled softly when he saw Kai. She cuddled into him as if sensing his movement. He knew she would wake up in a few minutes if not seconds.

He put his hand on her stomach- her not so flat stomach anymore. Tala rolled his eyes. At least now she was eating more.

The abbey had given them so little food that most kids were anorexic. Kai was one of those kids. He could tell that being with the Blade Sharks had made her eat. When she was with the Blade Breakers, Rei had fed her.

Kai woke up slowly and she looked up at him with sleepy red eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead," Tala said, "Have a good sleep?"

"Not as good as you, I'm sure," Kai said. "How's the arm?"

"Better," Tala said. "This better not stop me from blading-" there was a knock on the door before Rei entered.

"Kai, you have a doctor's appointment today," Rei said.

"Yeah, I know," Kai said.

"But it's the day of the tournament," Tala frowned. "And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Judy informed me about it this morning," Rei said. "She said, 'I don't care if Kai already knows, remind him- er, her.'"

"But why is she doing the checkup? I didn't set my appointment up with her," Kai asked. "She doesn't know- did Tyson or Max let it slip?"

"Hole in one and it was Tyson," Rei said. "It's before the tournament so don't worry about missing anything. If anything, you'll just miss the opening ceremony." Kai nodded, getting out of bed.

"And hurry and get ready," Rei said. "I don't think that you want to go without breakfast. I made eggs and-" Kai ran to the bathroom, feeling sick. Tala groaned and got up after her, going into the bathroom after her to pull back her hair.

"You alright?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Kai groaned.

"Are you okay, Kai?" Rei asked.

"Morning sickness," Tala said. "She's good- spoke too soon…"

"This sucks," Kai groaned.

"Maybe I should get Spencer?" Rei suggested.

"No… just tell everyone its morning sickness," Tala said.

"Alright," Rei said, going out of the bathroom.

"Are they up?" Bryan asked as Rei sat down next to him.

"Yeah… Kai's in the bathroom throwing up," Rei said.

"Morning sickness," Spencer muttered. "I was hoping she'd skip that part."

"Apparently not," Rei said.

'At this rate, I won't get a date with Robert for awhile,' Spencer thought to himself. He sighed.

"You okay, Kai?" Rei asked.

"No eggs please," Kai said.

"What do you want to eat then?" Rei asked.

"Strawberries," Kai muttered.

"Thankfully, we have those," Rei said, going to the fridge and pulling out strawberries. Kai took them gratefully from him.

"Kai, unless you plan on going as a girl…" Spencer reminded her. Kai groaned and walked into the bathroom with the strawberries.

"We should stock up on strawberries," Ian pointed out. Kevin yawned and nodded.

"We should get Kevin back to the White Tigers…" Tala muttered.

"But it's likely I won't be blading anyways," Kevin sighed. "Lee never let's me blade."

"Actually…" Rei said.

"What?" Kevin asked excitedly. "Is he going to let me blade?"

"I don't think you'll like this, Kev," Rei said.

"Rei, what is it?" Kevin asked. Rei exchanged looks with Tala.

"He's planning to have Kevin blade to try and get us to back off," Tala hissed. "Right?" Rei nodded and looked away from Kevin. Kevin looked away dejectedly.

"He'll probably avoid pitting Mariah and Kevin against Bryan again," Kai said, still smearing gel into her hair to get it to stick up. "He's not going to risk it if Rei had so much trouble with him last year."

"If anything, Mariah will be up against Spencer," Rei said. "Sorry Ian, but he doesn't think that you're blading."

"No harm done," Ian shrugged. "Kevin…"

"Hm?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, Ian?"

"Let's talk," Ian said. "I'll get you to the White Tigers… I'll meet you guys at the tournament."

"What do you think he's up to?" Kai asked as Kevin and Rei left with Ian. She tied her scarf securely around her neck. Instead of her usual tight shirt, she had gotten a looser one, successfully hiding the baby bump.

"Something that involves an explosion, knowing him," Spencer said with a sigh. "I'm going to go get aspirin…"

"You have a headache?" Kai asked, surprised.

"No, but I will," Spencer said.

"Kai, we need to get going," Rei said. "We have your appointment and Kenny wants to update Dranzer and Drigger." Kai nodded and got up. Tala got up to follow them.

"We might as well go too," Bryan said, referring to himself and Spencer.

"We are uncles," Spencer said. "Kai, you might want to think about going back into retirement…"

"Let's face that obstacle when I get there," Kai advised.

* * *

They walked past the screaming fans, who had gotten there early in hopes of seeing the beybladers. Rei grinned and waved but the Blitzkrieg Boys were stoic for the most part. Kai sighed as she went into the examination room with Tala and Spencer where Judy was waiting. Kai was surprised to see Emily there and instinctively, she was on guard.

"Oh, relax Kai," Emily said. "Judy told me. She wants me to help out… you know, so I can get my medical degree." Kai nodded warily.

"Don't sass her, Emily," Judy said. "You haven't had any appointments before this?"

"No… I've been pretty busy,"

"Ah yes, with your grandfather and all," Emily smirked.

"Don't refer to him as my grandfather," Kai hissed. Tala turned to glare at Emily.

"Enough with your pathetic half wit remarks," Tala snapped. "I don't care whether or not you're trying to get your damn medical degree or not. You keep up with that attitude and I'll personally escort you out." Emily winced and muttered her sorry.

"Alright, now that that's settled," Judy took a breath, "sit down here, Kai. We'll see how the pregnancy is doing… are you sure you want to blade while you're pregnant?"

"I'll probably just be the alternate," Kai said. "But I don't think that I should get hit." Tala and Spencer snorted. Even Emily looked doubtfully at her.

"I understand your want to battle Kai," Emily said carefully as Judy applied something cold to Kai's stomach. "But I don't think any of the bladers would blame you for-"

"Who else knows?" Kai demanded.

"Just Judy and me… and whoever else you told," Emily said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you that girl from the party?" Tala blocked Emily from Kai's line of sight.

"Kai, how many months pregnant are you?" Judy asked.

"About a week and a half over two," Kai said.

"So?" Tala asked.

"I'm correct in assuming that you're the father, Tala?" Judy asked. Tala nodded curtly. "Congratulations, you have twins."

"And they're healthy?" Tala pressed.

"The pregnancy is going normal… you need to take it easy though, Kai. You don't want to risk miscarriage," Judy said. "I know there's a lot of stress running with coaching one team and being apart of another… maybe you should have Hiro or Rei coach the Blade Breakers and then retire until you've given birth and have gotten situated with the twins… is there any medical history I need to know about?"

"No-" Kai began but Spencer interrupted.

"In the abbey, she was anorexic," Spencer said. "She isn't one now but she still has problems eating large amounts of food and I'm worried about the morning sickness."

"How long have you had morning sickness?" Judy asked with pursed lips.

"It just started today," Kai said. Judy nodded.

"If you're anorexic, Kai, the chance for miscarriage goes up," Judy frowned. "I retired from beyblading when I was pregnant with Max-"

"You were a beyblader?" Tala asked.

"Yes. That's how Max's dad and I met," she said, smiling fondly at the memory. "I wasn't very good, mind you. I was better suited to the science aspect of the art-"

"Mom!" Max said, bursting through the door. "Kai!"

"Hi Max," they said at the same time. Tala, in his surprise, backed up to let Max through to hug both females.

"Are you having a check up Kai?" Max asked. "Is the pregnancy going alright?"

"It's fine, Maxie," Judy smiled. "But Kai needs to take it easy,"

"Oh, no problem!" Max said. "We'll help!" Kai groaned.

"Is there something wrong with them helping?" Emily asked.

"Nothing wrong when it's _one_ of them or Max and Rei… but Tyson and Kenny or Max together…" Kai shook her head.

"Pearl Harbor?"

"Worse," Kai shuddered. "Thanks though, Max. I appreciate the thought."

"So? Are you having twins?" Max asked excitedly. "Do you know their names? Have you decided-"

"Whoa, Max," Tala said. "Yes, we're having twins. We won't know their gender until four months before she gives birth."

"Sorry," Max grinned. "I'm just excited. Kai, Kenny needs to see Dranzer… he said keep the bitchip."

"Why and how do you know that?" Emily asked him.

"You didn't really think I'm going to bring a baby- let alone two- into this world being ignorant about parenting, did you?" Tala asked. Emily raised her eyebrows. Max went out the door with Dranzer to find Kenny.

"Well now that we're done here," Judy said, "the tournament's about to begin. Spencer, I'd like to talk to you about Kai's health later on, see if I can get a better understanding…"

"That'd be fine," Spencer nodded. "We should go." Tala helped Kai back onto the floor.

"Kai," Emily said.

"Yeah?" Kai asked.

"Don't fight against Team PsyKick. Michael and I saw them training in one of the training rooms. It was wrecked from top to bottom," Emily warned. "Leave that for one of the others." Kai frowned but she nodded. She opened the door and saw her teammates waiting for her.

"Kai, this is the new version of Dranzer," Kenny said. "Dranzer PVC."

"PVC?" Kai asked, taking her

"Prototype Version's Counter, PV for short," Kenny informed her. "And a new launcher to replace that old one… you can't really use another launcher with the PV version. We tried using the old launchers but they all broke after release so we made new ones."

"Thanks Kenny," Kai said, fitting the bitchip nicely into her new blade. "Are we ready to go?"

"See you out there," Tala said, Spencer following his lead. Kai nodded.

"These beyblades are awesome, Kai!" Tyson grinned. "I bet I could beat you in a beybattle-"

"Tyson, she's not battling you," Kenny said. "By the time we're done with this tournament… she'll be five months into-"

"Five months?" Kai and Rei asked.

"Isn't it?" Kenny asked. "Aren't you four months pregnant?"

"No, I'm two and a half," Kai said.

"Oh… I'm sorry!"

"Kenny, she's carrying twins," Max winced. "Of course she's showing. If she was carrying one then she wouldn't be showing at all."

"Oh…" Kenny said, stopping his groveling.

"And now calling… the Blade Breakers!"

"Let's go!" Rei grinned.

"That's us!" Tyson and Max said, running out together. Kenny followed them with a cry of, "Wait for me!" Rei and Kai chuckled before going after them at a more reasonable pace. They emerged into the crowd's sight and Rei waved to the audience. Kai didn't bother and instead, she exchanged secret smiles with Tala. They didn't notice that the crowd went even wilder with cheering as they got onto the platform.

"Next, is a team we haven't heard from in awhile! Welcome Team PsyKick to the platform!" Kai tensed as the team came onto the platform. She noticed with slight disbelief that Salima and Kane very loosely had the tips of their fingers entwined and touching. It was something that the cameras wouldn't pick up.

Kane saw her looking and smirked at her and Tyson, who was now standing next to her. He pressed two fingers to his lips before looking away and waving at the crowd.

"I can't wait to take him on," Tyson grinned, itching for a good challenge. "And what was with that weird hand gesture?"

"Tyson, you're not..." Kai said.

"But Kai-"

"He already told me who he was going to face," Kai said.

"If not me then who?" Tyson asked.

"He wants to face Tala," Kai said.

* * *

Me: And that's chapter twenty-five! Oh my god, I have written twenty-five chapters!!!!! Oh my god!

Tyson: I want to face Kane! How come I can't?! Hey, kaitouahiru, don't pass out out of happiness! Answer me!

Tala: Because apparently he wants to face me.

Kai: Quit arguing.

Max: Please review.


	26. I'm Calling You Out

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 26 Title: **I'm Calling You Out

**Series: **Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer now there is the possibility (cough,total chance,cough) of Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own- just own Anya-Kai

**Thank you so much everybody who's been reviewing my story- over two hundred reviews! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for reviewing and please keep on reviewing! **

* * *

Kai walked off the platform with her team and into the building. Tala appeared next to her, startling Tyson into a silent fit of jealousy but they paid no mind.

"It's a small tournament this time, don't you think?" Tala asked and then whispered. "Mr. Dickenson said to apologize to you and Rei about when you came to him. Apparently Voltaire had threatened him not to help you." Kai nodded.

* * *

All Starz vs. Psykick

White Tigers vs. Blitzkrieg Boys

Blade Breakers vs. Majestics

* * *

"Are you going to sit out Kai?" Max asked. "You and Johnny get pretty intense when you fight."

"I can't sit out for every battle," Kai frowned.

"I guess F-Dynasty isn't showing up," Rei said. "Or King and Queen."

"It's the regular tournament rules," Kenny said. "They can't really show up without a fourth member."

"What about Barthez Battalion?" Tyson asked. "They have four members."

"I'm not completely sure," Kenny said. "They didn't ask to participate in this one."

"Guys, we should go watch the match. It's going to start soon," Rei reminded them.

"Let's watch and talk strategy," Kenny advised. "I think that Kai should avoid facing Johnny or Robert."

"Why them?" Max asked. "Oliver and Enrique-"

"Aren't as violent in the beydish," Kennyinterrupted. "Johnny and Robert are the strongest of the Majestics- they'll willingly admit it."

"So who battles who if who wins?" Tyson asked.

"This is a random draw," Kenny said. "Basically, its computer generated… or if they decide to get comical, they'll pull team names out from a hat. If a team loses twice, then they're disqualified from the tournament. In the semifinals, if you lose, it's automatic disqualification."

"Well, we have two chances," Rei said.

"We won't need them because we won't lose!" Tyson said confidentially.

"Come on guys, the matches are going to start!" Kenny wailed. "We can discuss strategy while we watch the All Starz fight Team PsyKick."

"See you out there," Tala whisperd. "Watch me." He kissed Kai's cheek before returning to his team. She traded nods with the Blitzkrieg Boys. They weren't exactly enemies now but they were on opposing teams. Getting friendly wasn't on their agenda nor was it on hers at the moment. The Blitzkrieg Boys were preparing themselves for their battle. Talking to them would only distract them.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tyson said, running ahead.

"Is someone going to tell him that the arena's the other way?" Max asked.

"He'll figure it out," Rei said. "Let's get there- at this rate, the match will be over before we get there!"

"Oh, don't be so sarcastic," Max reprimanded lightly.

"Actually, he's not," Kai said.

"Huh?" Max said.

"Look at the score board," Kai said. "It's been two minutes in and Kane's already beat Emily.

"Emily's no novice," Max said, glancing at the wide screen worriedly. "And Eddy's already on.."

"We'd better hurry," Kenny said. "Tyson, come on!"

* * *

"And this battle is causing an uproar!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Kane single handledly beat two of the All Starz by himself in just six minutes! How will he deal with Michael, _captain _of the All Starz?!"

"Come on Michael, you can do it!" Eddy shouted.

"Get him, Michael!" Emily shouted.

"Just beat him already, Parker!" Rick demanded.

"Tough crowd," Rei commented. "Who do you think will win?"

"Michael, of course!" Tyson said.

"Even if Michael wins, it doesn't matter," Kenny said.

"All Michael can do now is win and get his team some dignity," Kai said.

"That's kinda harsh," Rei said.

"It's true," Kai said, sitting down. Kane looked up and his eyes connected with hers. A smirk tugged at Kane's lips before he turned his attention back to the arena.

"Bladers, are you ready?!" DJ Jazzman shouted.

"This is it," Kenny sucked in a breath.

"3...!" Kai didn't notice the glare she was receiving from the female participant of Team PsyKick but the Blitzkrieg Boys did.

"I hope you put up more of a fight then your teammates did!" Kane sneered.

"2...!"

"Focus..." Max whispered.

"1- LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!" The beyblades were released into the ring.

"Let's go, Trygle!" Michael shouted.

"Cyber Dragoon!" Kane shouted.

"Look at that, Brad! They're bringing out the bitbeasts all ready," AJ said.

"Well it looks like Michael wants to avenge his teammates- they didn't even get the chance to bring out their bitbeasts!" Brad commented.

"Let's get him, Trygle!" Michael said. "Fast Ball Attack!"

"Cyber Dragoon!" When the two beyblades collided, the super attacks shattered the arena, bringing up dust.

"It's over," Kai said.

"One of them has to go down," Rei said.

"But the question is... which one?" Max asked. The dust began to clear.

"And Kane has done it! He beat the All Starz single handedly!" DJ Jazzman announced.

"That answers that," Kai said.

"Man... that's a harsh lost," Rei said. "Three times in a row by the same blader..."

* * *

"Kane! You did it!" Salima cried gleefully, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly.

"Nice job," Joesph commented. Kane nodded and looked at the prototype beyblade and smirked.

There wasn't a scratch on it.

* * *

"Man, Kane's gotten better!" Tyson commented. "But I can take him any day!"

"Take it down a notch Tyson," Max said but Tyson took no notice of him.

"That battle's got me itching for a beybattle now!" Tyson said. "To bad we aren't next!"

"Rei?" Kai said quietly. "Let's get closer to the arena." Rei nodded and silently followed Kai out.

"I don't like this," Rei said.

"Neither do I..." Kai said. "Neither do I..."

"Who do you think will battle who?" Rei asked.

"Lee will probably want Kevin to take on Tala- get him to ease up a bit but Tala never eases up no matter who he's beybattling..."

"That's a high opinion," Rei commented.

"None of the Blitzkrieg Boys do, you must have realized that," Kai said. Rei winced.

"You don't think Bryan's going to be beybattling, do you?"

"Let's just go find out," Kai said.

"Bladers, are you ready?! DJ Jazzman demanded as they walked in the hallway, staying there for cover. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIP!!!!!!"

"Go, Galux!"

"Falborg!"

"Oh no..." Rei groaned.

"This is going to be good," Kai commented.

"Kai, its Mariah and Bryan!" Rei groaned. "This is going to be a grudge-"

"And this is a grudge match! Is Mariah trying to get back at Bryan for his actions to Rei after-"

"DJ, cool it with that kind of commentary!" Rei shouted.

"And it's Rei telling us that this isn't a grudge match because of his injuries!"

"Kill me now!" Rei groaned, sliding to the floor.

"I don't think Bryan would like that very much..."

"What?!"

"Galux! Cat Scratch Attack!" Mariah shouted.

"That old thing isn't going to work on us!" Bryan snapped. "Falborg, Blitz Bomb!"

"Galux, pull back!"

"Can you tell Rei?" Kai asked.

"That he's purposefully not using the Stroblitz?" Rei asked. "Yeah, I can tell..."

"These matches are fierce, ladies and gentlemen!" DJ Jazzman shouted into the mike. "We're just getting started and they're pulling out super attacks- and Mariah's going back in for the kill! Me-ow!"

"I'd appreciate it if he never did that again," Rei hissed.

"Finish this, Falborg!" Bryan said. "Knock her beyblade out of the ring!" Rei's attention snapped from glaring at the DJ to watching the match as Falborg knocked Galux out of the ring.

"He... he..." Rei said.

"He didn't destroy it?" Kai suggested.

"Yeah, that," Rei nodded.

"He did it for you, kitty cat," Tala announced. Rei jumped slightly as Tala appeared behind them.

"Why aren't you out there?" Kai asked.

"Got bored," Tala shrugged, "And I was hoping that they were going to get Kevin out before I came out."

"You want a piece of Lee too," Rei stated.

"Damn straight," Tala said, walking out to join his teammates.

"Teams, send out your next blader!" DJ Jazzman shouted. Ian walked up and Gary began to walk up but he didn't reach the first step before Ian opened his mouth.

"Hold on there, bear boy," Ian said. "I've got a score to settle with the monkey."

"What is this?!" DJ Jazzman demanded. "Is Ian of the Blitzkrieg Boys calling Kevin of the White Tigers out?!" Kevin looked up.

"I thought I told you it's 'monkey king'?" he asked.

"My apologies, your highness, but don't get ahead of yourself," Ian said. "So you getting your ass up here or not?"

"Cool your horses," Kevin smirked, getting off the bench and walking up the stairs.

"Alright, it seems that Kevin has accepted Ian's proposal! This is sure to be an interesting match- the two youngest bladers of these beyblading teams are going head to head! So bladers, are you ready?!" Both bladers got ready to launch their beyblades.

"3...!"

"2...!"

"1- Let it RIIIIP!"

"Let's go Wyborg!"

"Get him, Galmon!"

The beyblades met dead on in the middle of the ring. Galmon seemed unstable and Kevin was smirking. Ian knew that the two were never a good combination.

"Wyborg, knock him out of the ring!" Ian said. Kevin's smirk widened as Wyborg almost went out of the ring itself when Galmon moved out of the way.

"You have to do better then that!" Kevin declared. "Galmon!"

"You wanna play rough, do you?" Ian smirked. "Wyborg!"

"They're calling out the bitbeasts!" DJ Jazzman shouted but they barely heard him- they hadn't heard any of the commentary since the beyblades had left the launchers.

"Galmon, Crazy Monkey Attack!"

"Wyborg, get the hell out of there!" Ian said. He cursed as Galmon was right on Wyborg's tail.

"Illusion Confusion!" Kevin said.

"What?!" Ian said. "Destroy those illusions, Wyborg! Sand Bind!"

"Galmon, get him now! Crazy Monkey Attack!"

"It was a trap?!" Ian hissed. "Wyborg, no!" The beyblade flew out of the stadium and neatly into Kevin's hand. Kevin walked over to him.

"Bet you weren't expecting that, were you?" Kevin grinned.

"You've been training," Ian smirked. "Hey, you want to out us here?"

"Why not?" Kevin rolled his eyes. He didn't expect Ian to pull him into his arms and kiss him. When Ian pulled back, Kevin was blushing.

"I'll call you out again, monkey boy!" Ian smirked.

"Kevin, you can come down now," Tala said, eyes closed. Kevin glanced at his own team. Mariah was smiling at him. Gary wasn't really paying attention, and Lee... Lee was furious.

"Yeah, right," Kevin said, going over to the Blitzkrieg Boy's side.

"What the hell was that?" Lee demanded.

"Hey, you," Tala said.

"You," Lee said, his eyes folding into slits.

"Me," Tala smirked as Lee walked up to the stage.

"I'm calling you out!" Lee hissed. Tala got up.

"Funny, I was just about to do the same thing," Tala said.

* * *

Me: Please review everybody.

Kevin: We've been outed...

Me: Its okay.

Ian: Who do you think will win, Tala or Lee? Review.


	27. Stop The Match!

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 27 Title: **Stop The Match!

**Series: **Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer now there is the possibility (cough,total chance,cough) of Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own- just own Anya-Kai... and Sakura too

**Thank you so much everybody who's been reviewing my story- almost two hundred and fifty reviews! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for reviewing and please keep on reviewing! **

**Wow, I am so sorry! It's been what, four months since I've updated this story! Well, here's the next chapter and hopefully it will make up for the long wait!**

* * *

"Well… that was rather unexpected…" DJ Jazzman said.

"Shut up and get on with it!" Kevin shouted. "Give the tabloids something else to gossip about!" Ian snorted with a smirk.

"You're cute when you're flustered,"

"Shut up! This is your fault!" Kevin pouted.

"What, should I have consulted you?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow. "It would have come out eventually, might as well tell _everyone_ if we're going to tell _anyone_."

"You could have told me first!"

"Bladers, are you ready?" DJ Jazzman demanded. "3…!"

"You're going down, Ivanov!" Lee snarled.

"2…!"

"I'd say the same for you but you're already there!" Tala smirked.

"1- LET IT RIIIIIIIP!" Jazzman shouted. "And they're already clashing blades in the center!"

"Come on Tala…" Kai said.

"Ah, that's sweet," Rei commented.

"What's sweet?" Kai asked.

"Cheering for your boyfriend,"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, blankly, looking at Rei.

"Tala is your boyfriend… right?" Rei asked.

"Is he?" Kai asked, leaning against the wall casually. "You know Rei, curiosity killed the cat,"

"And satisfaction brought it back," Rei said, sighing as he sat down. "So you guys aren't dating?"

"We aren't really doing anything out of the normal…" Kai said.

"Having sex is normal for you two?" Rei asked. Kai glared at him.

"Rei, I'm pregnant. Not on bed arrest," Kai warned.

"You _should_ be on bed arrest," Rei grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Rei said.

"Hey, what's with you?" Bryan asked.

"Can Tala put Kai on bed arrest?" Rei whispered to him.

"Sure,"

"Really?"

"If he had a death wish," Bryan said. "Was it something I said?" he asked Kai when Rei sat down and sulked.

"Probably," Kai shrugged.

"Galeon, Dark Lightening!" Lee shouted.

"Nova Rogue!" Tala shouted. Bryan stepped slightly in front of Kai to shield her from the mixture of cold ice and sparks.

"That's one big explosion," Rei whistled.

"If they keep it up, it's going to get bigger soon," Kai said.

"Spiral Lightening!"

"What's Lee doing?" Rei asked. "He's going to burn out quickly at this rate."

"You don't go up against Tala without dealing out your most powerful cards at the end," Kai said.

"Just give up, Ivanov!" Lee snarled. "You'll never win!"

"You betting on that?" Tala smirked. "Wolburg!"

"Galeon!"

"Stop the match!" Mr. Dickenson shouted into the mike. "Stop the match or both of you will be disqualified!" The beyblades stopped moving to attack each other after the first collision. They spun unsteadily as they returned to their respectful blader.

"What the hell, old man?" Tala growled.

"For once, I agree with him!" Lee snapped. "What the hell are you interrupting the match for?"

"I thought this young lady should have the chance to tell the arena what she's been telling me, since she seemed so eager…" Mr. Dickenson said smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen, so sorry for the interruption but this is Sakura and she has an announcement that all of you will find quite shocking…"

Everyone stared at the huge monitor that revealed the girl from the party. Kai felt her hands curling into fists and Rei put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there something I should know about that slut?" he asked. Kai sighed and leaned against him.

"Nothing that you don't already know," Kai said, noting that she had traded in the slutty red outfit for a too tight tube top. Kai made a face. She hadn't eased up on the make up either.

"Come on, let's go get a drink," Bryan said. They began to turn when she finally spoke.

"I'm pregnant with Kai Hiwatari's child!" Kai froze.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Kai demanded. She turned around and Tala was staring at the screen, obviously torn between laughing and murder.

"Kai, would you like to... uh, say something?" DJ Jazzman asked into the mike.

"We're right behind you," Bryan said.

"Go proove that slut wrong," Rei said.

"Come with me?" she asked Spencer who nodded and walked with her to Tala and DJ Jazzman. Kai sighed and took the microphone.

"She is not pregnant with any child of mine. She and I have only talked once and we weren't on the other's favorite list of people," Kai said. As she expected, the stadium was filled with different shouts and comments, some shouting for 'him' to take responsiblity, others saying that 'he' also slept with them, and fangirls denying it...

"Shut up!" Tala shouted. The stadium was quiet and Kai smiled slightly at him before covering the mike. "Go ahead," he said, knowing what she was planning to do.

"I cannot have impregnated this girl..." Kai said. "Unless there is some new science that says another female can get another pregnant and spread 'sperm,' I am not her baby's father!"

"Uh, so what are you saying, Kai?" DJ Jazzman asked, producing another microphone while laughign nervously, "Are you saying that you are a female?"

"I'm not just saying it, I'm showing it," Kai said, whipping off her shirt to reveal the wraps around her breasts. She tried hiding her stomach with her shirt but Tala wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Do you want to tell them everything?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"Might as well," Kai shrugged. "I won't be able to hide this for much longer anyways." Tala took the microphone from her and smirked.

"And Kai Hiwatari is pregnant with _my_ children," Tala said, glaring at the audience. "Anyone want to contradict _that_?"

"I dare them too," Ian snickered. "Kai, you can put your shirt back on!"

"Please do before I kill the audience," Tala smirked. Kai rolled her eyes with a smirk and put her shirt back on.

"I'm withdrawing from the tournament," Kai announced. "I will be an alternate for the Blade Breakers if they need it, nothing more. Sorry for the interruption. Now if you excuse me, I have a conversation to carry out. Enjoy the rest of the tournament."

"Well, now that the cat's out of the bag..." Tala drawled as they walked down the stairs.

"Don't you have a match to continue?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh... right," Tala made a face. "Take Spencer with you." He gave her a quick kiss and went back up the stairs, throwing the spare microphone to Jazzman.

"Let's... finish this," Lee said, sounding slightly unraveled. Tala frowned before he smirked.

"You know, Lee, Rei and Bryan are the cutest couple aren't they?" Tala asked.

"What?!" Lee shouted. "Rei!"

"He did that on purpose," Rei groaned. "Hi, Lee!" Bryan rolled his eyes and put an arm around Rei's waist.

"Are we going to resume the match?" DJ Jazzman asked nervously.

* * *

"Are you sure that was what you wanted to do?" Spencer asked as they took the elevator up.

"Too late to care now," Kai shrugged. "It was bound to come out eventually." Spencer nodded. Kai sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"It seems Tala was able to snap Lee out of his schock," Spencer commented as he watched the beyblades collide on the big screen.

"He outed Rei and Bryan," Kai shook his head.

"They wouldn't have been able to hide that one for to long anyways," Spencer said. "Are you ready?" Kai's hands turned into fists.

"Spencer?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'd make a good parent?" she asked. Spencer looked surprise before he answered.

"You parent on a daily basis, Kai," he said. "The Blade Breakers wouldn't have survived without you kicking them into shape."

* * *

"And I was thinking you were gay like the rest of your team!" Lee said.

"Were you?" Tala said. "At least I'm not about to shun my team members because of their preferences!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Lee demanded as the beyblades clashed, creating sparks.

"Kevin? Rei?" Tala demanded. "You really weren't going to say anything bad about Ian and Bryan?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Lee shouted. "I grew up with them-"

"And I grew up with my team!" Tala snapped. "And you don't see their team captain acting like a jerk!"

"Being team captain has nothing to do with this-"

"As team captain, they trust you to protect them and make them feel safe! They don't just choose you because you are the strongest but because they trust you to make decisions that will benefit them!" Tala said. "When's the last time they went to you for help? The last time Kevin was treated as a kid because he _is _a kid! How long has it been since Mariah has been pretending to be romantically interested in Rei so you wouldn't find out he was gay?! Since when did it get to the point that the _Blitzkrieg Boy's captain _knows your own team better then you do?! How did it get to that point Lee?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Spencer said.

"I want to," Kai said.

"Alright," Spencer sighed.

"If you want to set up a date with Robert, you should just do it," Kai said. Spencer was about to say something when the elevator doors opened and Kai took a deep breath before she stepped out of the elevator where Mr. Dickenson and "Sakura" were.

* * *

"You're abusing your team! When's the last time Kevin had clothes of his own that you got him? He shouldn't have to be reminded of Rei's battles and Rei shouldn't be punished and neither should Bryan because Boris and Voltaire enhanced his violent emotions! He didn't have control!" Tala shouted. "Nova Rogue!"

"No!" Lee shouted. Wolborg fed on Tala's anger, the freezing attack gaining enough strength to shatter the Black Lion's beyblade.

* * *

Me: And that was chapter twenty-seven... wow. Again, sorry for the long wait!

Kevin: Please review and Happy Holidays!


	28. Part 2: RPB Mine

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 28 Title: **The Real Prototype Bladers: Mine

**Series: **Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer now there is the possibility (cough,total chance,cough) of Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own- just own Anya-Kai... and Sakura too

**Thank you so much everybody who's been reviewing my story-over two hundred and fifty reviews! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for reviewing and please keep on reviewing! **

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever! But school started, had life problems... well, here's chapter twenty-eight! Please review!**

* * *

Lee's beyblade shattered into pieces and Lee was left to stare at his broken beyblade and Tala, shaking out of what he was positive was anger. It couldn't have been anything else but a mix of anger and perhaps fatigue from the last move. Lee wasn't even sure it was fatigue if the rumors flying around about Boris and Voltaire's training regiments were true. He looked down at Galeon and closed his eyes. There was no denying it.

Tala had gotten through to him.

The stadium was quiet as Tala casually jumped down into the beydish and bent down when he found what he was looking for after picking up Wolborg. He looked at Lee with a piercing gaze and walked up to him, holding out Galeon's bit chip.

"This is yours," he said.

Lee took it slowly with a nod. It seemed like eternity, staring into Tala's unforgiving eyes and then…

"Way to go, Tala!" Tyson shouted. Lee couldn't help but notice the surprise on Tala's face when he looked at Tyson and as there slowly began a growing applause. Lee took a step back and began clapping himself and before long, the stadium was filled with applause.

"Thank you," Lee said. "So Kai is…"

"Mine," Tala said firmly, crossing his arms.

"I was going to say pregnant," Lee said.

"With my children,"

"Twins?" he asked.

"You could tell?" Tala asked.

"I… helped out with some of the births in the village," Lee said, shifting uncomfortably. Tala nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. "But you're not off the hook."

"I don't know how…"

"For starters, you tell them you're sorry about how you reacted," Tala said.

"Do you speak from experience?" Lee asked.

"If I did speak from experience, I'd be dead," Tala said.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Do you want to go against Bryan?" Tala asked. Lee shuddered involuntarily.

"Was… Is he still like that… what he did to Rei?"

"No," Tala said. "And he used to be worse."

"How is that possible?" Lee asked, risking a glance at Bryan.

"Boris enhanced his more violent emotions. Ian found a way to reverse it and Boris found out when we were up for the World Championships," Tala said.

"What do I do after I find a way to apologize?" Lee asked. "How can I apologize-"

"Ask Kai," Tala said. "I'm no female." With that, he turned around and headed back to his team.

* * *

"I believe you have some explaining to do," Kai told Sakura.

"I-I…"

"You were just hoping that I'd take responsibility for your child and fall madly in love with you in the process?" Kai said dryly.

"It- it wasn't you! It had to have been Tala-"

"And when did Tala supposedly impregnate you?" Kai asked.

"There- there was this party-"

"And did there also happen to be another girl there?" Kai asked dryly.

"How did you… you're her?" Sakura paled. "But you have to be…"

"At least three or four months pregnant?" Kai asked. "Twins tend to do that to you." Protectively, she placed her hand on her growing stomach and dared Sakura to contradict her.

"Whose baby is it really?" Spencer asked calmly. Sakura flinched and looked away.

"Spencer, why don't you take Mr. Dickenson to watch the tournament?" Kai suggested. She waited until she heard the sound of the door closing to continue before turning her gaze onto Sakura.

"So you thought you could get a beyblader wrapped into your petty scheme?" Kai demanded. "You thought you could use me or Tala-"

"I told you, Tala is the father of my-"

"Bull shit," Kai spat. Sakura looked away.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"Are you even pregnant?" Kai asked.

"No,"

"Then how the hell was your story going to work? Were you going to get impregnated-"

"My sister is the pregnant one!" Sakura burst out.

"Did she put you up to this?"

"No!" Sakura said. "I did this on my own… I'm sorry…"

"How did she get pregnant?"

"He was pretty slammed and she took him home after he harassed some girl," Sakura said. "Then they had sex..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Why don't you show us a good time?" he said, grinning drunkenly._

_"You have five seconds to let go of me before I get violent," she hissed._

_"I said don't be like that-"_

_"Forget five- three," she snarled, grabbing him from under his hand and turning his arm around painfully, making his knees buckle in pain._

_"Whose friends with this guy?" she asked loudly. A timid girl stepped forward._

_"Sorry about him, he's not usually like that," she said. Kai's gaze softened._

_"Tell him he really should only stick to several shots a party," Kai said. "As long as he's not going to parties weekly or daily."_

_"Thank you," she said. "C'mon, its time to go now…" Kai smiled tenderly to herself as the girl and the drunk left._

_End Flashback_

'That was me… I was the girl who he harassed,' Kai thought with a frown. "Did he…?"

"No- she had had a little more to drink before she took him home," Sakura added hastily. "But he refuses to talk to her about anything- abortion, child support, keeping the baby, adoption…"

"When did she tell him?" Kai asked.

"About two and a half weeks ago," Sakura said.

"And you're getting a beyblader to believe he was the father because…"

"They- you all have money," Sakura said. "And it wouldn't have been so bad, you know, to land Tala." She smiled but Kai remained frowning.

"You still haven't made the connection?" Kai asked.

"What connection?" Sakura frowned.

"Tala is the father of my children," Sakura stared at Kai in slight disbelief, her jaw dropping slightly.

"But…"

"Kai Hiwatari!" Salima's voice rang out and Kai heard the sound of the launcher and the beyblade being released as she was tackled to the floor by Sakura. The beyblade was stuck in the filing cabinet and it would have been connected with Kai's shoulder if the now unconscious Sakura hadn't pushed her out of the way.

"Salima…" Kai said, shifting out from under Sakura.

"Kane's mine," she declared. "He kissed me. It's as good as telling me he loves me."

* * *

Flashback

_"And why-" she was cut off as he pulled her gently into him and placed a kiss on her lips afterwards._

_"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he smirked. "You might want to get your passed out teammate to the hospital- I'd like to be the one to fight him."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"You're knowledge is a little one sided," Kai said. 'After all, he kissed me too.' But Kai knew that the way to Salima's strength was to her emotions and to remind Salima that Kane had kissed her was to light a flame to a stick of dynamite. Kai swallowed and reached slowly for Dranzer in her back pocket.

"I wouldn't do that, Kai," Salima said. "Or that prototype beyblade might just start spinning again." True to her word, as Kai inched for her beyblade, the prototype began regaining torque. When Kai put her hands down, the spinning stopped.

"You know, you look really pretty as a girl," Salima said. "It's really a shame you don't dress as one more often. But then again, I'd feel bad for beating the crap out of a guy!" And with that, the prototype beyblade started spinning again dangerously fast and Kai reached into her pocket and released Dranzer to meet head on with the prototype beyblade.

* * *

"Where's Kai?" Tyson asked, looking around almost desperately.

"She's talking with that girl who claimed she was pregnant," Rei said. "Just go on and battle. I'm sure she's found a way to watch the match." But he was glancing nervously at the tall building. Somehow, Kai's long absence eased the disappointment of having lost to Johnny. Max had pulled them into a tie in his match with Oliver and now it was up to Tyson to give the Blade Breakers the win.

"You can do it Tyson," Max smiled encouragingly. "Just do your best."

"Thanks, buddy!" Tyson grinned. "Okay, Robert! You'd better be ready!"

"Oh I am ready," Robert smiled confidently. "I just hope you are ready to lose!"

"Ha, in your dreams buddy!" Tyson said.

"This is going to be a good match!" DJ Jazzman grinned. "Bladers, are you ready? 3, 2, 1, Let it RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"

Rei took a last glance at the Blitzkrieg Boys when he caught a blur of red hair in the corner of his eyes.

"I'll be back," Rei muttered to Max who nodded but didn't take his eyes off of the battle. He caught up with Tala and laid a hand on his shoulder who shrugged it off but slowed his pace a little so Rei could catch up.

"She's taking too long," Tala muttered to Rei.

"I agree," Rei nodded. "Where's Bryan?"

"He'll be along shortly," Tala said, quickening his pace.

"Are you checking on Kai?" Bryan asked.

"Told you," Tala smirked.


	29. Part 3: RPB The Title Wouldn't Fit Here

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 29 Title: **Part 3: The Real Prototype Bladers: Good Blitzkrieg, Good Blitzkrieg, Bad Blitzkrieg

**Series: **Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairing is Bryan/Rei and Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer now there is the possibility (cough,total chance,cough) of Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own- just own Anya-Kai... and Sakura too

**Thank you so much everybody who's been reviewing my story-over two hundred and fifty reviews! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for reviewing and please keep on reviewing! **

**And special thanks to dragonlilly1993 for the heartfelt review, I always love reading your reviews (well, I love reading everyone's reviews) and I don't like to put notices up if I don't update for awhile (I really don't like when authors do that) but if I don't update for awhile, my profile usually tells my update status.**

* * *

'_Concussion,' _Kai thought. She brought a hand to her aching head, 'I have a concussion.'

"Sorry about that," Salima said. "I didn't think you'd resist that much."

"Am I missing something here?" Kai asked, glaring at the other girl. "First you attack me, yell at me about Kane, and now you're apologizing?"

"Like I said, I didn't think you'd resist that much but you go against Goki so I guess that's how you survive against him," Salima said. "The babies are fine; I caught you before you hit the floor and I had a doctor check you out. You're pretty heavy."

"Well I am having twins," Kai grumbled, unbuckling the weights on her hands.

"You have weights on your arms?" Salima raised an eyebrow from the other side of the bars.

"All the better to punch you with, my dear," Kai said sarcastically, stretching. "So again, what's with the apology?"

"I have no problem with you," Salima said. Kai raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not to happy about the fact that you kissed Kane but-"

"_He_ kissed _me_," Kai said, watching Salima's body language carefully, one hand protecting her stomach and the other ready to protect her body. She bit her lip and her hands clenched into fists but then she forced herself to unclench her hands.

"Well I'm not happy about that," Salima said, crossing her arms.

"Are you going to tell me why you've taken me prisoner?" Kai said.

"Your grandfather," Salima said quietly.

"What?" Kai said, bolting straight up.

"Hey, careful! You have a concussion!" Salima protested as Kai put her head in between your knees.

"I've had concussions before," Kai hissed. "I don't need you to tell me how to deal with them." Salima was quiet as the pounding in Kai's head dulled.

"You brought me here… so that Voltaire could take my children?" Kai hissed. "And never refer to him as my grandfather."

"Why would he want your children, Kai?" Salima asked. "Do you realize how crazy that sounds?"

"That's because he is crazy!" Kai snapped. "And how the hell did you get me out of the arena with all those people there?"

"It wasn't that hard," Salima said with a smirk. "Your boyfriend was a minute to late. If you get out of this, I wouldn't rely on him to get you to the hospital." Kai reached into her pocket but froze when she didn't feel Dranzer's beyblade.

"Where's Dranzer?" Kai demanded.

"Dranzer's right here," Salima said, holding up the beyblade. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Give her back," Kai hissed.

"Or what Kai?" Salima asked. "You're going to hurt me? News flash, you're the one behind bars."

"And here I thought you were the nice one of your team," Kai said. "That's how Rei portrayed you." Something resembling hurt and regret flashed through Salima's eyes but a frown was set over the girl's face.

"Someone will come by with dinner later," she said, turning around to leave.

"Wait,"

"What?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Long enough for the Blade Breakers to beat the Majestics," Salima shrugged. "And for my team to face your team… or are they not your team? You betray those teams so many times its hard to tell whose team you're on."

"Which team?" Kai demanded.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys," Salima said. "I haven't heard which one won or lost yet… but you've been out for about a day and a half."

* * *

"Where is Kai, Kane?" Tala demanded.

"She's fine…" Kane smirked. "For now."

"What did you do to her?" Tala glared.

"Testy, aren't we?" Kane asked. "Don't worry about your children, they're fine too. Congratulations, by the way. I'm betting you're having boys."

"Then in that case, I hope I have girls- and it doesn't really matter what you think," Tala snarled.

"Um… bladers, are you ready to start the match?" DJ Jazzman asked nervously.

"Call it," Tala said, his icy gaze fixed on Kane as they brought out their launchers.

"This one decides it," Kane smirked. "You beat me and I'll tell you where she is."

"You're going to tell me whether I beat you or not but rest assured, I will destroy that prototype,"

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP!"

"WOLBORG!" Tala shouted.

"Cyber Dragoon!"

"I want that thing destroyed, Wolborg!" Tala said.

"Keep dreaming, Ivanov!"

"I've never heard Tala say he wanted to destroy a beyblade," Spencer commented.

"Yeah well, right now I want to destroy it too," Ian said.

"Give me five minutes in a room alone with him," Bryan said.

"Any luck?" Spencer asked.

"She's no where here," Bryan said.

"Where's Rei?" Spencer said.

"Checking with the other teams," Bryan said. "I didn't think it'd be the best thing for me to go with him considering they don't like us too much."

"Bryan, walk with me," Spencer said. "Kevin, Ian, stay together… in fact, go stand with the White Tigers."

"What?" Kevin shrieked.

"Or the Majestics," Spencer said, turning and walking into the team locker rooms. "Just go find another team until we come back."

"What are we doing?" Bryan asked.

"Nova Rogue!" Tala shouted.

"We're going to ensure that Team PsyKick knows who they're dealing with. We've had very few rules as a team- we never needed them like the other teams… but the one rule we have always abided by and made everyone is that no one messes with a Blitzkrieg Boy member," Spencer said. "And they're fools for trying."

"I'm personally shoving Salima's head through a wall if I get a chance," Bryan hissed.

"Dude, she's a girl," Tyson said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bryan demanded.

"Rei told us what's going on, remember? Besides, Kai's our teammate too," Max said. "We're going with you."

"No," Spencer said immediately.

"You're too soft," Bryan added. "We're not strolling in there idly and saying 'please oh please tell us where Kai is.' We're going to get violent."

"Aren't you going to hold him back?" Max asked Spencer.

"I don't believe I asked Ian to come," Spencer said curtly. "You will stay here. Threatening people is our area of expertise."

"But Spencer-"

"Max, we have this under control. Go help Rei," Bryan said. "Make sure he isn't alone."

"Don't you trust Tala to win?" Tyson demanded. "He's your teammate!" Bryan fixed Tyson with a steady gaze, the same one he had looked at Rei with when they had first battled- like he was prey- and it sent chills down Tyson's spine.

"We trust Tala," Bryan said. "But Team PsyKick messed with our teammate and we don't take that lightly. We're just going to teach them a lesson."

"Come on Ty," Max said finally.

"But Max!"

"Tyson, let's go. We need to protect Rei," Max said. "I trust you, Bryan. Give me your word."

"My what?"

"Your word," Max said. "I want your word that you will bring Kai back. A blader never gives their word lightly."

"Fine, I give you my word," Bryan said, continuing his path towards Team PsyKick. Spencer took his cue from Bryan and took the rear until they met with the door to the locker room.

"So how are we going to do this?" Bryan asked. "Bad blitzkrieg, good blitzkrieg?" He smirked when Spencer snorted.

"There's no such thing as a good Blitzkrieg," Spencer smirked. "Where's Ian? We could have made this 'Good blitzkrieg, good blitzkrieg, bad blitzkrieg."

"This isn't the child's game..."

"Duck, duck, goose?" Spencer raised an eyebrow. "We have never played duck, duck, goose."

"So bad blitzkrieg, bad blitzkrieg?" Bryan asked.

"Let's go," Spencer said. "You want rear?"

"Not my style but damn straight," Bryan nodded. He waited until Spencer moved to the side to kick the door open and then flanked Spencer as the blonde went it first.

"What the hell are you doing?" Goki demanded as the oldest Blitzkrieg Boys made their way into Team Psykick's locker room.

"Where is Kai?" Spencer demanded, his launcher in his hand.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Bryan snarled at Goki, aiming Falborg at the center of Goki's head. "I don't miss."

* * *

Tala's hand was clenched around his launcher so tightly that he was afraid he was going to break it or draw blood- whichever came first. His eyes narrowed when Wolborg collided with the prototype beyblade but it didn't shatter.

"Wolborg, no messing up this time! Those sorry excuses took our mates," Tala snarled under his breath, knowing his beyblade could hear him even if his opponent couldn't. "I want that thing shattered- I don't even want the bit chip in tact! SNOW METEOR!" Wolborg responded to the anger in Tala's voice and a howl was let out by the wolf as it rose from its beyblade.

When the attack let up, Kane's beyblade was shattered, and as Tala had wanted, even the bitchip had been destroyed.

"A-and this was a grudge match!" DJ Jazzman announced, recovering from his shock. "Kane's beyblade is completely shattered- I don't even see the bitchip! And unless he is able to get another beyblade, he's disqualified and the match will go to the Blitzkrieg Boys! Or is it Blitzkrieg Team now that Kai's been revealed to be a girl?"

"Kai's on the Blade Breakers' team!" Tyson shouted.

"It's still Blitzkrieg _Boys_!" Ian snapped.

* * *

"Where's the other one?" Bryan snarled at Goki. "The toad."

"Like I'd tell you!" Goki snapped. "And this is against the rules!" The safety on Bryan's launcher went off soundly.

"Like you've been playing by them?" Bryan sneered. "Kidnapping the team captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys and attacking us before the competition has even started?"

"Now what's going to be the poll?" Spencer asked. "Is that just a launcher or is that launcher still a gun? Now I'll ask one more time. Where is Kai and that toad?"

"I don't know where Jim is!" Goki said.

"Where is she? I know you know where she is!" There was a heavy slam against the door.

"Isn't that Rei?" Bryan asked. Spencer and Bryan exchanged glances before Bryan jerked his head toward the door, his eyes never leaving Goki's form.

"I have him," Bryan said. Spencer walked over to the door and found Rei holding Jim by the collar.

"Oh... hi Spencer," Rei said, grinning sheepishly. "Guess we had the same idea..."

"And you didn't think to take someone with you?" Bryan grounded out.

"Of course I did; Oliver's here,"

"Because that makes me feel _so_ much better," Bryan said sarcastically.

* * *

"And the match goes to the Blitzkrieg Boys!" DJ Jazzman said. "Now if you'll look up on the screen, you'll see the records of the matches so far! And next match is the All Starz verses the Majestics! One of those teams will be disqualified in the next round!"

O = win  
X = lost  
-draw- = tied  
* = # of losses  
** = disqualified from tournament

**1st matches  
****All Starz X -vs. - O Psykick  
**Emily X - O Kane  
Eddy X - O Kane  
Michael X - O Kane

**White Tigers X - vs. - O Blitzkrieg Boys  
**Mariah X - O Bryan  
Kevin O - X Ian  
Lee X - O Tala

**Blade Breakers O -vs. - X Majestics  
**Rei X - O Johnny  
Max O - X Oliver  
Tyson O - X Robert

**2nd Matches  
****PsyKick X - vs. - O Blitzkrieg Boys  
**Jim O - X Ian  
Goki X - O Bryan  
Kane X - O Tala

Tala and Kane walked to meet each other in the middle, blantant hatred evident in both bladers.

"Where is she, Kane?" Tala demanded.

"Where is who?" Kane drawled out. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be more elaborate, Tala-" Tala grabbed Kane's shirt and pulled into his punch.

"Don't fuck with me, Kane," Tala spat. "Where is Kai? Damn it, where is the mother of my children?"

"She's- she's at the abandoned prison- the one Voltaire took you to before the first world championships against the Blade Breakers," Kane sputtered, spitting blood. Tala let Kane fall to the ground and he walked out of the tournament arena, holding his hand out and Wolborg picked up speed as it jumped into Tala's hand.

"She's at the-" Rei said, he, Spencer, and Bryan joining up with Tala and matching strides.

"Abandonded prison," Tala said. "Rei, stay behind."

"What? No, I'm going!" Rei said, standing his ground. His amber eyes shone with anger as he faced Tala, their stop bringing both older Blitzkrieg Boys to a halt. "Kai isn't just my teammate- she's my friend too! I'm going!"

"No, you're not," Tala said, speaking as a captain and Rei recognized the authority in his voice.

"You're not my team captain," Rei hissed. "I was a team captain too. I don't bend to that voice. Kai-"

"Will kill you if you get disqualified from the tournament," Spencer said. "Without you, there are only two members of the Blade Breakers and no alternative. Therefore, the Blade Breakers will be disqualified from the tournament."

"But-"

"What you can do now is trust us," Spencer said. "We're not coming back without her."

"If you come back without her, I'll kick all your asses," Rei said finally, turning his back to the Blitzkrieg Boys and crossing his arms.

"Bryan, you'll catch up with us in a few," Spencer said, beginning to walk.

"We'll bring her home," Tala said, laying a hand on Rei's shoulder for a brief second before following Spencer.

"I won't show my face to you until she's back," Bryan promised, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder. He hesitated before removing his hand and taking two steps before Rei spun around and grabbed his hand, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Don't get yourself hurt to bad," Rei whispered.

"I'll try not to," Bryan said. Rei released him and watched as the falcon went to rejoin his teammates.


	30. Part 4: RPB Slaps To The Face

**Story Title:** He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 30 Title: **Part 4: The Real Prototype Bladers: Slaps To The Face

**Series: **Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairings are Bryan/Rei, Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer, and, Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own- just own Anya-Kai... and Sakura too

**Thank you so much everybody who's been reviewing my story-over two hundred and sixty reviews! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for reviewing and please keep on reviewing! **

Well I did promise JohnnyxOliver fluff in this and I hope I delivered! Oh, I'm on chapter thirty! I've never hit a chapter thirty before! I hit chapter thirty! This chapter did not want to be named so you guys got lucky and it decided to be a few hundred words longer!

* * *

"We're going in hard and fast. We destroy _everything_," Tala said. "They'll find out we're here fast enough but do not let them see you. We're all getting out of this alive. You get a life threatening injury, you pull out. Understand?"

"Do you understand, Tala?" Spencer asked. "You're going to be a father. It's vital you make it out."

"They won't get me," Tala promised. "If you find Voltaire, take him out… I'd say save him for me but you'd both disobey orders. We're not making the same mistake of letting the BBA put him in prison again. He's too powerful to stay in it."

"Do as much damage as we can," Bryan nodded.

"I'm going to the prison cells," Tala said. "Who wants destruction of property on their prison record?" All Blitzkrieg Boys held up their hands and Tala smirked but then it faded when he saw the shortest and youngest member of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Ian…" Tala frowned.

"You're not on top of your game today, Captain," Ian smirked. "I've been tailing you since the match with Kane." Tala sighed but nodded.

"Where's Kevin?" Tala asked, the frown still present on his face.

"Left him with the Blade Breakers," Ian shrugged. "Don't know if he stayed with them." Tala pressed into a thin line before letting out a sigh, deciding to use all the resources at his disposal.

"Ian's in charge of destruction," Tala said. "Bryan, you're going with him. Spencer, you're covering me. Any objections? What?" He demanded when Bryan raised his hand.

"Why is _he_ in charge of destruction of property?"

"Just cover his ass," Tala snapped. "Now let's go!"

* * *

"Johnny- Johnny, would you sit still?" Enrique demanded. "Robert will win! He's not going to lose to Michael!"

"And Robert has just scored the last point for the Majestics- putting in the lead!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Who will be up next?" Oliver glanced at Johnny and stood up.

"Enrique… why don't you take the next round?" Oliver suggested. "Johnny and I are going to take a walk."

"Well alright…" Enrique said, noticing and unnerved by Johnny's lack of objecting and complaining.

"Come on, Johnny," Oliver said, taking the taller blader by the hand and tugging gently to get him to follow. Johnny followed half heartedly, not really surprised when they ended up in the Majestics' locker room.

"What is it Oliver? Shouldn't we be cheering for Robert?" Johnny asked.

"Don't give me that," Oliver frowned. "You've seen how well it works for the other teams- even ours." Johnny avoided looking at the green haired blader. "Is it Rei?"

"What?" Johnny asked, his eyes shifting until they settled on Oliver.

"Is whatever this weird mood you're in because of Rei?" Oliver elaborated. "What did Rei tell you?"

"The Prototype bladers got Kai," Johnny snapped. "And I'm stuck here until they go and get her!"

"Johnny… you know that the Blitzkrieg Boys won't stop until they get her back," Oliver said. "I don't know what's going on between you and her-"

"Nothing's going on," Johnny grumbled.

"And that's why you're like this?" Oliver demanded. "Why is Kai the only one who can get you so disgruntled that-"

"She's not! We're not like that, Oliver!" Johnny snapped. "She's with Tala!"

"But if she wasn't with Tala, you'd be with her?" Oliver retorted.

"What? No, I- maybe if… but- no!" Johnny said, cheeks turning red.

"If what, Johnny?" Oliver demanded. "Fine, don't tell me." He turned and began to walk away but Johnny grabbed his hand and pinned him with both hands against the wall. He pressed his lips to Oliver's, taking complete control of the kiss. Oliver gasped and Johnny took his chance to deepen it.

"And Emily has beat Enrique! Now the Majestics and the All Starz are tied! This next match decides it all!"

"If Kai wasn't with Tala now, I still wouldn't be with her," Johnny said, amethyst eyes blazing. "If I hadn't met you, I might have decided to be with her but I met you. I'm going to win this one, Oliver, and it's going to be for you." Oliver was stunned as Johnny headed out with purpose. It wasn't until Enrique came in that he came to his senses.

"Oliver, Johnny sent me in here to get you," he said. "He said and I quote, 'he'd better be watching this match.'"

"Oh, right. I'm coming," Oliver said.

"Hey, your cheeks are all red," Enrique said. "Did he do something to embarrass you? If he did, I swear I'll-"

"He kissed me,"

"Oh," Enrique said, looking a little surprised. "Well it's about time!"

"Bladers, are you ready?" DJ Jazzman asked. "Three…!"

"You're going down, Johnny!" Rick smirked.

"Two…!"

"Sorry, Rick!" Johnny smirked back. "I refuse to lose this one!"

"One- let it RIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP!"

* * *

"Overdoing it much?" Bryan asked sarcastically when Falborg returned to his hand and an explosion was set off.

"You want some?" Ian asked, offering him a stick of dynamite. Bryan made a face.

"I told Rei I wouldn't get myself hurt to bad,"

"Throw it far enough and you won't," Ian shrugged. "That simple."

"You know, I think you're more of a Blitzkrieg Boy then you let on," Bryan said. "Light one my way. I've got a grudge against that thing above the electric eel floor board. Those things hand it out for me."

"Glad you're seeing the light," Ian snickered, handing him a stick of dynamite and a lighter.

"Damn straight!" Bryan smirked, hurling the dynamite.

* * *

"Ian brought dynamite. Go figure," Tala grunted after he'd almost jumped out of his skin when Spencer had tackled him down to take cover.

"You expected anything less?" Spencer asked, standing up.

"Guess not," Tala said, accepting Spencer's hand up. "You know, I don't remember these tunnels being this long- god damn it, Ian!" he shouted as Spencer pulled him backwards to avoid the wall exploding.

"That wasn't Ian!" they heard Bryan shout.

"It might be longer due to the explosions we have to avoid," Spencer said.

"Send the explosions the other way!" Tala snapped at the other two Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Okay, Captain!" Ian shouted.

"Sure, pansy!"

"Who the hell are you calling a pansy, Kuznetsov?" Tala shouted. "They're working their asses off when they're physically fit to train again," he added to Spencer.

* * *

"Salamalyon!" Johnny shouted. "Fire Rod!"

"And Johnny's turning up the heat!" DJ Jazzman shouted. "He earlier declared that he refused to lose this match! He wasn't kidding!"

"Rock Bison!" Rick said. "No!" The beyblade sailed out of the arena to Rick's feat and Johnny stood facing him with a smirk.

"You're not getting me with the same trick again," Rick warned while retrieving his beyblade.

"Good! You wouldn't be much of an opponent if you fell for the same thing twice!" Johnny grinned. "I expect more of a challenge this time!" Rick bristled and both bladers set their beyblades on their launchers.

"Well, now that we have promises of a more exciting match… Three, two, one… LET IT RIIIIPPPPP!"

"Rock Bison! Go in hard!" Rick shouted.

"Meet him halfway, Salamalyon!" Johnny shouted.

"Come on, Johnny!" Robert said, not quite shouting, but loud enough to be heard. Salamalyon began to lose ground to Rick's bison and Johnny ordered it to move out of the way but Rock Bison gave chase.

"Let's go Johnny!" Enrique shouted with a grin.

"Drop attack!" Rick shouted.

"Move, Salamalyon!" Johnny said, unconsciously waiting for the last of his teammate's voices.

"You can do it, Johnny!" Oliver said, matching Enrique's grin.

"Just like Kai taught us, Salamalyon!" Johnny said loud enough for his bitbeast to hear. "Drop down from the sky! Fire Rod!" Salamalyon copied the move Kai had used to stop Johnny during their second battle and Johnny grinned in triumph when Rick's Rock Bison spun out of the arena.

"And the match goes to the Majestics!" DJ Jazzman announced. Johnny let Salamalyon spin into his hand and was about to make his way to his team when he noticed Rick walking over to him. He glanced at Oliver and then walked over to meet Rick halfway.

"You're not bad," Johnny said, unsure of how to give a proper compliment but Rick smirked, offering his hand. Johnny took it and shook it firmly.

"Neither are you," Rick said. "But you're better."

"I know," Johnny said. Rick seemed to bristle and looked like he was about to say something when he noticed Johnny giving another longing look at his team.

"I want a rematch," Rick said. "Go, I won't take any more of your time."

"Thanks," Johnny said, rushing towards the stairs and then he was tackled back onto them by his team- or more specifically, Enrique and Oliver tackled him while Robert walked over. Enrique was the one to let go of Johnny but kept a hand on his shoulder and Robert also laid a hand on the red head's shoulder while Oliver clung to Johnny and Johnny wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist.

"Well isn't this a touching scene between the Majestics!" DJ Jazzman grinned.

"Aw, put a sock in it!" Enrique snapped.

"Go back to what you're being paid to do- announcing what's happening in the beybattles!" Johnny snapped, now standing straight up but one arm was still around Oliver's waist.

"I get no respect around here..." DJ Jazzman grumbled. "Well, next up is the White Tigers versus the Blade Breakers! Now that Bryan and Rei's relationship has been ousted, this looks like it's going to be an interesting match!

"He is so lucky that Bryan isn't here," Enrique commented.

"Got that right," Johnny sneered.

* * *

"Wolborg!" Tala said, releasing his beyblade from the launcher.

"What is that noise?" Salima frowned, looking down the long corridor nervously.

"I told you they'd come for me," Kai smirked. "Now give me back Dranzer!" Salima's attention turned back to Kai, her eyes flashing when Wolborg tore down the corridor, icy wind following it, freezing and destroying whatever was around it as Wolborg tore up the ground and the torn pieces of rock crashed into the freshly created ice.

"What… is that?" Salima paled.

"That," Kai said, "is an angry wolf who wants his mate back."

* * *

"Alright! Lee's up," Tyson grinned. "I'm gonna-"

"No, Tyson, this is my fight," Rei said, placing a firm hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"But Rei-"

"Tyson, this is _my_ fight," Rei repeated. "He's against me and my boyfriend and I'm not going to back down."

"Okay, Rei..." Tyson said. Rei guessed that he hadn't gotten over the punch on top of the hospital roof yet but he would eventually. He gave apologizing a fleeting thought but dissmissed the thought as quickly as it came and began climbing the short flight of stairs it took to reach Lee.

"Rei..." Lee said.

"Lee, you're like my brother," Rei said. "I respect your opinion but Bryan and I are happy together. Ian and Kevin are happy too. If you can't see that, then... then you're not the man I thought you were!"

"Rei... I don't have any excuses for my actions," Lee said. "But I refuse to lose a brother over something so trivial as... as a partner. I'm not saying I'll get used to the idea right away but I will try. I want this match between us to start things new."

"Then let's start anew, Lee," Rei grinned and then the fire flared into his eyes.

"Three, two, one... LET IT RIIIIIPPPPP!"

"Driger!"

"Galeon!"

* * *

"Seaborg!" Spencer shouted, releasing his own beyblade.

"They're going to destroy this place, Salima," Kai warned. "They won't rest until the foundation is destroyed." Salima swallowed, biting her lip but then her eyes flashed and Kai saw the stubborn streak that would have made Salima Rei's girlfriend if he hadn't been gay.

"Get out of my way, Salima," Tala snarled. "I turned Kane's_ entire_ prototype beyblade into dust and I have no problem doing the same to yours!"

"There's still a prototype beyblade left!" she shouted, releasing her beyblade. "And I won't go down as easy as Kane!"

"I want my mate back!" Tala howled. Kai sucked in her breath, knowing that it was one of the rare times when blader and bitbeast truly became one. She had only seen it twice before- when Tyson and Dragoon were in a particularly tough match or when Black Dranzer had worked its way into her hands and then again when Dranzer had worked to push Black Dranzer away. Albeit, since that had occured in her own body, she didn't exactly 'see' it as much as 'felt' it.

"No need to be so upset Tala," A shiver ran down Kai's spine and she looked out past the bars to see Voltaire. Her hands went to her stomach and she took the pillow that was at the head of her bed and covered her stomach with it.

Voltaire wanted an heir but… in his twisted mind, did Voltaire think the blader of the silver wolf was good enough to sire the newest heirs to the Hiwatari name?

"Give me Dranzer," Voltaire ordered, holding out his hand. Salima didn't say anything but relutctantly handed Voltaire the beyblade. Kai sucked in a breath... all Voltaire needed to to was launch it and she was sure she could take it over. But she wasn't sure that she wanted to take over it when Voltaire removed the bitchip and replaced with a sickenly familiar one.

"Recognize this, Kai?" Voltaire asked, flashing the beyblade at her so she could see the Black Phoenix she thought she had hid so well.

"How did you get that?" she asked, the color draining from her face.


	31. Author's Note

Author's Note

I usually don't like putting authors notes up but this time I'm afraid I have to. My computer broke down and its very possible I won't be able to recover some of the next chapters in my stories so I have to redo those chapters. I'm using a library computer now so I will try to recover the chapters and if I can't do that I will rewrite them. Sorry about the wait. Please continue reading and reviewing my stories and the future chapters I put up!

kaitouahiru


	32. What the Heaven?

Story Title:

He, She? Whatever, I'm Me

**Chapter 31 Title: **What the Heaven?

**Series: **Beyblade

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl (that was obvious) future pregnancy, and as said in the rating, will be changed to M.

There is no longer just the possibility of shonen ai being in here because it is in here. Right now, the yaoi pairings are Bryan/Rei, Ke**vin**/Ian- NOT Ke**nny**/Ian, Robert/Spencer, and, Johnny/Oliver.

**Summary and Ages:** See first chapter

**Disclaimer: **I no own- just own Anya-Kai... and Sakura too

**Thank you so much everybody who's been reviewing my story- two hundred and eighty reviews! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for reviewing and please keep on reviewing!**

**And since it's not in the summary and if for some reason, the annoying flamer decides to "critique" me again… IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! HE, SHE? WHATEVER, I'M ME IS 78,479 WORDS (minus 69 because of the author's note and take a few hundred because of these notes but that's not the point) LONG SO DON'T READ THE WHOLE THING IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE EARLIER CHAPTERS!**

Okay, I'm calm now.

But thank you everyone else for your positive reviews! Thanks everyone who has been following this story for the past two years!

And I'm sorry I took so long to update! First my computer broke down, then I got writer's block, then I got flamed, and then my writing style changed… So many excuses, I'm sorry!

There is a reference to my story _Monkey See_ so if you haven't read the story yet, you might want to otherwise you might be a little confused.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You don't have to destroy it Kevin," Kai said. _

_"What do you mean?" Kevin asked._

_"Puma Coryi is __a part__ of your soul, like Black Dranzer is still apart of mine," Kai said. "There are ways to keep it and keep its power under the surface-"_

_"No, I can't," Kevin denied, shaking his head. "Puma Coryi wasn't created artificially like Black Dranzer. It won't stay under wraps... Do you have a fire place?"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

The memory hit Kai like being the receiver of a destroyed beyblade. She had told Kevin that Puma Coryi could be contained. She had offered to help him keep it safe- and here she now stood as a hypocrite. Black Dranzer was in the hands of Voltaire. There was nothing contained about that beyblade now.

"Tala, get out of here!" she shouted. "He has Black Dranzer!" Tala's icy wind wavered a bit before it was back to an almost full on blizzard.

"Give her back!" Tala snarled.

"You are the father of my great grandchildren," Voltaire stated.

"What's it to you?" Tala asked. Kai's eyes shifted from Tala to Voltaire.

"I would have thought Rei would be the one to cross that line," Voltaire said. "He seemed more... what're the words… he seemed more like a cat in heat then you did, Tala. But of course, he turned out to be gay and that's where my worries were proven to be needless." Salima flinched. "Ah just as well. Now I don't have to worry about being related to cat rejects-"

"FALBORG!" the wall next to Voltaire was destroyed and Voltaire barely missed the beyblade, the sharp beyblade skimming his arm and drawing blood.

"Haven't you been alive for too long, old man?" Ian sneered. "Do us all a favor and die."

"Why are you doing all the talking when I'm the one who cut him?" Bryan muttered but Ian ignored him.

"Salima, get me out of here," Kai hissed towards the other girl. "Please, Salima! He's going to kidnap my children." She wasn't above begging. Her children were at stake here. The fight would get messy because Voltaire wouldn't be able to control Black Dranzer. There was nothing standing in the way of this place and total destruction.

"It's too late Salima," Voltaire laughed. "You already took the wolf's mate. You think he's really going to let you go now?" Salima looked nervously between Tala and Voltaire. She swallowed as Voltaire released Black Dranzer from its launcher.

"Come alive, Black Dranzer!" Voltaire laughed. "Come alive!"

"No!" Kai screamed.

"Wolburg!" Tala shouted. The silver wolf rose in challenge to meet the black phoenix. The ground began shaking as the two bit beasts rose out of their bit chips and rushed towards each other, colliding in a flash of sparks.

"Bryan, get the others out of here!" Kai shouted.

"We're not leaving without you!" Bryan denied.

"Bryan, that's an order!" Kai snarled.

"Sorry, Kai, but you're not captain!" Ian said. "And even if you were, we still wouldn't listen to that order!" It was lucky that Tala was completely consumed by the beybattle or he would have reprimanded Ian in some way, Kai thought wryly.

"Spencer!" Kai pleaded. She received no answer from the stoic blonde, just a look that said they weren't going anywhere. She didn't feel good, knowing they were placing their lives in danger but she also felt safe and loved.

"Come on, Black Dranzer! Show them what you're made of!" Voltaire laughed. "Show them your true power!"

"Wolburg!" Tala shouted. The two bit beast collided, forces of pure energy. The building began to shake and chunks of it began falling. Kai saw her teammates trying to make their way to her but every time they tried, Black Dranzer cut them off, followed by Wolburg to protect Tala's teammates. Kai moved out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by a large piece of the ceiling that just fell down.

"Salima, let me out, please!" Kai begged. "This isn't you! You're not this person! Why are you doing this?" Salima hesitated and Kai could see here considering her options, thinking about what she was doing. Kai saw her reach for the keys slowly and then a sharp pain connected with her head and everything went black.

'_Where am I?' Kai thought. 'Am I dreaming?' She looked down at her stomach. Still pregnant with twins. She rubbed her stomach fondly._

* * *

"_Oh, you're pregnant too? Well, I shouldn't say 'too,' I just had my baby," the women chuckled._

'_M-mom?' she tried to say but the word just wouldn't come out so instead, she nodded with a smile._

"_You look so young," she said. "How old are you?"_

"_Nineteen," she said._

"_When do you turn twenty?" she asked._

"_Next August," she said._

"_So before August 2__nd__?" she asked._

"_No, August 2__nd__ is my birthday," Kai said, not really sure what was going on. 'Isn't it November?' _

"_My baby girl was just born today," her mother smiled. "I can't wait to have her back. She's adorable- she's going to be feisty. I can tell."_

"_I'm sure she will be," Kai said._

"_You have the same eyes. You're such a lovely young lady. I hope my daughter grows up to look half as beautiful as you do," she said. "What's your name?"_

"_Kai," she said._

"_Wow, I named my baby Kai," she said._

"_Coincidence, huh?" Kai smiled._

"_So what are you having?" _

"_Twins,"_

"_Do you know the gender?"_

"_Not sure," Kai said. "We didn't want to know."_

"_Is your husband here?"_

"_I'm not- I mean, yes, he's here," Kai said. Telling her Japanese mother that she wasn't married wasn't a good thing back in the day and time Kai was born._

"_Lucky," she sighed. "I went through labor alone." Kai froze._

"_What?"_

"_He didn't know that Kai was coming today. She's early- two weeks early," _

* * *

"Mom?" Kai opened her eyes, sitting up. Tala looked at her, surprised.

"No, Kai," Tala said. "It's just me."

"What happened?" Kai asked, looking around. "Where am I?"

"You're at the tournament, in the hospital section," Tala said. "Bryan told me that you got hit on the head and you got knocked unconscious."

"The babies?" Kai asked, looking down at her stomach.

"Fine and fine," Tala said. "But you have to start taking it easy."

"Yeah… wait- Bryan told you I got hit on the head?" Kai asked.

"I don't remember anything after I released Wolburg in the fight with Black Dranzer," Tala admitted. "Bryan and Spencer filled me in."

"So what happened?" Kai asked.

"Black Dranzer lost control of itself because you weren't the one controlling it," Tala said. "The bit chip itself fell into pieces. Salima got you out after you got hit on the head. I think Dranzer has missed you." Tala held out the beyblade for her to take. Kai took it gratefully, sighing in relief when she saw Dranzer's bit chip in place. She placed Dranzer in her pocket and reached out for Tala. Tala leaned forward and met Kai in a kiss. He reached forward and pulled her closer to him, kissing her gently.

"What aren't you telling me?" Kai asked, pulling away from him.

"You picked up on that did you?" Tala asked. "We're free, Kai."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"A piece of the ceiling fell down on Voltaire," Tala said. "He died upon impact."

"I… you're sure?" Kai asked.

"Death record and pictures," Tala said. "Figured you'd want proof."

"So it's over? It's really over," Kai said.

"Yeah, Kai. It is," Tala said.

"Finally. Oh- the tournament!" Kai said. "What happened?"

"See for yourself," Tala said, handing her a piece of paper. When she reached for it, he moved it out of her grasp. Kai glared at him, throwing a pillow at him.

O = win

X = lost

-draw- = tied

* = # of losses

** = disqualified from tournament

**White Tigers* vs. Blade Breakers**

Lee X - O Rei  
Mariah -draw- Tyson  
Kevin X - O Max

**3****rd**** Matches (Semifinals) a lost in Semifinals means automatic disqualification**

**All Starz ** and White Tigers** - disqualified**

**Blitzkrieg Boys O - vs. - X Majestics***

Spencer O - X Oliver  
Ian X - O Robert  
Tala O - X Johnny

**PsyKick X* - vs. - O Blade Breakers**

Kane X - O Tyson  
Salima X - O Rei  
Jim X - O Max

**4****th**** Match- Finals **

**Blitzkrieg Boys X - vs. - O Blade Breakers**

Spencer O - X Max  
Ian X - O Tyson

"What happened to the last match?" Kai frowned. "There are only two."

"It should be going on now. We can go watch, if you're feeling up to it," Tala said with a straight face.

"Where are my shoes?" Kai demanded.

"You know I think I left them at the hotel-" Tala said and Kai rose an eyebrow. The smirk came out then and he handed Kai her shoes. He watched as she put her shoes on and then when she stood up, he pulled her closer to him, placing a kiss on her stomach.

"You," Kai said, "Are a romantic." Tala just continued to smirk at her and followed her outside of the room.

"Wait," Kai said.

"Hm?"

"You're right here so Bryan's in the beybattle… Max and Tyson have already gone… Bryan and Rei are beybattling?" Kai demanded. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Should you be running?" Tala shouted after her. "Kai!" Kai emerged into the cheering stadium, seeing her two friends beybattling with each other. It wasn't like their first battle- Bryan wasn't trying to kill Rei and Rei wasn't fending for his life. There was genuine concentration and enjoyment on their faces.

"Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!" Rei shouted. Driger hit Falborg and sent the falcon beyblade out of the arena. The arena was quiet for a moment.

"Alright, Rei!" Tyson shouted and the crowd started cheering.

"And the winner of the tournament, the reigning champions- the Blade Breakers!"

Kai grinned and ran up to her teammates, not hesitating for once to join in on the group hugs, chanting, "You did it, you did it, you did it!"

"We'll get them next time," Tala told Bryan, clapping him on the back. "You going to go tell him congratulations or stand here in shock?" Bryan walked towards Rei. Kai exchanged a glance with Rei and she ushered her other teammates away from Rei so he could meet his boyfriend.

"Rei," Bryan said.

"Bryan," Rei greeted with a raised eyebrow. The corner of Bryan's mouth twitched upwards.

"I went easy on you," he said. Rei's jaw dropped and he hissed.

"You liar!"

"You're right," Bryan grinned. "Congratulations, tiger." He kissed Rei full on the mouth, not afraid to let the world see they were together.

* * *

Nine months later at twelve o' clock at night on a Blade Breaker's movie night…

Max and Kenny were asleep. Rei was with the Blitzkrieg Boys and Tyson was still awake. Kai was in the kitchen and then she realized something.

"Um, guys?" Kai said.

"What's up, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"I think my water broke," Kai swallowed.

"Don't you mean the glass broke?" Tyson asked. "Really, Kai, if you want help, all you have to do is ask."

"No, Tyson, I mean the babies are coming," Kai said.

"What?" Tyson shouted. "I don't know how to deliver a baby!"

"Stop panicking, you dolt!" Kai snapped. "Call Lee!"

"What's with all the shouting?" Max groaned.

"Kai's having the babies!" Tyson shouted.

"Oh that's nice…" Max said. "Wait, what?"

* * *

"Well, we have Kai's screaming confession of threatening to kill Tala on tape," Ian commented, reviewing what Tala had recorded while Kai was in labor. Rei looked sick.

"I can't believe he taped that," Rei groaned. "Actually, I can't believe you're watching that."

"Trying to salvage," Ian corrected, "Kai threw it against the wall."

"Sounds like Kai," Rei smiled. "Tala." The red head came out of the hospital room, looking exhausted and proud.

"I'm a father," Tala said. "And I have two baby girls." Bryan got up from Rei's side to congratulate his captain, hugging him tightly.

"How are you feeling?" Rei asked.

"I'm never having sex again," Kai said.

"How was the delivery, doc?" Rei asked. Lee took off his gloves.

"No complications, we are uncles, and Kai had two beautiful baby girls," Lee said. "Do you have names for them yet?"

"Where's Tala?" Kai asked.

"He's with the babies," Lee said, "I'll go get him."

* * *

"Those two- the one wiggling around and the sleeping one," Tala said.

"They're beautiful, Tala," Bryan said.

"They're perfect," Tala said.

"Tala," Lee said. "Kai wants you to help pick out their names,"

"I was thinking Yuri," Tala announced, walking into the room.

"Funny, I wasn't," Kai deadpanned. The corner of Tala's mouth lifted upwards.

"Give us a minute, Rei?" Tala asked.

"Sure thing," Rei said, getting up to go outside.

"We are not naming one of our children after you," Kai said.

"Technically it wouldn't be naming her after me. Yuriy and Yuri are two different names. One's Russian and one's Japanese," Tala said. "Fine, what's on your mind?"

"Anya," Kai said.

"After your grandmother," Tala said. "I like that."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I figured it'd help if you had the babies to help decide their names," Lee said, bringing in their two, freshly cleaned daughters before leaving the room.

"That one's Anya," Tala and Kai both said about the daughter still wrapped in her blanket.

"Nadia," Tala said.

"Nadia," Kai said, looking at their squirming daughter. "It fits." Tala hesitated before he sat down on the bed.

"Kai, you are my best friend. You have always had my back and I've always had yours. We went from friends to lovers to parents," Tala said, pulling out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Tala?"

"Yes?"

"Ask me later when I'm not still pissed at you for putting me through all these hours of labor," Kai said.

"I expected as much," Tala grinned, kissing her soundly.

Three months later, Tala did propose again. Kai said yes. Three years later, they welcomed a baby boy named Gou to the family.

* * *

And so concludes _He, She? Whatever, I'm Me_.

I hoped everyone enjoyed this story who stuck with it! The name Nadia was the most common name with your reviews and Anya was chosen for Kai's sentimental reasons. Please review!


End file.
